Harry Potter And The Seven Souls!
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: When Harry awakes one night to find Luna at his beside. She performs a ritual that will change his life and the lives of seven others forever. Read how one act by Luna changes his life and the lives of nine others forever. Update! This story is currently on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I'm currently looking for a Beta so if your interested drop me a line. :D**

Luna Lovegood was confused. Not her normally dreamily confused self but really confused. It all started weeks ago when she noticed that whenever she was around Harry she would feel a pull inside her. She had tried to discuss the issue with her father but alas he was more zoned than her at times.

She sat on her bed trying to figure out what this feeling was. Over the last few weeks the feeling was getting stronger and stronger. Her mind was so occupied with Harry that she unconsciously started rubbing her thighs together. Her eyes took on a glazed over complexion and she turned her head to stare out the window. She stood up and walked to the window. The light of the full moon fell onto her face as she stared at it. She realized than that she knew what she had to do. She could only hope that her accomplice would be willing to help her.

**#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**...

Harry was dreaming. For the past few weeks the face of Sirius as he passed through the veil haunted his dreams. He often found himself bolting upright in his bed while screaming at the top of his lungs. He had asked Tonks to place a silencing charm on his bedroom. When she asked why he shrugged it off saying he didn't want to disturb his relatives. What he said was somewhat true, he didn't want to tell her though that when he had first woke up screaming his uncle beat him badly for waking them up.

Tonks had been skeptical at first. After all, this was going against her orders from Dumbledore. But after seeing the pleading look on the young teen she hesitantly agreed. As she set about casting the charms on the room she noticed that Harry's gazed was fixated on her or more precisely fixated on her chest. She smiled at the teen. She knew that his hormones was full in effect as she caught a quick glimpse at the front of his pants and noticed his arousal. She didn't even notice that during the quick glimpse she unconsciously licked her lips.

Once she was done Harry thanked her and Tonks in a surprising move pulled him into a hug and crushed her breasts against him. She shifted her body a little causing herself to press into him more. This sent all the blood flow that was left everywhere else suddenly divert to his neither regions. Tonks had smirked and raise an eyebrow as he became even harder against her. She had momentarily had a vision of them coupled together but had quickly shaken it off. With a wave she had vanished leaving Harry to take care of his problem alone.

In his current dream Tonks never left and was currently on her knees with his length in her mouth. He moaned as he was feeling an utter since of euphoria from her effort. She moaned but it sounded strange. He realized that he was dreaming and opened his eyes. He stared down to see a blond blur. He shook his head and reached for his glasses. After putting them on his eyes quickly widened in surprise. "Luna?" He gasped. Said blond was currently straddling his legs while his length was in her mouth. And by the looks of it she was making no effort to stop.

Eventually when he felt himself close to the verge of release she stopped and looked up at him. She released him from her mouth and sat back on her knees. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled at him.

"Luna, what are you doing here? How did you get in?" He asked. He tried to move but she wouldn't budge. Instead she leaned down over him and slowly crawled upwards until their faces were inches apart.

"Why? That will be for latter. How? Well I have my ways." She giggled. Than before could respond Luna kissed him. It wasn't a peck but a kissed that could curl your toes. Her tongue soon pried his mouth open and their tongues began a dance that had been going on since the beginning of time. Harry moaned into her mouth as heat rushed all throughout his body. To his surprise he found himself gripping her breast through her nightshirt. Eventually she broke the kiss and smiled down at him.

"I understand now the calling that I've been feeling. I know that we are meant to be together." She said. She than reached down in between them and gripped his length. He felt something hot and soft pressing against his tip. With a suddenly realization of what was happening he looked up at her to protest only to find her smiling at him. "Now you are mine." She she pressing down before he could utter a protest. Harry threw his head back and groaned as he slid inside. There was a feeling of a barrier which quickly gave way causing Luna lean down and bite his shoulder as she tried to stifle her cry. The bite drew a small amount of blood which she tasted and ran her tongue over the wound. She held herself still for a moment as her body shook with pleasure. She could feel Harry's heart pounding in his chest against hers. With a smile she leaned back pushing down more causing both to let out groans.

"Luna.. I..." Harry tried to say. He was so overcome with sensations that he was literally on sensory overload. His body was responding not just in the typical male way but something else was going on. Luna smiled down at him as she saw the wide range of emotions play across his face. She closed her eyes and began to rock her hips.

Their moans grew louder and louder. Soon she felt Harry drawing near and she quickened her pace while taking her right hand and sliding it under his pillow. Harry was in another world. If this was a dream he sure as hell didn't want to wake up. Not in a million years would he have ever thought that his first would be Luna Lovegood of all people.

He quickly felt the pressure build and finally when the urge was to much he threw his head back with a loud groan. Luna quickly pulled her hand out and placed it over the scar on his head. When she removed her hand a rune was in its place. The rune suddenly began to glow as she felt the warmth rush into her from Harry's release. She smiled for a moment at the implications before turning her focus back to the wizard underneath her.

Harry's moans suddenly turned to moans of pain as the rune flared a brilliant blue and began to pulse. As she felt his body suddenly began to weaken she leaned down and kissed him hard. She spared a glance at his head only to see the rune pulsing even faster. She broke the kiss and leaned towards his ear.

"Let go of it my love. Your soul is too pure for this vile abomination." She whispered in his ear. She glanced at his face to see him struggling. She turned back to his ear. "Know this my love, we are fated to be together. Now and for all time. I love you Harry Potter." She whispered.

Suddenly Harry's body jerked upward hard and he screamed an unholy scream as blackness began to pour out from the center of the rune. Within moments a black cloud hung above the them. The mist hung for a moment before spinning and vanished never to be seen upon the mortal realm again. Luna turned back to Harry as he grunted and fell back against the bed. She placed her head to his chest and felt his strong but steady heartbeat. She smiled and lowered her head onto his chest. The steady rhythm of his heart beat slowly and her eyes slowly closed. Moment's latter the rune flashed and rose up from Harry's head. The rune glowed brightly before it became a rainbow of colors. It split suddenly into seven distinct pieces each with a different color. Six of the pieces suddenly vanished while one remained hovering over Harry. It glowed a bright yellow. The piece drifted over towards Luna and settle down on her neck behind her ear. The run glowed brightly for a moment before disappearing. In its place was the symbol of the rune etched into Luna's skin.

As Luna and Harry drifted off to sleep many things started to happen at once. Inside Dumbledore's office several silver instruments that kept a track of Harry and the wards around Privet Drive suddenly stopped working. A moment later they exploded causing the office to catch on fire. However no one was present at the time.

Deep inside the ministry there is a room that houses all records of Birth's, Marriages, and contracts. Thousands upon Thousands of ledgers filled the various shelves. When a wizard and witch were married the ledger belonging to each individuals would merge and the married name of the witch and wizard would be written on the title and the first page of the book. The ledgers belonging to Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood floated off the shelf and suddenly merged into one. Curiously though.. The book was soon joined by six others.

All across Britain and Europe Six witches moaned in their sleep as the various colored runes flash appeared and settled onto their bodies. With a flash of each rune they vanished leaving the symbol of the rune behind etched into their skin.

…..

Harry groaned as he slowly woke up. He felt like he had been running a marathon the previous night. He opened his eyes to a blur of blond hair. He panicked and tried to move. Unfortunately, the body on top of him clung tighter.

"Please Harry, just a few more minutes love." Luna mumbled into the side of his neck. Harry froze. _What was Luna doing in his bed and on top... oh my __god we had sex._

The realization of what happened the previous night hit him like a sledgehammer. He quickly rolled out from under the witch in question and sat up on his knees. Luna lay face down for a moment before she let out a great sigh and rolled onto her side to face him. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Luna's nude form. He felt heat of the blush on his face as well as all blood flow being diverted elsewhere. Luna apparently noticed this and smiled.

"My My, is that for me? Well, we can take care of that latter. But, for now let's discuss what happened last night. As well as what the future has in store for us now." She said with an impish smile.

"Luna, I know a lot's happened. But, are you ok? Not to sound mean but, you sound normal." Harry said sheepishly. He didn't want to hurt Luna's feelings. To his surprise however. Luna merely smiled at him.

"I'm quite fine Harry. As for my unusual behavior. Well, let me explain to you some things that have come to light recently. For what happened last night and what's more than likely to happen in the future has a part to play in it."

Luna got up and pulled the sheet off the bed. She wrapped it around her body and made her way over to sit on the windowsill. Harry took a sharp intake of breath as the morning sun caught her in its light and her hair and face seemed to shimmer from its light.

"My god your beautiful." He said. Luna giggled and smiled at him "Thank you Harry." She beamed.

Harry got up and sat down beside her. "So.. you said you wanted to tell me something?" He said. Luna looked at him "Harry, I've got so much to tell you. It's better if I show you." Luna made her way over to where a discarded traveling cloak was laying on the floor and began to shuffle through the pockets.

A sudden thought struck Harry "Luna, how did you get in my room without the order knowing?" He asked. This had been nagging him in the back of his head since he had woken. Luna turned and smiled "Why, Dobby of course." As if on que the little Elf popped into the room.

"Harry Potter's Luna call for Dobby" The little Elf bounced up and down. Luna giggled "Yes Dobby, can you get us some breakfast without the muggles seeing you?" Luna asked. Dobby nodded his head and popped away to gather their food.

Finally Luna stood up and made her way back over to Harry. She had a pouch in her hand. She sat back down and began digging through the pouch. After a few moments of searching she pulled out a box and sat it between them.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Luna undid a latch on the side and opened the large box up. "A pensive?" Harry gasped. He looked up at Luna who was nodding.

"Yes Harry, I want to show you something. But first, I want you to understand that there will be things that you might not like." She said staring into his eyes. Harry was captivated by her gray eyes and could only nod.

"Good." She said. Luna puzzled on one side of the box and a tray slid out carrying three vials. Each of the vials contained the familiar white smokey like substance.

Luna picked up one vial and poured it in than turned to look at Harry. "Take my hand Harry." She said. Harry nodded and took her hand. The duo than lowered their faces into it.

**ooooOOOOooooo**

One moment Harry was leaning down to the pensive the next he was standing in a room. He looked about and noticed Luna standing beside him. The blond still clutched his hand.

"Where are we?" He asked. The room looked like some giant library. Harry several tables with various cauldrons.

"I think the proper question is when are we?" Luna said. Harry turned to look at her but she wasn't looking at him. Harry followed her gaze to one side of the room. Harry's eyes widened as he saw a younger version of Luna running circles around a woman that could only be Luna's mom. Luna was a spitting image of her mother.

"Luna stop running. I've told you time and time again that things in here are very dangerous." Aleria Lovegood said.

"Yes mommy, when will daddy be home?" The young Luna asked. Aleria smiled down at her daughter. "He'll be home in a little while. Now, why don't you go on and play. When I'm done I'll bake us some cookies ok?" Aleria said.

Young Luna squealed in delight before she went running off. Harry glanced to his Luna to see tears running down her face. Harry pulled her to him and she buried her head in his chest.

"I'm ok Harry, keep watching." Luna mumbled. Harry turned back to the scene as he watched Luna exit the room and Aleria turned back to her studies.

A few minutes went by when Harry and Luna saw the door open and three figures in black cloaks stepped into the room. To Harry's horror, the men were wearing death eater masks.

"Luna are you done playing already?" Aleria asked with her back turned to the men.

"Oh, we haven't even started to play yet." One of the men said. Aleria spun around quick bringing up her wand. She fired a quick stunner but she was hit by another as the man she fired at dropped to the floor.

"Revive him." The man in front growled. The other death eater nodded and cast a quick _'Ennervate'_ and the man got slowly to his feet.

The leader apparently made his way over to Aleria who was laying against a work table stunned.

Harry watched in shock as the death eater removed his mask and Harry stared at the face of one Lucius Malfoy.

"Some of a bitch!" Harry growled. He felt Luna grip his arm. Harry stared at Luna for a moment and watched as she was quickly becoming an emotional wreck from watching this.

"Luna, we don't have to." Harry didn't get to finish as Luna cut him off. "No, we have to Harry." She said. Harry sighed and nodded his head. He turned back to the scene.

_'Ennervate'_ Lucius said. Aleria blinked and sat up quickly. She reached around for her wand only to see one of the death eaters behind Lucius holding it. She let out a small growl of anger.

"How dare you Lucius. You attack another pure blood home? The Wizengamot will have your head." She spat. Lucius merely smiled.

"Now Now, I've come here for another reason. Where is the scroll of Almeer?" He asked.

Harry and Luna watched as a look of horror gripped Aleria's face. "I don't know where it is." She said.

Lucius smiled. "I'll ask you again." He said. He pointed his wand at her and said _'Crucio'._

Luna buried her face in Harry's chest again as Aleria's screams went on for what seemed like an hour. Finally one of the death eaters approached approached Lucius.

"Lucius, Xeno will be home soon. He's got Kingsley and Arthur with him. We need to leave now."

Lucius growled at his man and nodded. "Go ahead, I'll be along shortly."

The two death eaters looked at each other and with a pop both vanished. Lucius turned back to Aleria who was desperately trying to crawl away from the man. Lucius smiled and kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to scream as a crack was heard.

"I'm sorry, did I break something?" He sneered. He kicked her again and again. He grabbed her by the hair and drugged her over to one of the potions tables.

"If would have just told me where the scroll was this wouldn't be happening. My master will need it when he returns. Now, I'll ask you one last time." He said. He picked up several vials and mixed them. He sat one down on a burner and lit the base.

"So, are you going to tell me?" He asked. Aleria spit in his face as a response.

"I guess not" He said wiping his face. He cast a bone breaking curse at her left arm and with a satisfaction her heard the bones shatter. She screamed and he gave a small bow. "Good day madam." He said. And with that he vanished.

Aleria looked around groggily and after a moment she spotted her wand. She slowly crawled over to it. She picked it up and turned towards one of the walls. She muttered something and a panel slid open in the shelf revealing a safe. She cast another spell and the safe opened. A moment latter a box that Harry quickly realized held the pensive they were in floated towards her. She reached up with her wand and drew out a strand of thought as the box lowered into her lap. She opened the side compartment and pulled out an empty vial. Harry couldn't help but notice that the other two were full already. She placed the vial in the compartment and shut it. A moment latter the box rose up and flew back into the safe where the panel slid close.

Harry watched as the door opened suddenly and Luna came into the room skipping. The young Luna came to a sudden stop as she spotted her bloodied and banged up mother laying on the floor. With a cry the young Luna dropped down next to her mother.

"Mommy, your hurt." Luna cried. Harry could see the tears streaking down the young girls face. He was troubling with his emotions as he felt for the girl.

"We have to get out of here quick. Help me to my feet." Aleria said. Luna nodded as Aleria grasped the table and tried to get to her feet.

There was a sudden hissing noise and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Aleria turned towards Luna and cast a spell. Harry watched in shock and horror as Luna went sailing through the air before landing behind a table. Aleria cast again as the table flipped over when the room suddenly exploded with a flash. Harry and Luna had to shield there eyes from the intensity of the light. When they turned back to look they could see Aleria laying on the floor dead. The table in the corner moved and the young Luna crawled out crying. Harry watched as the crying girl crawled over to her mother. He felt his body shaking as he watched the young Luna shake the woman in hopes of waking her up. But Harry knew she never would. The scene began to fade as the young Luna curled up in her mothers arms to await her father.

**OoooOOOOoooo**

Harry gasped as he stumbled back from the pensive. He took a deep breath as he tried to steady his emotions. He glanced at Luna to see she was close to breaking down. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She immediately buried her head in his shoulder as started to cry.

They held each other like that for what felt like hours. Eventually, Harry stepped back and stared into her eyes. "Lucius will pay for what he did. I promise you that." He said. Luna stared into the blazing emerald fire of his eyes and knew he spoke the truth. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Luna, I understand why you showed me that. But, what does that have to do with last night?" Harry asked. When Luna didn't answer at first he was afraid he might have said something too soon after what they had just watched. But to his surprise, Luna smiled up at him.

"Do you remember the scroll that Lucius wanted from my mother?" Luna asked. Harry nodded. "I found it." Luna said.

Harry's eyes widen. "How?" He asked.

"I found it as well as this pensive. I was doing some cleaning in my mothers old workshop when I tripped over a piece of wood and my hand came into contact with the paneling on the wall. The panel slid down and revealed the box with the pensive inside. I removed the box and that's when I noticed a scroll in the back. I took the scroll out and unrolled it and noticed a rune fall out. I picked the rune up and it glowed briefly for a moment. I then read the scroll. I spent the rest of the night pondering about it when I finally decided on what I needed to do. That's when I called Dobby and had him bring me here." She said.

"Ok, but.." Luna held up her hand to silence him. "Harry, the rune was designed to purge your body of evil. In case you didn't know it. You had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside you." She said.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "What, how do you know this?"

To his answer Luna reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll. "This is the scroll that contained the rune and its instructions. But, take a look at this." She said. She unrolled it and pointed to a picture at the bottom. Harry's heart started to pound fast at the image of a lightning bolt scar on the scroll.

"The rune was designed to cast off any unwanted soul that had latched onto ones body. The most common occurrence of this happening is when a dark wizard try's to create a Horcrux." She paused briefly. Harry wore a very confused expression on his face. "The wizard creating a Horcrux has to willingly take a innocent life. It's darkest magic to the extreme. It's all but banned from any book that you can find. In fact, the only reason I know of it is from some of my mothers work."

Harry eyed her for a second and than something came to him. "I'm sensing a but aren't I?" He asked.

Luna bit her lower lip and nodded. Harry sighed "What is it? What do I have to do?" He said. This was great. He finally finds out a way to get Voldemort out of his head for good and its probably got a huge price tag.

"It's already done. Well at least for me anyways." Luna said. Harry went to speak but she put a finger to his lips and pulled her hair away from her neck exposing the rune that had been etched there last night.

"A part of me is now inside you Harry. In a sense, we are soul bonded." She said with a smile.

Harry looked on in horror. "What, but Luna. Why would you do that? Do you know what kind of life I live? I could be dead in the next twenty minutes."

Luna smiled. "I knew that's how you'd react." She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. She let the sheet drop and Harry's protests stopped as his eyes glued to her chest. She smirked. He was like all men. You just had to know how to shut them up.

**ooooOOOoooo**

Harry and Luna lay snuggled together under the blankets. Harry wasn't happy with what Luna had done. But, he was thankful. He shifted his head to stare at the petite blond girl and smiled. He couldn't believe it. He was with Luna Lovegood.

"In a way, I guess I should thank you." He said. Luna looked up at him and smiled. "For what?" She asked.

He smiled "For giving me something I've always wanted. Someone to love me." He leaned down and kissed her hard. Luna felt her toes curl at the passion behind the kiss. When they broke the kiss Luna felt slightly light headed.

"I'll always love you Harry Potter. I'm just gonna have to make a schedule for all of us." She pouted for a second.

Harry's mind seemed to slam on breaks. "Wait, what do you mean all of us?" He asked.

Luna paled slightly. She had forgotten about that part. "Err..." She began. She didn't get to finish as the door burst open. Both Harry and Luna jumped as they were expecting Harry's uncle Vernon. Instead they got one very pissed off looking Tonks.

She started towards Harry and began to fuss at him. She also seemed oblivious that Luna was right beside him.

"Jesus Harry, how many wank sessions are you having? I swear in the last ten hours I've had like four mind blowing..." She paused as she realized what she was saying and caught herself. She took a deep breath of air and settled herself. "Now, as I was saying." She paused as she realized that Harry wasn't alone.

"Ms. Lovegood?" Tonks asked shocked. Tonks than noticed the state of undress of the two. She couldn't help it as a smile crept onto her face. "You sly dog. You've been knocking boots with this beautiful woman haven't you." She said teasingly. She always did like Harry.

Harry started to speak when Luna cut him off. "I don't know about knocking boots but the sex was mind blowing. After all, you should have felt it through the bond." She said smiling at Tonks.

Harry paled slightly and looked at Luna. "You mean to tell me that she..." He paused as he caught sight of the rune etched onto Tonk's neck. Harry lost all focus than as he promptly passed out.

"Oh my god Harry, is he ok?" Tonks asked as she dashed to the bed. To her surprise though Luna chuckled. "Yes he is. Tonks is it? I think you should sit down for what I have to tell you."

**A/N: So, let me know what you think. This is gonna be my new main focus story. I'll try to get updates out at a regular pace but no promises. Thanks everyone.**


	2. Death Deals And Playtimes

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. It is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Wow, The response to this story blew me away. You guys and girls are awesome. Thank you. I just want to say that I'm known for many plot twists and turns in my stories. This one will have a few but not as many. I'm trying to get better with my story telling. I'm still looking for a beta so if your interested. Drop me a line. **

Tonks stared at the sleeping form of Harry Potter and sighed. Last night she had visited her mother to help her take care of some things around the house. She had to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't let it linger on the werewolf. A smile crept onto her face as she thought about Remus's attempts to court her. She was flattered, but she didn't know if she was ready or not. She liked the man but she also felt sorry for him in a way. He was too hung up on the fact that he was a werewolf and he felt guilt over James and Lily's deaths. Than add in the fact of Sirius dying a few weeks ago didn't help either. The man had all but withdrawn into himself. He now put duty before anything else. She hated for it to be that way but its what he wanted.

She glanced at Harry again to see a smile creep onto his face. A smile made itself known on hers as well. 'The Prat' She thought. 'If I had known it was him last night I sure as hell wouldn't have waited till this morning to show up.'

Her mind once again drifted to the previous night. She remembered the moment clearly. She had helped her mother set the table for dinner. Ted Tonks her father was due home in about an hour. Andromeda was in the kitchen talking to one of the house Elves. Tonks was making her way to the table when she suddenly bent over double against the table. Her breath caught in her throat and her vision became blurry. Before she realized what happen her hand was jammed inside her robes and down into her knickers. Tonks tried to glance at the kitchen entrance but her knees were barely keeping her up. Tonks hand found its destination and Tonks eyes widened as she realized just how aroused she was. When her fingers slipped into her passage she felt like they would melt from the heat her body was radiating. She began to thrust them quickly as if her life depended on how fast she could quench the fire that seemed to be raging inside of her. A few moments later Tonks threw her head back and let out a primal scream as she collapsed onto the floor. She heard running feet and looked up in a daze to see her mother standing over her.

"Tonks, are you ok? What happened?" Andromeda asked. In response Tonks merely shrugged her shoulders. "I'm prone to falling mother. Haven't you noticed?" Tonks lied.

Tonks felt like she was on cloud nine as she slowly got to her feet. Her mother frowned at her. "You don't look like your feeling well. Go lay down till your father gets here. And honey, please wash your hands. You smell like you've been relieving yourself." Tonks face flushed in embarrassment and her hair quickly changed to match.

Tonks was thankful she had managed to get out of the dinning room without any further embarrassment. By the time she reached her room she was exhausted and collapsed into a heap on her bed.

Than there was this morning. She had taken over guard duty at Harry's. She had relieved Mundugus who went off to god knows where and she sat back against the tree in the backyard and relaxed. The sun had just barely come up when she felt a familiar feeling wash over her. Once again her hand dipped into her knickers and dove in. Her other hand slid into her robe and cupped her breast and began to play with it. Moments latter her body was rocked again and she threw her head back and grunted hard. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed against the tree breathing hard. She had laid there for what felt like hours before she finally sat up. She looked up towards Harry's window and just knew that he was the cause of all of this.

Tonks glanced at Harry again before she turned her attention back to Luna who was explaining the whole situation to her.

"So let me get this straight. Our souls are bonded to him?" Tonks asked. She was a little disturbed that a part of her soul was in another person. She wasn't too bothered by the fact that it was Harry. But, I mean come on. It's her friggin soul for crying out loud.

"In a sense. Yes and No." Luna said. Tonks rolled her eyes. The first girl Harry would sleep with would be the oddest of the bunch.

"Yes, a portion of our soul is bonded to him. According to the scroll it was necessary. And No your not totally bonded with him yet. You haven't slept with him." Luna said. She flashed a mischievous smile at Tonks.

"Wait, What do you mean it was necessary?" Tonks asked. The look that Luna gave her wished she hadn't asked.

"Well, I sort of haven't told Harry yet." Luna said as she looked down at her feet. Luna suddenly felt a hand grip her robe and was jerked forward to stare into Tonks rapidly changing eyes. "What do you mean? What haven't you told him?" Tonks asked.

Tonks sighed and let Luna go. She looked down at herself and wondered where this suddenly protectiveness for Harry was coming from. Luna seemed to sense this as well. "It's ok Tonks. Its just the protective nature of the bond taking over." Luna said.

"Protective nature?" Tonks asked.

Luna nodded. "As the bond develops more. Our protectiveness of Harry will increase. I hate to see what's going to happen when we return to school."

Tonks raised an eyebrow at the younger girl and Luna explained. "Until our bond sisters are found Harry's is going to attract a lot of unwanted female attention. It will be up to us to discourage those who do not have the markings of the bond."

Tonks nodded. "Ok I understand that. But, I want you to explain to me what it is your hiding from Harry." She almost growled the last part. Luna seemed slightly amused.

"Very well, The reason that the rune attached a link to each of our souls to Harry's is because his soul was severely weakened." Luna paused as Tonks gave her a confused look. "Ok, Something evil was inside Harry. Or to be honest, it was inside his scar. I'm not totally sure of what it was. But, it was feeding off of Harry's life energy and magic. If it continued at this pace in another few years the Harry Potter we know would simply cease to exist. I couldn't let that happen. I realized over the past few weeks how much that I truly cared for Harry. I'm sorry that in the process you became an unwilling participant in this. I truly am sorry Tonks."

Tonks stared at the woman for a moment before she leaned back and sighed. "To be honest I'm not sure what to think. Sure, I would have liked to be consulted about this first. But, I understand that you did what you thought you had to do. Just remember this Luna. There's a lot of us that care about Harry as well."

Luna nodded. As the two women continued to talk neither of the them noticed that Harry had suddenly stopped breathing.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He couldn't quite believe what Luna had said. He was bonded with seven women. "Luna, run that by me again." Harry said. Silence greeted him and he was about to ask again when he opened his eyes and gasped. He was no longer laying on his bed but instead he was resting on a couch in an enormous manor. A fire was raging in the fireplace. The whole room had a very welcome feel to it. As Harry was looking around he suddenly stopped when he noticed a chair facing the wall in a dark corner. Harry tried to peer into the darkness to the best of his abilities and he could barely make out a figure. He started to take a step towards it when a voice he thought he never would hear again spoke behind him.

"Harry." Sirius said. Harry spun around so fast he was pretty sure he gave himself whiplash. "Sirius?" Harry muttered. The older man acknowledged and before he could brace himself Harry was in his arms. Sirius felt like Harry was trying to break his back from the hug. It was then that Harry began to cry. The first time he had really cried since Sirius's death.

"There there kiddo. It's alright." Sirius said. He placed a reassuring hand on Harry's head and held him tighter.

After a few minutes of just holding Sirius and crying Harry finally stopped and stepped back to wipe his eyes. He looked into the face of his godfather and smiled. "I just knew you weren't dead." Harry said smiling.

Sirius winced slightly and managed a forced smile. Harry frowned. "Wait, your actually dead?" He asked. Sirius nodded and Harry's eyes widened "Does that mean I'm dead?"

Sirius seemed to ponder this for a moment. "No, not really dead dead more likely your mostly dead. Does that make any sense at all?" He asked Harry. In response Harry simply raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius. Your not making any sense." Harry looked at Sirius who started chuckling. "Maybe, maybe not." His godfather said.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He was about to ask another question when the wall behind him changed. It was still a wall only it now it had seven doors on it. Each door had a name. Harry recognized Luna and Tonks names but the rest were blurred out.

"Sirius, what are these doors?" Harry asked. He had walked up to one of the blurred name doors and tried the handle only to find it locked. He frowned and looked at Sirius.

"Those are the seven women that now part of your soul." Sirius said. He strode over and stopped beside Harry. "Each represents a portion of their own soul that they gave to you."

Harry looked at Sirius "So they unwillingly gave a part of themselves to me?"

Sirius shrugged "In a way yes. But, know this Harry. In order for that piece to be taken from them and put into you, they had to have some sort of feelings for you in the first place. Well.. except the last one." He said gesturing to a door on the far end. Harry glanced down at the last door and he felt an uneasy feeling creeping in his gut.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's behind door number seven would you?" He asked. Sirius shook his head "Not my place to tell. Though to be honest. It's not as bad as you think." He said smiling.

"There's one thing I don't understand Sirius. Why, why were a part of their souls taken from them and placed into me."

Sirius turned his head and stared into the dark corner of the room before turning back to Harry. "Harry, you didn't know this but a part of Voldemort's soul was in side you."

Harry's eyes widened and he suddenly felt weak at the knees. Sirius grabbed his arm to hold him steady.

"How?" Harry asked. "That night that he killed your parents and tried to kill you. Well, when he fired the killing curse at you he didn't take into the account of your mothers magic protecting you. The spell rebounded off of you and killed him instead. Now normally that would have been a good thing. But something happened in the process of when he fired the curse at you. Somehow his magic caused a portion of his soul to break off and attach to you. That is why you have that scar on your head."

At the mention of his scar Harry had reached up to feel his head only to trace the faint outlines of the scar. "So, does that mean he can die now?" Harry asked. Sirius was about to answer when another voice interrupted.

"If only it were that simple." A voice said from the darkened corner. Harry turned and suddenly found himself sitting in a chair facing the one in the dark corner. He quickly looked for Sirius but the man was gone.

"Do not worry child, he will return before we are finished. You and I have much to discuss." The person in the shadows said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. A chuckle was the response. "I am many things child. I've been known by many names over the years." The voice said.

Harry made to stand when his body suddenly locked up. Harry watched as ice seemed to creep across the room. The temperature plummeted downwards. "What are you? A Dementor?" Harry gasped. Another chuckle was heard. "My boy, I think you already know who I am." The voice said.

The chair in front of Harry rotated. Harry gasped and quickly tried struggling against the invisible bonds. But it was no use, he was trapped. Harry looked up into the face of unspeakable horror.

The figure in front of him had a hood covering its face. It's arms were skeletal. Large black wings that were attached to the shoulders wrapped themselves around the body.

"Do you know who I am now boy?" The thing said. Harry swallowed and nodded. "You are death." Harry said.

The figure chuckled and nodded. The chair and Harry suddenly jerked forward and he found himself inches from Death's face. Harry struggled to fight the fear inside. Even at this distance Harry could not see into the veil of blackness inside Death's head. He was sure he didn't want to.

"Yes, you are quite right." Death said. Harry and the chair moved back and both were lowered back to the floor. "Now, I brought you here for a reason."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening." Harry said. This caused Death to chuckle. "Very amusing. Now, As Mr. Black explained what was inside you was a piece of Voldemort's soul. Correct?"

Harry nodded. "Now, what he didn't tell you is that there are six other such pieces. Well actually its five really. There were seven total. But, you destroyed one in your second year at Hogwarts. Do you remember?"

Harry's eyes widened "The Diary." Death nodded. "Indeed, Two have now been destroyed. It is up to you to find the other five pieces. Your bond mates will be able to help you find them."

Harry nodded. "I understand. But, I have to ask. Why do you want me to hunt down the remaining fragments? And I feel that there is something your not telling me."

Death let out a chuckle. "Your very intelligent boy. Very well. The reason I want you to find them is one. Your the chosen one. The boy-who-lived as they call you. There is also the matter of what you have done. Well, what your wife and bond mate has done." Death paused as Harry frowned in confusion. Death chuckled and continued. "The rune that Mrs. Lovegood used was a very ancient and powerful rune. When she used it to cleanse your soul of the evil inside. In the process of bonding the seven soul fragments of the various witches to you it also serves another purpose. It prolongs your life. And I don't mean a few years. It's possible for not just you but your wives also to live to a grand old age of four hundred." Harry gasped.

"I get the feeling that your not to happy about that." Harry said. The feeling of dread was back. Death chuckled and slowly got to his feet. His wings unraveled and spread wide. Harry had to resist the urge to struggle against the invisible bonds again. Death came close to Harry and leaned down.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. I am very upset by this. It is rare that mortals escape my grasp. But, I am willing to offer a trade." He paused to give Harry a moment to think before continuing "You destroy the remaining pieces of Voldemort's soul and I shall give you back your life. Whether you realize it or not. Your dead at the moment. In the real world only a second has passed but here, time has no meaning."

Harry looked down than back up. "Why do you want Voldemort's soul so bad?"

"It's rare for anyone to escape my grasp. Voldemort has done this by creating those blasted Horcrux's. With those even if his body is destroyed his soul lives on. As long as his soul lives he can never truly die. Now, Mr. Potter, I'm going to give you back the long life that has been gifted to you by the rune. As I said. All you have to do is destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcrux's and than destroy Voldemort himself. I think it's a fair compromise don't you think." Death said.

Harry realized that Death was right. He wanted to live and he wanted Voldemort gone. He wanted the bastard dead for all the lives he has destroyed. "Very Well, I accept."

Death nodded. "Thank you Mr. Potter. Now, I'm going to give you something else. Think of it as a incentive." Harry watched as Death waved its hand and the wall vanished and a gigantic mirror was replaced it. The mirror suddenly churned and an image appeared. Harry gasped.

"Is that Luna?" Harry asked. Death nodded its head. Harry turned back to the mirror and stared at the image. Luna was sitting at a desk with a blond haired little girl with fiery green eyes sitting on her lap. The image suddenly vanished and Harry looked up at Death.

"It's not good to dwell on things that have not happened yet. That was only a possible outcome. Now, I believe you wanted to..." Death stopped and stared off to the side.

The world suddenly started to change and twist around Harry. "I am sorry Mr. Potter, I cannot keep you any longer. There is danger coming to your home. Leave as soon as you awake. For I fear our bargain might be short lived."

Harry's world suddenly exploded into bright light.

**OoOOOoo**

Tonks heard Harry gasp and turned her head sharply to see Harry turn his head to the side and continue sleeping.

"So, what now?" Tonks asked Luna. "Well, I was going to wake Harry up in my own special way. But, I think you should do it." Luna said smiling at the pink hair witch.

Tonks frowned. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for sex yet. I'm still trying to get used to the idea that a piece of my soul is inside him."

Luna giggled. "There are other ways." Tonks raised an eyebrow. And Luna proceeded to unfasten the front of Harry's PJ's. She gripped his length and lowered her head. As the heat of Luna's mouth connected to him. Harry's length went rigid immediately. Luna proceed with her motions awhile before she stopped and sat back while wiping her mouth in the process. "Now, you give it a try." She said.

Tonks stared at the girl than at Harry's tool. She licked her lips and nodded. She stood up and removed her rope and knelt down next to the bed. Her hand replaced Luna's and she began sliding her tongue around his length at first. Than in one quick motion she swallowed his entire length. Both women heard a groan from Harry. Tonks smiled and proceeded to show him what a metamorphmagus could do.

Moments went by when Harry's eyes suddenly opened and he shot up in bed. At the same time he grunted Hard and emptied his seed into Tonks mouth. Tonks swallowed it and sat back to wipe her mouth. She looked up at Harry to see him giving her a puzzled look. She was about to ask when the door to his room opened suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Petunia asked. She glared at her nephew. "You disgust me. Look at you. Your sinning and you should be ashamed of yourself."

Harry was about to respond when something clicked in his head. He recalled the conversation with Sirius and Death. "We have to get out of here." He said suddenly. Tonks and Luna started to move when the wall to the room exploded.

**A/N: Now, I have a question for you. I've been debating on Dumbledore in this story. Shall he be good or manipulative? I'll leave it up to you my fellow readers and authors. Update should come next week. Thanks :D**


	3. Shock and Awe!

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the world of Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Wow, An awesome response. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. As for Dumbledore. Well... you'll see ;) Also on a note this chapter describes things that are happening close around the same time of what's going on at Harry's. **

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry...**

Albus Dumbledore sighed as me moved around what was once his office desk. The desk was quite literally in a million pieces. He glanced around at the various house elves that were busy cleaning up the mess that was his office. Thankfully he had the foresight to insure that several of the most precious objects in his office were fire resistant. He removed an overturned bookshelf with a flick of his wand to reveal a small box. He sighed and leaned down and picked the box up. He made his way over to a table that had been reconstructed and sat it down. He opened the box and pulled out the bottle and glass. 'Yes, I think I do need a drink'

He poured himself a glass and took a long deep swig of the liquor and sighed. He had been out hunting for Horcrux's when a Patronis message appeared from Minerva informing of an explosion in his office. He had reluctantly given up his attempts at penetrating the wards around the Gaunts property. He suspected one of Tom's Horcrux's was located there. Right now though, he had other problems.

He glanced at the shelf that once held the instruments that monitored the health of Harry Potter and the wards around his home. The instruments had been destroyed. All that remained were deep crater marks in the stone floor beneath where the shelf had stood. A nagging feeling in the back of Albus's head kept telling him that the instruments were the cause of the fire. He shook his head and moved about the office.

Once he had learned of his office being destroyed he had sent a message to Mundungus regarding Harry's condition. Mundungus had replied back that the boy was fine and seemed to be sleeping at the moment. Mundungus however, didn't know at the time that Luna and Harry were sharing a bed. He was to drunk to really do any magic without being detected. So when sent a reply to Albus it was only by looking at the window and not seeing anything, he replied that the boy was fine.

His thoughts lingered on the boy a moment. A smile graced his face as he thought about the reaction Harry had to him explaining the prophecy to the young man. Harry did nearly as much damage as the fire did to his office. He made a promise to not hide it from the boy anymore and he wouldn't... to an extent. He had to keep it secret for just a bit longer. Harry could not know that he was destined to die. If he found out he might loose his courage and than the world would fall to Voldemort. No, he had to keep him in the dark a little bit longer. He hated doing it but it was for the greater good.

He glanced at the window as the light was beginning to shine through the window and sighed. He hated making these kinds of decisions. But, it was for the best. He just hoped that in the end everyone would forgive him for sending Harry Potter to his death.

Albus made his way towards the spiral stairs that led down to the hallway when Severus came into the room. With a sneer and raised eyebrow at the destruction he turned and looked at the Dumbledore.

"Was there something you needed Severus?" Albus asked.

"Yes, The Dark Lord is planning an attack on Potter."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Surely you must be mistaken Severus. How can Tom know Harry's location?" Albus asked. He started to get a bad feeling as his heart started to pound in his chest.

"I'm not sure to be honest Albus. But something happened during the night. I was summoned by Bellatrix." Severus paused as Albus frowned but continued anyway "I arrived to find a very ill Dark Lord. I am still not quite sure what is causing his illness. But, the Dark Lord was furious. He claims that whatever happened to him caused a break in the wards at Potters home. He knows where the boy is Albus. We must get to Potter before the Dark Lord.

Albus turned sharply and headed for the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of flow powder and called out Arabella's name before tossing the powder into the flames. Nothing happened and he cast a sharp glance at Severus. "Alert Minerva and the rest of the staff to be on alert. I'm assembling the order." Severus nodded and swept out the doorway.

Albus turned back to the flow and called out Weasley residence. This time Arthur's face appeared. "Albus, is something wrong?" Arthur asked seeing the worried look on the headmaster's face.

"Arthur, I need to come through immediately. Time is of the importance." Albus said. Arthur nodded and stepped back to allow the man to step through.

The fireplace flared brightly as Albus stepped through into the living room of the burrow. He immediately turned to Arthur. "We have to summon the order immediately. All members are to head to Harry's home at once. The wards are down and Voldemort knows." As Albus finished the rest of the Weasley clan had come into the room to see who the visitor was. Gasps were heard around the room from the family.

"Albus, we have to do something." Molly said. Fred and George nodded. Ron looked frantic as did a crying Ginny.

"We are Molly. Come Arthur, we need to get to the edge of your wards so we can Apparate." He glanced at the Weasley clan before heading out the door. Arthur gave Molly a quick kiss and hug before telling his children that he loved them before heading out to follow the headmaster.

"Harry please be alright." Ginny cried. Fred and George each put an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"There there Gin Gin. I'm sure your future husband will be fine." George said.

"Yeah, than you can snog him till he drops." Fred quipped.

"Boys, this is serious. He may be hurt." Molly said. Ron was about to speak when they heard a noise and turned to see Hermione at the base of the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Is it breakfast time already?" She yawned. Hermione had a slightly dreamy eyed face on. Ginny ran over to Hermione and threw her arms around her before burring her face into the bushy-haired girls neck. This seemed to wake Hermione up. "What's wrong?" She asked. She noticed the various looks around her.

"Harry may be in trouble. Somehow the wards went down at Harry's. Dad and Dumbledore have gone to investigate." Ron said.

Everyone expected her to go into frantic mode but instead she smiled at them. Ron gave her a puzzled look. "Fred, I think she's broken." muttered George.

"Why are you smiling Hermione? Harry could be hurt." Ginny said stepping back from the girl. She was giving Hermione a scowl. Hermione looked down at the red headed girl.

"Ginny, He's fine. I assure you." Hermione said moving past the gawking girl and towards the kitchen area.

"But Hermione, how can you be sure?" Ron asked.

Hermione paused and glanced at Ron. "Because that is what my soul is telling me." She said before turning and heading into the kitchen. Everyone stared at each other in bewilderment. Ron however, was staring at Hermione's back. He seemed to be the only one to notice that she had some kind of mark on her neck. The others might not have seen it. But he did. Right when she turned to look back at him.

As the Weasley's were talking to each other a loud crack was heard. They heard Hermione's voice than another crack.

The Weasley's quickly moved into the kitchen. Hermione however, was gone.

**Meanwhile...**

The various cracks of the order members were heard as the Order Of The Phoenix assembled in Little Whinging. Wands were immediately drawn as they turned to face number four privet drive. Looks of horror immediately passed over members of the assembled order. Because number four no longer existed. In its place was a giant crater.

Albus stepped towards the house and for the first time in his life he felt truly defeated. The order watched in shock as the great Albus Dumbledore dropped to his knees.

If Harry was dead... than the world was truly lost.

**ooOOoo**

One Hour Earlier...

She stretched and yawned before turning onto her side. She had the most amazing dream ever. She had been doing the most devilish things with a boy and she loved it. It had felt so real.

She opened her eyes as the light of the sun was just drifting into her window. She gasped as she realized her hand was still inside her knickers and she was once again very aroused.

She lay there for a while before she felt a somewhat familiar sensation wash over her. Suddenly she gasped as her fingers started to work into her. She tossed her covers off and gripped her chest with one hand. She moaned loudly as powerful waves of emotions washed over her.

All too soon it was over and she was left panting. 'Where the hell did that come from?'

Her thoughts were interrupted however when the door opened and she found her mother staring down at her.

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked.

"I.. I'm sorry mother. I know its not proper. I'm sorry. It's just that.. Well.. It felt like I had this fire that wouldn't die out." She stopped and started to sob as she buried her face into her hands. She was embarrassed that her mother had caught her.

She expected her mother to yell or scream at her. That's not how a proper witch was supposed to act after all. But, to her surprise. Her mother sat down and pulled her close.

"It's Ok. It's normal for a girl your age. Just.. be more careful about when you do it. I would hate to think of what your father would say if he had been the one to catch you. You know he would consider it a violation of the marriage contract."

She frowned and stared at her mother. 'Yes, the stupid contract.' While she really didn't care about it. It was the old style pure blood way after all. She would have liked to have a say in the matter of her choice of husband.

Her mother started to speak again when the door burst open and her father stormed in. He was glaring at her with a look that could kill.

"Who was it. Who was the damn boy that you gave your maidenhood to?" He growled.

"What? Father I haven't." She started but a hand on her throat cut her off.

"Cassius, what are you doing?" Her mother yelled.

Cassius turned to his wife. "I was just sent a letter from the Ministry. The marriage for our daughter has been voided. Apparently she's now married to some wizard. Our daughter is a scarlet witch and she needs to be killed."

Alexandria stared at her husband in horror and shock. 'Would he really kill their daughter?'

"Cassius, let her go. Your killing her." She yelled. Their daughters face was turning blue. She had been struggling violently against her fathers hands but she was weakening fast. Alexandria moved to grab his arm and proceeded to pry it off. A swift back hand knocked her into a dresser. Cassius turned back to his daughter.

"You disappointed me girl. What I had for you would have brought this house great power. You had to throw it all away didn't you. Your no daughter of mine. You will die for betraying this house." Her father said as he squeezed tighter.

Suddenly a crack was heard and Cassius found himself staring at a house elf. Her started to speak when he found himself flying across the room before he crashed into the wall.

"You will not harm her. She belongs to my master." The elf said. The elf turned to the girl who was gasping for breath as she laid on the bed. Her eyes were half open as she stared at the elf.

"Give Dobby your hand." Dobby the elf said to the girl. She glanced at her parents. Her father was scowling at her and the elf. Her mother looked worried but nodded. She grasped the elf's hand.

"Take the bitch. And don't ever come back here again. The wards will be changed." Her father spat.

She slowly stood up and gripped the elf's hand tighter. With one last look at her mother the pair disappeared.

**ooOOoo**

At the same time 1 hour earlier...

She made her way through the house with silent steps. She wanted to sneak out the back so that she could go flying while her parents slept. She loved flying. The thrill of it all sent tingles down her spine. She sighed as she recalled waking up and finding her knickers were soaked. Oddly though, she didn't recall having that kind of dream.

She shrugged and made her way through the kitchen. Her mother would be down soon to start breakfast. Her mother was an excellent cook. Her mother often cooked for them because she enjoyed doing it. Even though her father said using magic to cook was faster. But she suspected that her mother did it because it reminded her of the muggle world she came from.

She made her way out through the porch and grabbed her broom in the process. A quick glance told her that no one was around. She smiled and jumped onto her broom.

She soared into the sky and screamed in joy. This was the best thing ever. She flew across the yard and headed towards the forest. Her mother once told her never to go in there for evil things lurked.

At the moment though, she could care less. She flew for what felt like forever when she was suddenly overcome with an intense emotion. Her left hand slid down into her knickers and she gasped. She tried to hold the broom steady as her hand tried to steady the fire inside her. Minutes later she threw her head back and screamed. As she did her grip of the broom loosened and she slipped off. As her body plummeted towards the ground. The only thing going through Katie Bells head was why was she going to die?.

**A/N: I kept the identity of one of the girls a secret for now. I would love to hear all of your guess's as to who it is though. Over 300 alerts and favorites. Wow thank you all. :D. I know a lot of you may wonder why I put Hermione in the fic. Well to be honest while I enjoyed the books I was never a big fan of Ron/Hermione or Harry/Ginny. While I do enjoy the stories on here about the Harry/Ginny pairings its just not my style. I will say this that Ginny will not be one of the seven witches. Sorry to those that are in fav for that paring. As for Dumbledore I decided to go for a Good/Manipulative Dumbles. He was Manipulative in the story even if some didn't see it. Thanks for all the reviews and I will try to have the next chapter up by next weekend. I will be playing Elder Scrolls: Skyrim all this week. Thanks :D**


	4. Falling Witches And Surprise!

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the world of Harry Potter.**

Katie's eyes widened at the approaching ground. This was it. She was going to die. She looked around and frantically tried to pull her wand out. Suddenly there was a crack and she felt someone grab her. Another crack and Katie was gone.

She screamed as both her and her savior landed on the ground on their sides. She opened her eyes to stare into the face of a house elf. She was surprised. "Er.. thank you."

The elf smiled at her. "It is nothing Mrs. Dobby would do anything for the great Harry Potters mate."

Katie's eyes widened 'Mate?' "Um, What do you mean mate?" She asked the small elf. But Dobby shook his head.

"It is not for me to say. Master Harry will tell you himself. If you will go through that door and take two left turns you will find my Master. I've got other duties and must be off." And with another crack the elf was gone.

It was than that Katie's eyes took in her surroundings. The house looked like something out of a horror movie. She moved down the hallway towards the door the elf indicated. She noticed things that would give one pause in their nightmares. As she neared a door that was across from what she guessed was the entrance she froze in her tracks as screaming started.

"Filthy Traitorous whore. How dare you step into this honorable house. I'll.." The voice didn't get to finish as another yelled "Silence you old Hag!"

Katie's eyes widened. Who was this girl yelling at? She continued to make her way down the hallway before turning a corner and to her surprise she collided with someone.

"Ow, Sorry." She said as she gently rubbed her head. She had apparently knocked heads with said person. She looked down to stare into the swiftly changing eyes of one Nymphadora Tonks.

"Geez, Watch where your walking. I think you gave me a migraine." The pink haired witch said grumbling.

Katie stared at the witch. "I'm sorry, but who are you and where are we?" She asked. She stared down the hallway behind Tonks and could see light coming through a door.

Tonks slowly got to her feet and eyed up the young witch. Katie had long dark hair with dark colored eyes. Tonks glanced at her neck and a smile graced the her face when she saw the rune on the girls neck.

"It's obvious your one of the seven. Come, Harry awaits." She said. Tonks held out her hand to Katie who stared at her like something was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry. But, what are you talking about? What do you mean one of the seven?" Katie asked. She slowly took a step back as her hand slid into her robes to look for her wand.

Tonks saw this and started to giggle. This seemed to catch Katie by surprise. So Tonks explained.

"It's good you are cautious. I wish more were like you." The pink haired witch said smiling.

Katie relaxed slightly and stared at the woman. "Explain to me why I am here."

Tonks smile grew wider. "Let me ask you this first. Have you experienced any powerful emotions in the last twenty four hours?"

Katie's eyes widened. 'No, She couldn't know could she?' Katie simply nodded her head and Tonks laughed. She stopped abruptly however when she noticed the scowl on Katie's face.

"You said something about one of the seven. What did you mean?" Katie asked.

Tonks sighed. "I can explain some. But, to be honest. It is best that you ask Luna and Harry to explain. They're the best ones to explain it all to you really." Katie nodded. Tonks turned towards the door and motioned for Katie to follow.

Once Katie stepped beside her the two witches set off towards the door while Tonks began explaining. "Have you been feeling a pull since these feelings have started occurring? Like for an example. You feel like you need something that is lost and it must be desperately found."

Katie stared wide eyed at the witch and nodded her head. Tonks smiled. "That is the nature of the bond. It is what ties us to him. You were feeling it because you were away from our bond mate."

Katie stopped as Tonks past her. Tonks stopped to turn and look at the girl. "What do you mean our bond mate? I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about."

Tonks raised her hair off of the side of her neck and Katie saw a tattoo of some kind there. "This is the mark of the bond. You have it as well."

Katie's eyes widened. "I don't believe you." Tonks conjured a mirror and handed it to Katie. Katie took the mirror and held it up to her neck and sure enough a reddish colored rune was etched into her neck.

"But, How? Why?" She asked. What had happened? Why was this happening to her? While she did like Harry to an extent she was not ready for that kind of commitment. But something deep inside her was telling her otherwise.

Tonks could see the confusion on the young witches eyes and she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Katie looked up at the witch and Tonks saw the fear in her eyes.

"Do not be afraid. He will love and treat you well. He treats us as if I was we are queens. He will do the same to you."

Katie nodded and once more the two witches set off towards the door. As they stopped so Tonks could open the door a strangely familiar smell hit Katie's nose.

"I smell something. It's familiar but I can't place it." She said. Tonks started to chuckle while shaking her head. Katie was about to ask her what was so funny when Tonks opened the door and Katies mouth dropped open. There was Luna Lovegood straddling Harry Potter on a sofa. The blond witch was impaled upon the man while her head was hung back and a primal growl was spewing forth from her mouth. Her eyes were tightly clamped shut.

Harry's eyes were closed as he held on to the petite girls waist. Katie noticed a rather large scar across the left side of his cheek. It looked like it was caused by a dark curse.

Suddenly Luna threw back her arms and yelled a guttural growl before screaming as Harry tossed his head back and grunted. A wave of magic washed over the two witches and Katie found herself aroused. She looked over to see Tonks hand had worked its way inside her robes and the pink haired witch was busy relieving herself. Katie was even more surprise when she noticed her own hand had dipped into her knickers as well.

Luna grunted once more and rolled off of Harry panting hard. Her blue eyes spotted the two witches and she smiled. "Did you enjoy the show?" The blond asked.

Katie's face lit up in embarrassment but strangely her hand was still working to relieve the pressure inside her. Luna stood up and approached the girl and grabbed her free hand. Katie started to protest but Luna placed a finger on the girls lip and silenced her.

"It's Ok. Come lay with Harry. He needs all he help he can right now." Luna said. Luna turned to Tonks and nodded. Tonks pulled out her wand and transfigured the couch into an enormous bed. Harry who was still laying on the couch sighed as it transformed under him. Katie noticed for the first time that Harry appeared to be ill.

"Is he Ok?" She asked. Tonks had made her way over to Harry and was trying to get him under some covers.

Luna glanced at the bed before turning back to Katie. "He will be fine in a day or two. Right now he needs rest." Katie was about to suggest that ridding the poor man like there was no tomorrow wasn't a great way to get some rest. But Luna stopped her from speaking. "I did that so he would be too tired to argue. If you haven't noticed Harry tends to be very stubborn."

Katie nodded. That was true. Harry Potter was known for his quick reactions and brashness in the heat of the moment. But than again. Wasn't he Gryffindor after all?

Tonks came over to join them. Katie looked at Harry who was sound asleep. She felt her heart flutter a little and a blush creep onto her face. 'Why was she feeling this way. Especially about him' She turned to Luna and demanded that the girl explain everything. Luna smiled and gestured for her to sit down because this might take awhile.

Katie sat there patiently for what felt like eternity as Luna explained to her about the rune, the pensive, and the bond. Katie blinked as Luna sat back and stared at the dark haired girl.

"Do you have any questions?" Luna asked. Katie had watched Luna while the girl explained and she had noticed several things. Luna had several cuts on her face that were healing quickly she might add. There was also a strange glow that seemed to shift in her eyes. When Luna had explained about the runes and the bond Katie had noticed that Luna's rune tattoo was yellow colored. Thinking back Katie had noticed that Tonks was purple when the woman had showed her hers earlier.

"So, I sense that something else happened?" Katie said gesturing to the cuts on Luna's face. The blond nodded.

"I'll explain. You will understand than while we must remain hidden for the time being." Luna said. Katie was about to ask what she meant but a hand from Luna silenced her.

Earlier...

The wall exploded with such force that Tonks was flung off the bed and slammed against the wall. Petunia who had been standing in the door way was thrown backwards against the stairwell. Harry heard her scream as she fell over the railing. The sickening crunch that followed sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't have time to react however as two robed figures burst in through the hole in the wall. Harry dodged just in time as a curse grazed his cheek and impacted the wall behind him.

"Well Well Well. Looks like our master was right?" One of the Death Eaters said. The other laughed as the two pointed their wands at Harry and Luna. Harry glanced at Tonks who appeared to have been knocked unconscious.

"What do you want?" He asked. His hand had slid under his pillow to grip his wand.

A voice behind the two responded. "All in good time little Potterkins." A cackling voice said. Upon hearing the familiar voice Harry's brow furrowed and his face contorted into pure hatred.

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled madly as she stepped over the rubble and smirked as she stared down at the so called boy-who-lived.

"I'm going to kill you you bitch." Harry growled.

Bellatrix smirked. "I'd like to see you try Potter. My lord will love the present I bring him." Harry glanced at Luna. Bellatrix's smile grew sinister. "Don't worry about the blond. My fellow Death Eaters will love playing with her. It's a pity she's already spoiled. But I've come here for you Potter."

Several things happened at once. Harry's anger overtook him as his wand flashed out and a stunning spell hit one of the Death Eaters in the chest. The other quickly turned to fire at Harry when he was hit by a spell from off to the side. Harry glanced at Tonks who had recovered and was aiming her wand squarely at Bellatrix.

"Well, if it isn't my half-blood niece." Bellatrix cackled.

"Hello aunty" Tonks said. The two women began to circle each other. Bellatrix cackled with delight as she faced down her sisters daughter.

The house was suddenly rocked by another explosion. Tonks glanced to the side which unfortunately left her unguarded and Bellatrix fired a stunner at her. She glanced at Harry and made towards him only to find herself flying backwards through the hole with Luna yelling _'Depulso.'_

Harry quickly ran over to Tonks and revived her as another explosion shook the house.

"We have to get out of here." Tonks said as she got to her feet.

Luna nodded but Harry shook his head. "We need to save my aunt. While she's been nothing but a royal bitch to me she doesn't deserve to die." He said.

Both girls sighed and nodded. Harry just had to have a saving people thing didn't he. They quickly made their way through the doorway and into the hallway as pieces of the house came down around them. Harry peered over the railing to see his aunt trying to crawl towards a phone that was on a table near the door. She appeared to have a broken leg. The trio made their way down to her and Harry dropped down to examine her leg.

"Don't touch me you freak. This is all your fault." She growled. Harry ignored her as he checked her over.

"Aunt Petunia. Is Dudley or Uncle Vernon in the house." Harry asked.

Petunia shook her head. "Vernon had to work early and Dudley had spent the night at a friends house."

Harry nodded. "Aunt Petunia. I know you don't like magic people but we can't go out the front door. There are Death Eaters everywhere attacking the house. We have to Apparate and were going to have to take you with us."

"I don't know if that will work Harry. The Death Eaters have probably thrown up counters for that as well as anti portkey wards." Tonks said.

Harry frowned. Dammit. He had to think of something. His eyes widened as an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Dobby!" He called out. In a flash the little house elf appeared before them. Petunia shrieked as she stared at the strange little creature.

"Master Harry calls for Dobby." The little elf asked.

"Yes Dobby, I need you to get us out of here. Were under attack by Death Eaters." Harry said.

Dobby nodded and grabbed onto Tonks and Luna's had. "I can only take two at a time." Harry nodded and the little elf popped away. Harry realized than that he wasn't sure where the elf was taking them.

The elf popped back soon and grabbed Harry and Petunia's hand. Harry felt the familiar feeling of being pulled through a hose pipe as the two appeared in a living room. Harry immediately recognized it as number twelve grimmauld place. He immediately was hit by memories of Sirius but he quickly pushed them aside as the sounds of his aunt puking drew his attention.

Tonks came over and dropped down next to the woman. She turned to Harry "I'm going to take her over to my mothers. She can help heal her leg."

Harry nodded even though he didn't think his aunt was up for another trip the pair vanished and he plopped down onto the couch. He noticed Luna watching him.

"Harry, Are you ok?" She asked. Harry nodded. Luna slid into the spot next to him and put her arms around him. "You can talk to me Harry Potter."

Harry stared into those silvery blue eyes and sighed. "I will Luna. Right now though I have a lot to deal with." He said. She nodded in understanding.

Harry noticed Dobby standing off to the side waiting patiently to be noticed. Which is a unknown characteristic for the elf. Seeing the elf sparked something in Harry memory.

"Dobby, When you came to rescue us you called me master. Why?" Dobby eyes widened and he looked around nervously. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Dobby, what's going on?" Harry asked. Dobby immediately latched onto Harry's leg and started to bawl his eyes out.

"Dobby sorry master Harry. Dobby not tell the great Harry Potter that Dobby be his elf since Dobby freed him." The little elf wailed. Harry's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Dobby not tell Harry Potter that elves need to be bonded to continue living. Dobby knows master Harry has a great heart. Dobby sees this and wants to be great Harry Potters elf. So when Harry Potter tricked old master into freeing Dobby. Dobby immediately bonded with the great Harry Potter." The little elf wailed.

Harry sighed. Hermione was going to kill him. Harry grabbed Dobby by the shoulders and pried him off. He stared down at the whimpering elf. "Dobby, I'm not mad though I can't be for sure what Hermione's going to do when she finds out. But I understand that you did what you did. Now listen..." Harry trailed off as he suddenly grasped his chest and fell to his knees.

Luna immediately dropped down next to him in alarm. "Harry, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Someone's in trouble. I think its one of our bond mates." He gasped. He wasn't sure who it was. Blurry images through his mind. To his and Luna's surprise Dobby reached up and touched his head. Harry felt a slight tingle followed by Dobby's eyes widening.

"Two of master Harry's bond mates be in trouble. Dobby will save them for master Harry." The little elf squeaked. He popped away leaving Harry and Luna staring at the spot.

Harry got up and sat back down on the couch and closed his eyes. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He felt his zipper slide down his jeans and he opened his eyes to see Luna pulling his length out.

"Don't you ever get enough?" He tiredly asked. Luna smiled. "I'll never have enough of you Harry Potter."

Present...

Katie stared at Luna. "I'm glad that you three made it out Ok."

Luna smiled and thanked the girl. "So... what now?" Katie asked.

"When Harry wakes up I'm going to secure the bond with him." Tonks said from off to the side. Katie turned to the pink haired witch who was now laying in the bed beside Harry. She was curled up against the man.

Katie's face flushed as she realized what the witch implied. "Is there anyway for me to contact my parents?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "Though I'd advise you to tell them that you are in a safe secure location. You should also warn them to be on guard. Voldemort may not know about you yet. So far he only knows about the three of us."

Katie nodded and got up. She started to make her way towards the fireplace when a loud pop was heard and Dobby appeared followed by one of the people that she had secretly wished would die.

"What the hell is this bitch doing here." She snapped as she got into the face of the other dark haired girl.

"I have no idea where I am but if you don't get out of my face I'll turn yours into mesh." Pansy said.

Tonks and Luna's eyeabrows raised. They knew that Harry had acquired seven different pieces of soul. But why did one of them have to be from one of his most hated enemies.

**A/N: Wow, so many reviews. Thanks to everyone. I felt so energized buy you guys and girls reviews that I cranked this chapter out in a jiffy just for you. I know quite a few people guessed that the girl in the previous chapter was Pansy and you guessed right. But my question to you is. Is she the girl behind door number seven? Well. You'll have to find out :D. Next update might be around the end of the week though. I have some work I have to take care of in the early this week.**


	5. Of Snakes And Pixies!

**Chapter 5**

**I walk to the podium and look before the crowd assembled. I do not nor will I ever own the world of Harry Potter. I look around and I quickly grab a large globe off its stand that says Harry Potter's world on it. I run across the stage while screaming the world is mine the world is mine. When suddenly I'm knocked on the head by non other than J.K. Rowling. Remember folks. The world belongs to her :D**

**A/N: A few people have expressed their questions as to why Pansy? Or isn't Pansy ugly and so forth. First let me say that I'm a sucker for conflict between characters. It adds power to a story to me anyways. Second. For my idea and image of Pansy I'm deferring to the appearance of the actress in the last few Harry Potter movies. She's a very pretty woman. I'm also doing the same with Katie Bells appearance in the last two years that take place in the HP world in the movies. I'll also task my readers to try to figure out what the connection is that the seven witches share with Harry beside their souls. Each has a unique talent that will serve Harry well in the coming war.**

Harry groggily woke to the sounds of shouting. He felt like as if he had been hit by a bus. He groaned causing someone to place their hand on his head.

"There there Harry. Everything's Ok." Luna said. She smiled down at Harry as his eyes fluttered open.

"Is everything Ok." He muttered. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"Er... like ten minutes maybe." Luna said. Harry sighed. All this blasted shouting was making his head pound.

"Would every body just shut the bloody hell up." He yelled. Silence gripped the room and he finally caught sight of the two women who had been arguing.

"Katie?" He gasped. The dark hair girl nodded and glanced to her side. Harry's gaze followed hers and his eyes widened even farther before turning into a scowl. "Pansy." He spat.

Pansy stared at Harry for a moment before she made her way over towards Harry. Wands were aimed at her immediately but she paid them no head. She stopped in front of the boy and stared down at him. She gripped her robes and slid them off. She pulled her under shirt off exposing her ample chest. Harry was in shock at what he was witnessing. Pansy Parkinson was stripping in front of him. As Pansy removed the finally bit of her clothing she got down onto her knees and kowtowed before him. Harry stared down at the girl in bewilderment. Pansy leaned back and stared into Harry's green eyes. She began to speak but it was a long forgotten language. One they often used for their spells. _"__Nunc tibi vir meus. Nunc et semper. Seorsum anima mea usque ad consummationem saeculi tua."_ There was a flash of light and it quickly vanished. Harry noticed the rune on her neck was black as the darkest of night.

"I'm afraid you've caught me by surprise Pansy." Harry finally managed to speak. The rest nodded their agreement. "I thouht you hated me with passion." Harry said eying the girl.

Pansy sighed. "I do hate you to an extent Harry Potter. But only to an extent. Do you realize how hard it is to be a woman in Slytherin. Your expected to be on your back or knees twenty-four seven. I was fortuante enough that only Draco had taken interest in me. Other girls have not been so fortuante."

"Still though you don't seem to angry about this. It's as if you in a way hoped something like this would happen." Tonks said. Katie nodded her agreement while Luna simply stared off into space.

Pansy regarded the pink haired witch before speaking. "That is true to an extent. But I did not even find out that I was bonded until a short while ago. My father had a marriage contract for me. There were two clauses in there that would negate the marriage. One is if I died before the contract could be fulfilled. Two is if I had married before the contracts beginning date. Some things happened and your little elf showed up to bring me here. Seeing the three of you made me realize that some kind of contract or bond had happened. It's the only logical explanation of my former contract being voided."

"Wait, why would you be able to get married if you already had a contract?" Katie asked.

Pansy regarded her with a sneer. "Because fool. Stipulations are often worded deeply in the contracts that if a better investment comes along." She paused to give Harry a wicked smile. "It is often taken."

Katie nodded while Tonks seemed thoughtful. "Ok, But why strip and humble yourself before Harry." Luna asked. Her pale eyes seemed to stare into Pansy's soul. For the first time ever. Pansy felt herself shiver slightly at the penetrating gaze of the blond girl.

Harry noticed that Dobby had popped out some time ago. He sighed and turned to Pansy to wait for her to continue.

"The little elf had told me that I was now Harry's. I was merely offering my maidenhood to my husband. Lord Potter." Pansy said. She stared into his green eyes as a smile creept up onto her face.

Katie snorted "Maidenhood? Yeah right. We all know Draco took that the day you were sorted into Slytherin."

Pansy was on her feet in a flash with her wand pointed at Katie. "Call me a slut again and I'll hex you till your ears bleed."

Harry glanced at the assembled witches. As well as the wands drawn towards Pansy. "Put your wands down. All of you."

All eyes turned to him. "If you insist Harry." Luna said. Slowly one by one the wands started to drift downwards. Harry turned to Tonks.

"How is my aunt?" He asked.

"Other than the fact that my mother had to stun her so she would stop calling her a freak. She'll be fine."

Harry nodded. "Have your mother let me know as soon as she's finished with her healing." Tonks nodded.

"I demand that you claim me now my lord." Pansy said sliding onto the bed. She had slowly been making her way up the bed when several growls stopped her. She turned to stare in the face of three very angry witches.

"You don't get to chose when he takes you. He decides." Tonks growled.

Harry glanced at Tonks and the other witches who once again had their wands drawn and pointed at Pansy. 'Oh why in heavens did I get a piece of her soul' He shook himself from his thoughts and turned to Pansy. "Why are you in such a rush for this?" He asked suspiciously.

Pansy clenched her teeth and stared down at the sheets. She had to tell him. It was her duty now as his wife. She looked back up and stared deep into his eyes. "There are ancient laws that dictate family magic. Such as if a powerful lord claims the only daughter of another noble family it grants a take over clause in magic for the victor. One that states whats mine is yours and so forth. I won't lie to you husband. I'm mearly rushing this out of revenge. I want my father to pay for what he did to me." She paused to take a deep breath. It was than that Harry noticed the dark marks around her neck and his brow furrowed in anger. He didn't get a chance to speak as Pansy continued. "When you take my maidenhood several things will occur. My family has always been bound to the dark. Their knowledge is a huge asset to the dark lord. Once I am yours in body as I am already of soul. Those assets will be yours. I can give you a great many things my lord. I cannot lie to you. I will be faithful to you. I will bear you strong children. When those children are old enough they will claim what is left of the Parkinson line."

"Why the Parkinson line? Why wouldn't they take the Potter name?" Katie asked.

Pansy sighed as if this was boring to her. "It's the end of line clause. I'm not surprised that you don't know since your a half blood." She turned to Luna. "But you know don't you. Your the last pureblood in your line as well. If Harry and you were to have children. A boy would take your maiden name while a girl would take Potters name." Luna merely nodded in agreement with the girl.

Harry's mind was spinning and he felt slightly light headed. "This is a lot to take in. I need to think."

Pansy frowned "If that is what you wish. But you should not wait long my lord. If he manages to change the wards before I am claimed it will make entering my former home most difficult."

Harry nodded in understanding. He needed something to drink. "I think I'm going to grab something to drink." He started to move when Pansy pushed him back down on the bed.

"No my lord. We are here to take care of you. Fetch our husband some water." Pansy spat at Katie.

"You get it for him you bitch." Katie growled back. The two women stared each other down. Neither realized that Tonks had left and came back with a glass of water.

"Cut it out both of you." Harry said and proceeded to drink his water. Both women cast one last look at each other before turing their attention back to Harry.

"I've decided. I'll do it once I get something to eat in me."

"But Harry." Katie started but Harry held up a hand. Pansy threw a satisfied smirk at the girl.

"There is one other thing my lord. Once you claim me, you take control of the Parkinson's vaults. The money in those vaults will be yours. It will cripple a small part of Voldemort's finances." Pansy stated.

Harry's eyes widened. This was too good to be true. He was about to comment again when his stomach growled loudly. There was a moment of silence before the room burst into laughter. Harry tried to hide his face under the sheet in embarrassment. Even Pansy had joined in on the laughter.

"I guess that settles what we must do now." Katie said turning to the rest of the room she clasped her hands together. "So, wheres that little elf so we can fetch him to get us some food."

"Dobby" Harry called. A moment went by that stretched into minutes and the little elf still didn't appear. He was started to think something was wrong when there was a sudden crack and a pile of blond hair hit the floor at the foot of his bed.

Harry spotted Dobby who was wrestling around on the ground with Kreacher. The two elves were punching and kicking each other wildly. Harry's attention quickly turned however when the blond mass of Harry stood up and deep blue eyes regarded him.

"So, I sort of find it ironic that I'm not the only Slytherin in this bond. Your little elf is quite a gossip." Daphne Greengrass stated. The witches in the room stared at her. Pansy had a slight scowl on her face. 'Competiton' echoed in her mind. Harry however was floored. 'What on Earth did I do too deserve two Slitherin's?'

He glanced at the two elves. "Stop fighting both of you." The elves relutantly stopped their fighting and got to their feet. Harry turned to Dobby. "Dobby, Since I'm reasonably sure by now that you know how to locate those bonded to me I want you to find the last two just like you did with Daphne." The little elf nodded his head furiously causing his little ears to slap his face. With a pop the elf was gone. Harry turned to Kreacher. "Kreacher. I want you to prepare a meal for all of us. And do it right." Harry glared at the elf. The elf nodded while muttering before popping away.

"So, what now?" Daphne asked. She walked towards a chair while swinging her hips in the process. Harry couldn't help but stare at her backside. An elbow from Pansy snapped him out of his daze.

"I'm guessing you have questions?" He asked Daphne. The blond Slytherin smirked. "Your elf was most helpful. I do say that you've got yourself quite a collection of women Harry. But I must ask. What makes you think you're up to my standards? After all not many men can keep up with me." She smiled devilshy at him.

"Why you little bitch." Katie started for the blond but Harry held up a hand.

"Can the Ice queen appearance Daphne. I know that you wouldn't be here if a part of you wasn't interested in me." He briefly wondered if she was the one behind the last door but a feeling in his gut told him she wasn't. He had thought that maybe Pansy was the one but the same feeling lingered. He briefly wondered how Pansy could have feelings for him but it made his head hurt. No, the last person still remained hidden for some reason.

Daphne sighed and smiled at Harry "I think I'll like you husband."

Harry smiled. Daphne stood up and pulled off her robes to reveal a cuvey figure.

"You should consider this a blessing in disguise Potter." Daphne paused as

Harry gave her a confused look. "You have two Slytherin's in your group. We can bring much to the table. We know how to work in the shadows for you." Her smile made Harry twitch slightly.

Harry was still staring at Daphne. "Like what you see Potter?" Pansy commented before elbowing him in the ribs again. Harry nodded which earned him another blow. Daphne giggled and stretched her arms high above her head. Harry's eyes were glued to her chest.

"I see someone likes the view." Daphne said pointing to the tent in his lap.

Pansy growled. "You can have your turn later. I must be first as I've ready stated." Harry frowned.

"No ones doing anything until I get some food. You girls are going to run me ragged."

Katie and Tonks looked offended while Luna and Daphne seemed to stare off into space. It was as if they were trying to think of ways to 'run him ragged' as he said. Pansy was just sitting there growling at Daphne. It was clear she didn't like competition from a fellow Slytherin.

Silence hung in the air for awhile. Eventually though. Daphne was the one to break the silence. "Well, I suggest Harry shows us to our rooms while we wait for the food to get done."

Several witches nodded but Luna stared at the girl. "You all will have your own rooms. My place will be beside Harry. I am his first and I will always be by his side." Daphne wanted to argue but a look from Luna's penetrating gaze silenced the blond witch.

Harry sighed and started to get up when a crack was heard followed by a loud "Ooph." and a thump on the floor. Harry and the other witches turned to see Dobby bouncing up and down. Beside him on the floor was one very bewildered Hermione Granger.

"Uhh.. What train hit me?" She asked groggily. Harry looked at Dobby who raised his hands as if trying to say 'beats me'.

"Hermione. Are you Ok?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled on the floor and stared dreamy eyed at Harry.

"Harry" She purred. 'Wait. Did Hermione Granger really just purr?' She got up onto her hands and knees and crawled across the floor towards Harry.

The other witches looked at each other before staring back at Hermione. "Ok, Who broke her?" Tonks said trying to lightened the mood.

Harry though was very worried. Hermione had got to his feet and crawled up his lap and sat on his knees. She was oblivious to the still stark naked Pansy next to him. Hermione's hand dove under the covers and latched onto his length. Harry jumped at the sudden brashness of Hermione.

"Luna?" He asked. Hermione was starting to freak him out. This wasn't like her at all. Luna leaned in close to Hermione and noticed something.

"She's covered head to toe in pixie dust." The blond witch said. Eyebrows were raised.

"Um, What does pixie dust do?" Harry asked. He was trying hard to ignore the fact that Hermione was jerking his length like there was no tomorrow.

"It causes a over whelming sense of euphoria. It brings out those desires that one wouldn't normally show. I think Granger is showing a part of herself that no one would normally ever see. I'm surprised though that she got a hold of the dust. It's illegal in Britain." Tonks said. Harry asked why.

"If given too much for such a long period of time it can cause severe addiction. But, I wouldn't worry." Tonks said quickly after seeing the panicked look on Harry's face. "She's been dosed with a lot but she'll recover in a day or two. Until than you might want to be careful around her. Her arousal will be hightened and her inhabitions lowered. As proven by the fact that she's humping your leg right now." Tonks said gesturing to the witch.

Harry sighed. "Tonks, Can you take Hermione up stairs. She can use the room that we used last summer." Tonks nodded and pried the protesting girl off before heading upstairs with the girl.

Harry turned back to Dobby. "How did she get covered with pixie dust?"

Dobby looked down at this feet. "Dobby sorry master Harry. Dobby had to take a break while apparating. Dobby stopped in a forrest on the way here. Dobby didn't know that Dobby and Harry's Granger would land in a nest full of Cornish Pixies. Dobby also didn't know that it was mating season for them."

Katie burst out laughing followed by Daphne. Of all the things to happen Hermoine Granger landing in a pixie nest during mating season was something they never thought they would hear.

"Dobby, I want you to rest until you feel you have enough strength to search for my last bondmate." Dobby started to protest but Harry held up his hand. "No Dobby, You were lucky it was Cornish Pixies. But what if it was something much worse?" Harry asked. Dobby stared at his master and realized that Harry was right.

"Very well master Harry. Dobby be going to get some sleep." Dobby popped away.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Now what?" He asked looking at the assembled witches. Pansy pushed him onto his back and swung her leg over him. She settled on his knees.

"Now, I get to try out your seeker skills for myself." She said smiling devilishly. Just than a bell was heard signaling that dinner was ready. Pansy groaned loudly and slid off as Harry's stomach rumbled.

"Let's get something to eat than we can talk so more. Also, I want to send a letter to Gringotts. I want to have a talk with the Goblins." Harry said to Tonks. The pink haired witch nodded.

Harry stood up and turned to Pansy. He held out his hand to her. "Come, let's get something to eat. Than we will continue." He smiled at her. She stared at him for a moment before nodding.

**ooOOoo**

**The Previous Night...**

When the various pieces were sent out to several witches. One piece was still searching for its owner. It flew through a forrest, across large cities searching for the one that is its owner. It pulsated blue as it streaked through the sky. If anyone had spotted it. It would have looked like a shooting star. Finally it spotted its target and zoomed towards her.

Meanwhile...

When the finally piece latched onto its owner. Voldemort screamed again as a thick cracking sound was heard. He jerked about violently as his subjects watched on in horror. Suddnely his body jerked once and settled as he passed out from the trauma. A soft yellowish red light rose up from Voldemort's mouth. The light hovered for a moment before sending a pulse of magic. The witnesses in the room would soon forget about the glowing orb. The orb suddenly rocketed towards a window shattering it in the process. The light sped over the trees and headed towards a small village. The light settled over an area in the village before slamming into the ground. The light plungged through a casket and into the remains of a body. The body began to glow as Bones started to regrow. Soon veins, tissue, muscles, and various other parts started to regrow. Hours passed finally around the same time that the battle at Privet Drive was taking place. A pair of eyes flashed opened and only one word was spokem. "Harry!"

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. What is the last part of this chapter you ask? All will be revealed in the next chapter. As well as the final bondmate. As for the last part. Well its something I've planned for awhile. It will play apart of the story as well so don't worry. Till next time :D**

**Daphne's backstory will be in the next chapter as well.**


	6. Secrets, Strange Women, And Surprises!

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Rubs very large knot on head from last chapter* It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Some things were answered last chapter more questions were asked. Strange things happened? Well get ready for more ;)**

**I wanted also to give a special thanks to MonkeyKing. ;)**

Daphne Greengrass lay stretched out on her bed in a very pissed off mood. Her father was being a royal pain today. She wanted to go visit her best friend Tracy Davis but nooo her father insisted she stay home to attend some boring party that was being thrown by her parents. They normally didn't want her to stay but she knew what this was really about. She was sixteen now and offers would start to pour in for her hand in marriage. As it was his duty her father would have to negotiate the bride price. She wasn't happy. Why couldn't her father just let her choose who she wanted to be with. But no, he was hell bent on old world pure blood traditions. She sighed and thought about her sister. Astoria was still a few years away from having to deal with this aggravation.

A smile graced Daphne's regal features. She often smiled when she thought about her sister. This smile though was for a different reason. Their father would have a heart attack if he knew his youngest daughter was not only fancying a Gryffindor but the boy was also a muggle born. Oh how her father would surely cast her sister out of the house Greengrass for merely associating with a muggleborn alone.

Her smile faltered as her thoughts once again came back to her parents party tonight. She secretly wished that some knight in shinning armor would rescue her.

Suddenly a loud pop was heard and she found herself staring in the large blue eyes of a house elf.

"Your not one of ours. Who do you belong to?" She asked. Her hand was already reaching for her wand. The little elf squeaked and started bouncing. The little thing sure was hyper.

"I'm Dobby. I be master Harry Potters elf." He bounced with even more joy as he said his master name. Daphne's hand stopped and she stared at the elf.

"What did Harry Potter send you here for?" She was very curious. Why would the boy-who-lived. The perpetual anti-christ of Slytherin would send his elf here of all places.

Dobby bounced up and down some more. "Master Harry sends Dobby to find and bring back the rest of his bond mates. The others are already at house Black." The little elf bounced up onto a nightstand. There he grabbed a glass of water from her nightstand and chugged it down. "Dobby be sorry mistress. But Dobby been traveling a lot." He finished with a loud burp.

Daphne turned up her nose at his behavior but what he had said caught her attention.

"Bond mates? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You be one of master Harry's bond mates. You have the mark just like the others." He said pointing to her neck. She jumped up and went over to the mirror. She pulled her long hair aside and sure enough a emerald green tattoo of a rune was etched onto her neck.

She whirled and stared with anger at the elf. "So you mean to tell me that I'm practically married to Harry Potter?"

Dobby's head bounced up in down in conformation. She sighed and plopped back down on her bed. While she didn't want her father to pawn her away like some prize animal she didn't really want to be married so soon. But, would it be so bad. He was Harry Potter after all. The more she thought about the more she realized that his was in a way an excellent opportunity. She could use his wealth and power to influence her decisions in politics. She could convince Harry to take over the Greengrass votes. Oh yes, this wouldn't be so bad at all. Than she realized that she would have to share him with six other women. She was upset at first but than she realized as long as she got what she wanted. Who cares.

She turned to the elf. "Ok, let's go." She stood up. Boy was her father going to be pissed about this. She smiled evilly as she gripped the elf's hand. With a pop the two vanished.

**OoOOoo**

Late afternoon... Hogwarts...

Albus Dumbledore sat in the great hall in his usual spot in the middle at the staff table. The mood in great hall was one of sadness. Word had spread like wildfire of Harry Potters demise. Albus could see several of the staff upset at the news that one of the greatest wizards of their generation was gone.

He had first thought that Harry might have managed to survive and make it to Sirius's home. But when they tried flooing or Apparating to... oh dear.. what was it again?. The order had all but forgotten the address. Albus had thought that the spell concealing it surely would have vanished when Sirius died. But, apparently the secret died with him and Number twelve was lost to the order forever.

Albus sighed. He still had hope that Harry was alive. He looked up as a large barn owl flew into the great hall and headed right for him. The owl landed and stuck out its leg. Albus took the parchment and unrolled it. His face paled drastically.

Snape and Sprout came over to see what had caused the old mans reaction. Once they read the top Snape's face turned to pure hatred. Sprouts hand went to her mouth as she began to whimper.

The scroll was short and simple.

_Lily Potters Grave was found to have been exhumed. Her body is missing. Please contact the Ministry as soon as you can Albus. We need to bring the disgusting people who did this to justice. _

_Signed- Kingsley Shacklebolt_.

Albus handed the noted to McGonagall and stood up. "I will be at the Ministry for most of the day. Send word if something happens that you can't control." Minerva looked insulted that Dumbledore thought she couldn't handle a situation. She glanced down at the note and her stern face cracked as tears came to her eyes. 'What horrible person would do such a thing.'

**ooOOoo**

Earlier at the Black Home...

Harry was sitting at the table eating with several of his wives as he was now calling them. It was no use saying fiance or girlfriend. Since he was after all. Carrying a piece of their soul in him.

He smiled as Daphne was drinking some wine they had found in the cellar. Harry shuddered at the mention of the cellar. There were several things down there that sent shivers up his spine. Daphne and Pansy however didn't seemed bothered by it at all. In fact, they seemed to be almost giddy with excitement at the various dark things down there. Harry was surprised that they had found a bottle of very old wine down there. He had protested at first about them drinking it. He suggested that maybe it was cursed but the girls didn't listen. So far they were fine but he still worried.

Pansy was eating some bacon and eggs that Kreacher had whipped together for them. The little elf had surprised him as he doted over the two Slytherin girls like they were gods. Harry frowned. Than again they were from dark families so he wasn't surprised that Kreacher was praising them.

He glanced around again as his eyes landed on Katie. She was chatting avidly with Tonks about something to do with Quidditch. Tonks seemed to enjoy the conversations very much.

Hermione was unconscious at the moment. She had passed out a short while earlier. Harry smiled a little as he thought about his friend. Tonks had went to check on her earlier and she was hanging from the chandelier like some primate. Tonks had to use a stunner followed by a cushioning charm as she quickly fell tot he floor. Hermione passed out about an hour after that.

Finally his gaze fell on Luna who was staring off into space as usual. He glanced down and smiled when he saw their hands were intertwined. His heart would swell with joy every time Luna would glance and smile at him. Yes boys and girls Harry Potter was in love. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly towards Luna. But, these feelings just felt so normal. He imagined though that he would start to feel the same as well to the other girls once the bonds were fully consummated. Still though, he knew he would always have a special place in his heart for the blond-blue eyed girl.

He was dragged out of his thoughts as a large regal owl flew in through the window and landed in front of him. The owl held out his leg with a scroll attached and Harry took it. It had the Gringotts official seal on it. The owl waited patiently for him to read it. Harry shrugged as the witches gave him a look. He unrolled it and began to read aloud so the witches would know what it was about.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_As per Mrs. Tonks request we have reenforced the wards around the Black estate. Please note that when you became Lord Black as per your godfathers Will. The Fidelius Charm over the home was lost. A new one has been cast as of Six A.M. This morning as per request by Lady Potter. A new secret keeper as been proclaimed as well. We ask you Lord Black-Potter to join us at Four P.M. Later today so we can discuss the more intricate details of Lord Blacks Will. We would also like to inform you that due to your marriage you are now considered emancipated as per wizarding law. The Potter wills will now be opened and ready for you to read. Please send a response by the owl in front of you whether you are able to make the appointment today or not. And of course your lovely wives are most welcome to attend. _

_Thank You, _

_Director Of Accounts. Ragnok Goldbringer_

Everyone stared at each other in shock before Pansy spoke up. "Who the hell is this Lady Potter?" She growled.

The other witches seemed to echo her thoughts. "I don't know. But, I'm guessing well find out when we get to the bank. Harry, hurry up and send a reply before the owl eats all your food." Katie said. Harry turned and shrieked as the owl was chowing down on his bacon. He wrote a hasty reply and sent the owl off.

Harry sat in the chair thinking afterwards that things seemed to be getting stranger by the minute.

"What time is it now?" Katie asked. Tonks held up her wand the time appeared hovering over them. It was only around noon. Harry resolved to try and get some sleep for a few hours before he was due at the bank. He moved to stand up when a loud pop was heard followed by cursing coming from the living room.

Harry and the girls got up quickly and headed for the room and came across a peculiar sight. Dobby was attached to the leg of a girl who was growling at the elf and bouncing around on one leg trying to shake him off.

"Stupid elf. Let go of me so I can gut you properly." She shouted. The sight was almost comical as Dobby held on for dear life as she thrashed her leg about. Harry took in the girls appearance. She had waist length raven black hair with matching eyes. Eyes that seemed to shine with power Harry thought. She looked around wildly as if looking for something to pry the little elf off when her eyes landed on Harry.

Her smiled spread from ear to ear. Harry watched as Dobby let go and backed up. The little elf all but collapsed in exhaustion. Harry was starting to wonder if Dobby had really rested when the woman answered his unspoken question.

"Your little elf gave me quite a struggle. But I was intrigued so I put up a minimal fight. I wanted to see who had stolen a piece of my soul." She slowly stalked towards him. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck were standing on end. Something was terribly wrong. "Oh yes, I know about that. Your little elf was quite informative." Harry groaned inwardly. He should have told Dobby not to say anything to the witches until he had said otherwise.

There was a noise and all five witches had their wands trained on the newcomer. She paused seemingly as if to notice as if it was the first time noticing them. "Interesting..." She muttered. Her eyes shifted back to Harry again and a predatory smile appeared.

"You used a very ancient and powerful artifact my friend. You do know that there are consequences for your actions. Tell me.. why did you use the rune?" She asked. Her eyes seemed to dance in the light of the sun shinning through the windows. Harry noticed that she had half the distance to him covered and was still slowly making her way towards him. He couldn't move however. It was as if his body had locked up.

"It was used to save his life. To rid him of the evil that was inside of him. A very dark and powerful wizard attempted to kill him when he was a baby. Instead, thanks to the power of Harry's mothers love. The spell backfired and killed the dark wizard but in the process it placed a piece of the dark wizards soul inside Harry." Luna said.

The woman glanced at Luna and she stared at the blond witch for a moment before a smile spread on her face. "You are his first are you not? You are the one that activated the runes magic.?"

Luna glanced at Harry than back to the woman and nodded. "I'm curious though. Did you know every detail of the rune?" The woman asked Luna. Luna shook her head and the woman nodded.

"I guess I should thank you than." This caused several of the witches to give confused looks. The woman chuckled. "I was imprisoned. When the runes magic was unleashed it broke the chamber that kept me. I now once again walk the Earth." Harry's eyes widened at the last part.

"What do you mean once again walk the Earth." Katie asked. Her wand hand was shaking a little. The others seemed to be nervous as well. Daphne and Pansy were staring at the woman with a peculiar expression.

"What is your name?" Pansy asked her. The woman flashed her a smile which caused the Pansy to jump slightly.

"I have been known by many names in my time. My grandmother gave me my name. Are you sure you want to know it?" She asked the dark haired Slytherin. Pansy looked unsure of herself now but nodded.

Harry had been watching Pansy's reaction when he felt something press against my skin. He turned his head to stare into the dark eyes of the woman. Alarm bells were ringing inside of his head. Yet, he couldn't move.

She brought her lips to his and kissed him. He was floored by a wave of power. Power that he had never felt. He felt like he was drowning when the woman stopped and stepped back slightly.

"You are strong. Yes, you will make an excellent mate." She gave him a predatory smile.

Harry head was whirling from the magic he had felt wash over him. It was then that something seemed to click inside of his head. "You're not human are you?"

There was a gasp from the witches who gathered around him now with their wands pointed at the woman, creature, whatever it was.

The woman cocked her head to the side as if she was sizing them up. She smiled. "A strong coven. Yes, this is most excellent." She smiled. She made to step towards them but a jerk of the witches wands made her stop.

"You never did tell us your name." Katie squeaked.

The woman glanced at her and chuckled. Harry and the girls noticed that her eyes had changed to a fiery red. She smiled and Harry could see fangs.

"What are you?" He asked. Though in hindsight. He wished he hadn't.

She turned to him. "I once roamed this Earth long ago. I was once known as Morgan. But you can call me Alexandria." She purred.

The witches around Harry jumped as there was a flash and Harry was in the woman's arms. Another flash and all the dishes went scattering as she had flung Harry onto the table onto his back. She gripped his shirt and ripped it off. The witches stared at Alexandria and wondered what the hell was going on. None of them thought to try and stun the woman.

Finally as the woman was ripping Harry's trousers off Luna seemed to come out of her daze. She pointed her wand at the woman who had stripped Harry of his boxers by now. She fired a stunner. There was a flare of light as the stunner impacted some kind of shield. One by one the witches snapped out of their trances and fired spells at the woman. Nothing happened. The woman turned to them and smiled. She turned to face Luna.

"I know you are the first. But I must do this. Too much time has already passed and I will die soon if I do not do this. A piece of my soul was given to save our mates life. I must replenish what he has taken. Otherwise If I die. We all die. Will you give me permission?" The woman asked.

Luna stared at the woman for a moment. She was extremely pissed that this unknown woman had brushed her aside like this. The woman should know her place. She was angry and wanted to say no. But, her love and concern for Harry was too great." She nodded.

A few of the women protested but Luna ignored them. All watched as the woman swung a leg over and in one swift motion impaled herself on Harry's length. Harry threw back his head as a powerful wave of emotion flared through him. As one the witches hands dipped into their knickers. Alexandria began to move back and forth. Slowly increasing her pace. Her groans mixed with Harry's as the two made love. Bright bands of magic began to materialize all around the witches. They were puzzled and confused but could not stop their menstruations of themselves.

Soon the woman was huffing loudly as was Harry. She leaned down and kissed him hard. She leaned back and Harry's eyes widened. Her features had changed. Her eyes were black slits. Her Hair was longer and puffier. Her fingers had grown into long pointy claws. She smiled revealing several rows of razor sharp teeth. He gulped and tried to turn his head away but couldn't. He felt the pressure building inside and knew he was going to release soon. She leaned down to his ear. "I am yours Harry Potter." Her voice sounded like two different people were talking at once. Suddenly the pressure rushed forward and Harry grunted his release. At the same time Alexandria threw her head back and let out a primal roar that seemed to shake the very foundation of the Black home. A flash of the magic that had been building temporary blinded everyone in the room. When it dissipated they found the woman stretched across Harry snoring with a peaceful look on her face.

"Boy Potter you don't play around do you?" Daphne voiced the question to the entire room.

**ooOOoo**

Ragnok sat the scroll on the desk. He leaned back and sighed. "Well, It looks like Mr. Potter will be attending." Ragnok said.

"That is most satisfying. I will be awaiting his arrival Director." A person said from the shadows of the office.

"How do you think he will react when he sees you Madam?" Ragnok asked. The person stepped out of the shadows and pulled down her hood to reveal long fiery red hair and blazing green eyes.

"I imagine my son will have many questions. I failed once before in ensuring that he wasn't brought up in a happy home. I may have protected him with my life but at what cost. My foul sister and that meddling old man have caused him nothing but pain. Both have been lying to him his whole life. I'll deal with my sister personally. As for Dumbledore... I'll let Harry handle him. House Potter will have its revenge against those who would seek to destroy the noble house of my family." Lily scowled.

Ragnok nodded as Lily stepped back into the shadows.

**A/N: So a lot of surprises in this chapter. I know a lot of people wondered about the seventh witch. It was a surprise huh? For those who wanted Fleur, Susan, or others I truly am sorry to disappoint you. But have no fear for I plan on writing several stories that are solely focused on those individuals. Next chapter contains Alexandria's back story. Some more of Pansy's and possibly. The meeting at Gringotts. ;)**

**Till next time. **


	7. Of Fairies and Sad Beginnings!

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I know quite a few of you were surprised at the last chapter. I'd also like to say that Lily is not apart of his Harem lol. More will be revealed in this chapter. Also While I originally didn't intend for this whole chapter to be Alexandria's back story. It just sort of happened that way. It's one of those chapters that writes itself.**

**Also please note that there are several different variations on Morgan Le Fay. I decided for this story since it is fanfiction and all that I would blend a mix of between facts and fantasy. Thank you all :D**

**1157 A.D...**

"Mommy, are monsters real?" Morgan asked. Her mother sat down beside her in the cottage and smiled.

"No my dear, But, the there are several magical creatures that may look terrifying. But you need not worry about them dear." Hestia said. She ran her long fingers through her daughters raven colored hair and smiled. Her daughter was growing up so fast.

"But, I saw some people down by the river that looked similar to us." Morgan said. Hestia's head snapped back to her daughter quickly.

"When did you see these people?" Hestia asked. She was suddenly very afraid.

"This morning. They saw me but I quickly ran into the bushes and vanished just as you taught me mother."

Hestia got up from the bed and approached the window. She peered out through the curtains and blackness greeted her. She sighed and started to turn away when a faint light caught her eyes. She squinted her eyes and could just barely make out the outlines of torches.

"Morgan, grab your things quickly." Hestia turned and ran over the table and began dragging it across the floor. Morgan quickly began stuffing her clothes and teddy bear into her sack. Her mother had taught her long ago that when she commanded she was to obeyed. It was for her own safety her mother had assured her.

Hestia's reached down and pulled up a large square portion of the floor. Underneath was a large circular stone. It had several different runes on it. Hestia reverted to her fairy form and traced her fingers over the runes in the shape of a pentagram. The runes flashed and the stone lifted up and slid to the side.

"Mother, I'm scared. I can hear men." Morgan began to whimper. Hestia growled and ran to her bookshelf. She tapped the cabinet and it slid aside to reveal a hidden door. She opened it and pulled out a rather large box. She brought the box over to the hole and dropped it into the hole. She than turned to her daughter.

"Morgan, I want you to get into the hole. I want you follow the tunnel until you reach the river. Once you reach the river head north until dawn. You will arrive in the land of the fay. There I want you to stay until you are grown my daughter. You are too vulnerable right now. When it is time find this place. Find the box. It has all my personnel journals and spell books. Now hurry my daughter. They are almost here." Hestia hissed.

Morgan whimpered but nodded her head and quickly slid into the hole. She looked back up at her mother. "What about you mommy?"

Hestia's face tensed. "I will stay to make sure they don't find you my sweet. Now, go."

Morgan ducked and began to make her way through the tunnel as the stone slid back into place.

The sounds of shouting were soon heard. She wanted to go back for her mother but she continued non the less. She passed the box of her mothers along the way and she tried desperately not to cry. She soon reached the edge of the river when a blood curdling scream came echoing out from behind her. A wave of magic flashed through the forest and she fell to her knees crying. Her mother was dead.

**OoOOoo**

She traveled along the river until sunrise. Her feet hurt and she was exhausted. But she trekked on non the less. Her mother had warned her to keep going. Her thoughts of her mother kept drifting into her mind and she tried hard not to cry. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Finally as dawn broke she spotted a cave and made her way inside of it. She barely slid her sack off of her shoulders before she collapsed against it. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

**OoOOoo**

She felt something poking her face and she tried to swat it away with her hand. A cackling of laughter was herd and her eyes snapped open. All around her small multicolored fairies were flying around her. She twirled in the air and seemed to be singing. A few had apparently decided that her hair was their new home.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Morgan whipped her head towards towards the voice . Her eyes fell upon the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She was tall and thin. Her skin was the color of bark from a tree.

"Who.. Who are you?" She asked. Her voice trembling slightly. The woman smiled and Morgan felt herself relax.

"I am Andromeda. I am queen of the fairies." Morgan's eyes widened. She moved quickly and got down onto her knees and kowtowed before the woman.

"My apologies my queen. I did not know." She hoped that the queen would forgive her. Her mother had always taught her that if she ever met the queen of the fairies to show proper respect.

To her surprise Andromeda chuckled causing all the fairies in the cave to laugh as well. "Do not humble yourself so much. You are but a child. A child that has a great destiny in store for her. Come now. We will return to the land of the fay. There you will be taught our ways." Andromeda held out her hand. Morgan stared at it for a moment before getting up and taking it.

The fairies gathered around her sack and it was soon lifted by the small creatures. Morgan was surprised at their strength. A white light suddenly gathered at the mouth of the cave. Morgan shielded her eyes as the light got brighter and brighter. She felt a pull and gasped as she stumbled. When she opened her eyes it was to a strange and mysterious new world. Strange creatures roamed about freely.

"Welcome to the world of the Fay." Andromeda said.

**OoOOoo**

Years passed by and Morgan grew older. Andromeda taught her many things about her heritage. Morgan's race was a rare off shoot cousin of a magical creature called a Vella. While Vella's normally looked human they could turn into frightening bird like creatures and cast fireballs. They also had the power of allure. A ability that captivated men around them. Vella's were almost common place in Europe since they had the ability to hide in plain sight.

The difference between Morgan's race and Veela's was large. Morgan had asked the name of her peoples race but Andromeda had hesitated stating that it was not her time to learn it yet. Morgan's race could look human like Veela's. But, they often had trouble containing their anger or lust. Anger and Lust were a big factor as to the cause of her species being so rare. Many of her kind had lost their tempers or gave way to lust at the wrong moments. Her race was considered of a dark nature. Given to the fact that they preferred to wander in the night and stay inside in the daytime. While sunlight didn't harm her species it weakened them somewhat.

Time passed and all too soon Andromeda walked her to the entrance of a cave. Morgan was now seventeen years old. She wore shinning silver armor across most of her body. Her middle was exposed but was covered with chain mail. The armor had been a gift from the queen.

Andromeda had told her once that she had several destiny's that awaited her. When questioned about this Andromeda had merely smiled and told her the answer would be found in time.

Morgan had originally decided not to go back but Andromeda had convinced her that the human world is where she belonged. Andromeda gave her a pack with several provisions to last her for awhile.

Morgan had bid her mentor farewell and reentered the human world. She traveled the entire day until she came across the tunnel that she had used to escape her home all those years ago. She traced it back and found the destroyed remains of her home. She removed several piles of wood and found the stone with the runes. She traced her fingers in the shape of a pentagram and the stone slid aside. It took her time to get to the box of her mothers. She was a grown woman now and the tunnel was to small for her grown form.

Later she sat in a clearing near her former home and went through the box. There were several journals of her mother as well as countless spell books. As the box got emptier she spied a small box at the bottom. She picked it up and opened it. In the box was a scroll with a rune tied to it. There was also a note that she quickly read.

_My Daughter, _

_If you are reading this than I am dead. I want you to know that I loved you deeply. You are my heart and soul. I have seen glimpses of the future my daughter. Your future is far from this world. When you feel you are ready. Say the words that are on the bottom of the scroll. They are written with a special ink that only our kind can see. I pray that you find the piece of your soul that you feel is missing._

Morgan sat there and cried with her mothers note clutched in her hand. Her tears falling to the ground around her. Eventually she stopped crying and looked at the scroll. The rune seemed almost as though it was glowing. She wanted to read the spell now. But, she didn't think she was ready. No, she had something else to do first. She had to avenge her mother.

Over time she built a new home and studied her mothers journals and spell books. A year after she had left the land of the Fay she set out to find the ones who had killed her mother.

She used her power to ensnare men in taverns and coax them back to her lair. There she would rip the information from them by force. Once done she would kill them. She had always known that her species were meat eaters. She soon found a taste for human flesh among those guilty of the crimes against her mother. She targeted men at first since they were the most obvious prey. Soon she switched to women as well. They were more difficult to convince to join her in her lair but they stood no chance.

At first she did this to single out the ones responsible for her mothers death. All too soon she began to enjoy it. The thrill of the kill over took her. A dark shadow seemed to take over her soul. Word spread of a powerful witch roaming the land. The witch was said to devour men and women alike. She had smiled at the peoples description of her. They often referred to her as Morgan Le Fay.

There came a time when men came searching for her. They wanted to prove their bravery by being the first to kill the witch. She killed most outright while others she seduced and than killed them for their flesh.

She had succumbed to the darkness and she loved it. Two more years passed and her power grew in strength. Than it all came to a head when she was carrying a fresh kill back to her lair and she came across the stream that had took her to the land of the Fay.

She glanced across the bank and she saw her mother standing there staring at her. Morgan froze as she stared at her mother. Her mother pointed at her and shook her head. Morgan dropped her kill and dashed through the stream towards her mother. Her mother vanished and Morgan looked around. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. She sat there on the bank and cried her eyes out in anguish. She felt so alone in the world.

That night she sat in her home and stared at the box that contained the scroll. She stared at it for hours on end before finally she picked the scroll up and unrolled it. The rune fell into her palm and seemed to glow.

Morgan read the spell at the bottom in her head and frowned. It was strange and didn't make much sense. There was also a note attached to the bottom of the scroll. She could have sworn it wasn't there before. She pulled it off and read it. It was short and simple. It basically told her that once she read the spell aloud she had to place the scroll and rune back into the box. Than place it under the stone from where her mother had left it for her all those years ago.

Thinking not much of it she read the spell aloud and felt a strange sensation in her body. She waited for awhile but nothing happened. She shook it off and did as the note instructed. She than made her way to her lair to sleep.

She was awoken by a strange feeling. Waves of magic swirled around her. She made to get up but found she could not move. She jerked left and right but still couldn't move. Her bed vanished and she found herself floating in the air. The magic suddenly became a yellow cocoon around her and solidified. She panicked and started screaming. She watched helplessly as she was lowered towards the ground. The cocoon touched the ground and didn't stop. She watched in horror as the cocoon slid into the Earth as if it was a finger parting the water. Eventually the cocoon stopped moving. She felt an overwhelming sensation to sleep. As her eyes drifted close she felt at peace for the first time in a long time. A glowing orb of light lifted out of her mouth and soared upwards through the dirt. It made its way over to the stone that was covered with seven runes. It settled down into the blue one.

Years passed and the world changed. The banks around the stream gave way to erosion over time. The small box that housed the scroll was washed into the stream and carried away. Eventually it was found by a wizard who thought it could give him the ultimate power. In his tinkering he managed to kill not only himself but he wiped an entire village out in the process. When word spread of the destructive power of the scroll dark wizards began to seek it out. But a wizard of the light found it in his travels. His name was Merlin. He had heard of its power and knew it was to dangerous for mortal men. He used his great power to modify the rune with the scroll. He tried valiantly to destroy it but it resisted. In the end he settled for a spell that once the rune was invoked it would dissolve and would never be able to be used again. With the knowledge that the scroll had one more use left in it he hid the scroll hoping that it would never be found. Time passed and eventually it was found by Xeno and Aleria Lovegood when they were building their home. They were curious but Xeno had heard of the legends and when he saw the scroll he had it immediately hidden in a safe in their home. The world had changed and it was too dangerous to just dig a hole and throw it in.

When Luna Lovegood used the rune on Harry its magic was unleashed. She truly believed that she was ridding the evil inside Harry. While she succeeded in her task of destroying the Horcrux inside of Harry she was not totally aware of the scrolls power. She knew about the seven pieces of souls that would have to be taken in order of Harry Potter to live. What she didn't know was that when she activated the rune. The magic shattered the cocoon around Morgan and returned her to the world above. The light of the blue orb hovered above her body. A flash was seen as the stone with the runes in it was uncovered. The piece of soul that had left Morgan combined with the blue orb from Harry. The orb glowed brightly for a moment before shooting into Morgan's mouth. A moment later her eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath. She was just sitting up when Dobby appeared in front of her. The elf started rambling on about his master and a bond. She wanted to dismiss it at first but her curiosity got the better of her. Before she realized it the elf had latched onto her leg and she next found herself in a very dreary looking home. She cursed the elf before her eyes fell onto a young man. His eyes were like emerald fire. Her magic called to him and she knew than that she had to have him.

When he had asked her her name. She felt a painful reminder of her past. She thought about her mother and her mentor and smiled. She would become known as Alexandria.

**A/N: Next update might not be until saturday as I got Elder Scrolls Skyrim now. Yay.. Next Chapter deals with some of Pansy's past and also we'll see the seven head to the bank. I wander what the wizarding world will thank when they see that one of Harry's wives is a dark creature of the fay?**


	8. Of Princesses and Goblin Dealings

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews as well as criticisms. I understand that my writing can be a little out there but I go for that sometimes. As for certain errors I've been looking for a beta as to get better with those. Thank you to those who point them out. I can only get better with time. Also for those of you who are wandering about Pansy and Daphne. Their personality's are somewhat switched up. I've read a lot of stories where Daphne is the Ice Queen and so forth. While Pansy is the ever present thorn in Harry's side. Pansy will be stuck up to a point. Her anger and jealously will often get her in trouble. Daphne will be calculating and clever but will also have a tendency to be somewhat brash at times. Traits that I fine are common in Slytherin. Now, On with the show. **

Ever since she was a little girl Pansy had always gotten what she wanted. Whether it be a toy or animal. Her father bought it for her. Her father often preached about the dark lord and his plans for all pure bloods. He would go on and on about how their family would take its place at the top wrung of pure blood society. She didn't really care about that as she was a little girl. Her father didn't become a royal prat until she turned twelve.

Things began to change when she started school. She got a much greater outlook on everything. Her ideals and goals became more bold. Hogwarts had a profound influence on her. Though not in the way her father might have wished. She was still spoiled but not as much, She began to make alliances within the house of Slytherin. Among those were Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. She had known Draco before Hogwarts as each of their parents often socialized with one another. Though Pansy didn't know it at the time that each of their fathers was a death eater.

She remembered watching Harry Potter make his grand debut into the wizarding world. She had expected as did other witches to see some dashing muscle built boy. Instead there was this messy haired frail boy. She had turned her nose up at him and thought nothing more of it. As the years passed she would often take part in the cruelty against Harry. Often times it was with Draco and his friends. Things began to change during the tournament in their fourth year. She had worn the badges along with the other Slytherins to make fun of Harry. Her opinions started to change when she watched him go up against the dragon. She was amazed at his speed on a broom. She had seen his face when he would pass by the stands. He was loving every minute of it. He became something peculiar to her. She started getting angry with herself whenever his face and eyes would pop into her head. Than in the second task that's when she knew something had changed within her. She watched as he swam ashore with his friend and the little Veela girl. When she saw Fleur kiss his cheeks her own face burned hot with a jealousy. She started to move towards them when she stopped. Why was she crushing on Harry Potter?

**OoOoo**

"Pansy, Earth to Pansy" Daphne called out. Pansy snapped her head out of the daze she was in and looked at the blond girl.

"Yeah?" She asked. She realized everyone was staring at her and her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Harry was asking you a question and you just seemed to wander off into your own head." The blond witch said. Pansy gave her an annoyed look and turned to Harry.

The group had been discussing the coming trip to the bank as well as items they were in need of purchasing. Pansy was still surprised that Harry's knowledge of the wizarding world was pathetic to say the least.

She glanced at Daphne whom she could already see had her gears turning in ways she could make this work in her favor. She smirked and shook her head. She glanced at Luna. Harry's first and smiled a predatory smile at the petite blond girl. Pansy wanted to prove her worth to Harry. She would start now by moving into her rightful place at his side instead of the dumb blond. She turned to Harry who was watching her patiently.

"I'm sorry Harry. But, What was the question again?" She asked innocently. He frowned and gave her a peculiar look.

"I was asking about pure blood traditions. I want to know if there's a certain etiquette for dealing with goblins. I do not want to insult them. I want to show them proper respect."

Pansy nodded. She glanced out of the corner of her eye as Luna got up from the chair and headed over to the fridge. Pansy quickly turned back to Harry and got up from her seat.

"There are many traditions my lord. You must carry yourself high. You must fill your confidence my lord. Be respectful to the goblins and they shall return the favor." She had made her way around the table and was now next to him.

He nodded. "Very well. What else can you tell me?"

Pansy glanced around the table at the assembled witches. All were waiting for her to speak except one. The dark creature. How could it even be called a witch. The thing was looking at her with a smile on its face. It was a little creepy.

Pansy shrugged it off and decided to make her move. She quickly sat down in the chair at his side. She smiled a triumphant smile and was just about to speak when her world exploded with pain.

Luna Lovegood was often a quiet girl. Whenever she spoke it was always not what the listener expected. She had often been labeled a nutter because of it. She now realized that part of that was due to her witnessing her mothers passing. She stood at the fridge while drinking a butter bear and sighed. She had a better outlook now. She knew things would get better. She turned and froze. The Slyherin girl was sitting in her seat. It was then that a very different Luna emerged.

Luna stormed across the kitchen and grabbed Pansy head and slammed it hard against the table. The other witches screamed at the suddenness of it except for Alexandria. Pansy was holding her head while crying. She stared up at Luna with wide terrified eyes. Luna leaned down until she was only inches from her face. "Don't ever try to do that again. Know your place. Now I can see that you have some Wrackspurts around your head. Perhaps this was the cause of your loss of judgement in the matter?"

Pansy stared at the girl confused but slightly scared by the fierceness in those silver orbs of Luna's. She nodded and quickly got up and returned to her original seat. Luna turned to Harry who was staring at her with wide questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry. But, everyone must learn their place. It will only undermine everything that we will be working for if everyone's jockeying for position.

Harry stared at her silently for a moment before nodded. It was clear he wasn't comfortable with this but he understood non the less. The other witches took notice than. Luna Lovegood was not one to mess with.

Pansy sat back down in her chair with a while holding the side of her head. She had been humiliated. She glanced at the Alexandria who was currently giving her a knowing smirk. 'Stupid bitch!'

"I think one of the things you should take care of is the current value of the Black properties as well as any head of house clauses." Daphne said. Pansy nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean Properties? And what do you mean head of house clauses? I thought this was Sirius's only home?" Harry asked. Pansy and Daphne sniggered. Luna shook her head slightly. Harry glanced at the witches "What?"

"Harry, I keep forgetting how little you know. Most old pure blood families have several properties. As for the head of house clause. It is a common trait if one is unmarried that and he is willed the title of head of house. He is to take a wife to secure his position. It is a common old pure blood tradition. And as the blacks being one of the old style families they might have well put that clause in for their family line." Harry stared at Pansy and realized that he was starting to get a headache.

"But, I'm not blood related to Sirius." He mentioned hopefully. Pansy shook her head.

"If what we believe is correct and given the fact that Sirius was your godfather he will have left you everything and named you his heir. Family magic is an odd thing Harry. It can do many things that normal magic cannot. Sometimes something one family decrees in one generation often affects another several generations down the line." Harry shifted in his seat and held his head. He nodded in understanding to Pansy.

"So, That means he will have to take one of us officially as his wife.?" Katie asked. She was curious. Pure blood traditions were not often mentioned in her household. The other girls seemed to be curious as well.

"Yes to an extent. But there may be a problem." She paused to take in the confused glances before continuing "With the Blacks being an old style family it is more than likely that there is a decree in the head of house clause of the wife to be of pure blood." Pansy watched as Katie and Tonks became furious. Daphne was smirking while Luna seemed lost in thought.

"Sooo, That leaves me in the running for Lady Black girls." Daphne said smirking. Pansy and Luna glared at her.

"What makes you say that?" Pansy snarled.

"Simple, Both you and Luna are the last in your line. As its already been stated the first male produced by Harry and you will be the heir to the Parkinson line. The same goes for Luna. So that means that if there is a pure blood stipulation than I am the only one that can take that title." She smirked victoriously. She obviously forgot about another witch in the room.

"Don't be so sure of yourself blondy" Alexandria smriked. Daphne raised her nose at her and huffed.

"Surely you don't think your in a position for the title?" She smirked. That would settle the foul creature. To her surprise Alexandria laughed.

"I think you've forgotten something important. A woman can have more than one male child you idiot."

Daphne became incensed. In a very unslytherin fashion she dove over the table at Alexandria. Alexandria for her part simply slid backwards letting the momentum of Daphne cause her to go sliding off and landing on her face on the floor. Daphne growled and quickly got to her feet brandishing her wand at Alexandria. Wands around the room soon sprang out.

"ENOUGH!" The yell followed by the fist pounded on the table caused all six to jump. They turned to see a very pissed off Harry Potter.

"Enough of this bickering. We have to work together or we risk compromising ourselves." He glared at each one. Katie and Tonks dropped their heads in shame. "I will decide on who becomes Lady Black. That is my decision. Do not think that should that clause actually be true that I will totally forget about all of you. If you've known anything about me. It's that I do not forget about those I care about."

The room was silence than as one they all tackled Harry and began to kiss him. This went on for a few minutes before they finally moved off of him so he could breath.

"I think he likes that." Tonks said smirking to Katie who nodded. Harry rearranged his glasses and got to his feet.

"Well, we got about an hour two hours. Let's go get ready."

Harry glanced at Daphne. "Why will it take you two hours to get ready?" He asked. The girls chuckled at him.

"Harry, this is another example of something you're going to have to learn about women. We take our time to look presentable." Tonks stated.

Harry gave a heavy sigh and shake of his head. "Alright, I'm going to go read some of the books from the library while I wait on you ladies."

**ooOOoo**

Albus apparated to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. He was immediately assaulted by a reporter from the Daily Prophet about the crime. He brushed them off and headed for the grave site. He spotted Cornelius talking to Rufus and Kingsley.

"Albus, How are you?" Cornelius said. The minister was trying to give the biggest smile he could to the headmaster. Albus wasn't fooled. Fudge was merely trying to win back favor. But the damage was done and it wouldn't be long before he was kicked out of office.

"I am fine Cornelius. However, I was brought here for a purpose." Albus stepped past the minister whose face had flushed scarlet at the dismissal. Albus approached the grave and he suddenly felt a lot older.

Where there once was a grave now stood a crater. It looked as if a small explosion had went off. All that remained of the casket was splinters.

"We've searched the surrounding area thoroughly but haven't turned up Lily's body." Kingsley said. Albus glanced at all the people standing outside the gates of the cemetery. This was going to be a public nightmare. He could just imagine the headline once it goes public.

"So, You found nothing at all?" Albus asked. He was curious as to why they were so urgent for him to come here. He was deeply upset by this but still. If there was nothing here to discover. Than why call him?

Rufus handed him a piece of old parchment. He unfolded it and felt a chill down his spine as he read the message on it.

_Roses Are Red,_

_Violets Are Blue,_

_There's nothing I Want More,_

_Than To Kill You._

_See You Soon Albus..._

**ooOOoo**

When Harry and the girls has first arrived at Diagon Alley they noticed that there were hardly any people moving about. The ones that did were quick about it. Too many shops had closed signs on them. The wizarding world was well aware of Voldemort's return now. People were too frightened to go anywhere.

He glanced at Alexandria who was staring at the buildings with a curious expression on her face.

"I can see the look on your face. You should see the muggle world." He chuckled. She cast him a look before turning back to looking at the buildings. Harry noticed that he started getting a few looks from people. He shrugged it off and headed into the bank. He noticed that a majority of the wizards and witches inside where looking at him and shaking their heads while giving him a look of sympathy.

He tried to ignore it the best that he could as he made his way up to a goblin teller.

"I have a meeting at four p.m. With Ragnok Goldbringer." He stated. He held his chin high and his face a mask of stone as he addressed the goblin. The goblin stared at him for a moment before nodded and instructing him to follow him.

They followed the goblin down a long hallway before coming to a stop in front of a door. The goblin knocked on the door before nodding to Harry and left to go back to his duties. The door in front of them opened. There was a single ancient looking table with several large leather bound books arranged on it. There was an old goblin that looked to have a regal appearance. There was also a figure in a corner of the room that seemed to house the only shadows in the room.

Harry and the girls stepped into the room and approached the table. "Greetings Mr. Potter. I am Director Ragnok Goldbringer. Now, Before we get started let's get some more chairs for your lovely ladies." Ragnok clapped his hands and six additional chairs appeared before them. Harry and the girls nodded their thanks and sat down.

Harry glanced at the person in the corner. There was something about the individual that he couldn't put his finger on. Luckily though Ragnok stepped in and distracted him.

"I am glad that you could make the appointed time today. Now, First things first." Ragnok got up and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and brought out a silver bowl. He came back to the table and sat the silver bowl down. He shuffled around again and brought a vial of pink liquid from another cabinet.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Once I pour this into the bowl I want you to place your left hand into the bowl." Harry raised an eyebrow at the bowl.

"What exactly am I doing this for?" He asked. He had listened to Daphne's and Pansy's constant nagging about thinking before he acted.

Ragnok smiled revealing a row of very sharp teeth. "The former Lord Black named you his heir. When Sirius Black came to the bank and made his will he performed the blood ceremony. He mixed a portion of his blood with another potion that acts as a catalyst. All the blood wards around the various Black properties will now be transferred to you."

Harry nodded and proceeded to place his hand into the bowl. There was a flash of magic and he felt a warm tingling sensation flow over him. He removed his hand and he was stunned to discover a large black ring on his finger.

Seeing his expression Ragnok spoke. "That is the Black family ring. As you are now the magical recognized heir. The ring has recognized you and will distinguish you as a lord among the population. Now, Sirius wanted to make sure that you were here to receive the ring and heir transfer. He had seemed keen on believing that there was a conspiracy surrounding you and the order of the phoenix."

Harry's eyes widened "What do you mean conspiracy?" He asked. He noticed the figure in the corner's head turn towards them for a moment before turning back to the floor. Harry wished he could see up under their hood.

"I think it would be best explained by Sirius himself." Ragnok picked up a bell off of his desk and rang it. A goblin burst through the door and came to a halt in front of Ragnok. "Bring me the remember stone." The other goblin nodded and shuffled out of the room quickly. A few minutes of silence went by before the goblin came back in carrying a large stone tablet that looked too large for him to be able to carry it. The goblin sat the stone tablet on the table and left the rune. Ragnok looked it over for a moment before tapping a series of symbols on the tablet. There was a flash of light and Harry suddenly found himself staring at an image of Sirius floating in front of him.

"Sirius?" Harry said. He was fighting back the tears. The image of Sirius smiled at him.

"Hey Harry, Listen. If your watching this than I am dead. Either by some death eater or I died in bed with a woman underneath me. Preferably the latter." He chuckled and Harry simply shook his head and laughed. Even in death Sirius still had a sense of humor.

"With Ragnok's help here I created this so that I could warn you. Harry, Dumbledore means well but he is old. He doesn't understand the world we live in. He is planning something for you Harry. I'm not sure what it is but I knew I had to get you out of his grasp. That is why I'm giving you the title of Lord Black. If the old man does have some sort of plan for you he will have to thank twice now. As a Lord he will have to think twice when it comes to plans concerning you. Once you turn seventeen you'll be able to take your seat on the Wizengamot. Even though I gave you the title of Lord Black you still cannot take your place until you're considered an adult. Now, one last thing Harry. I loved you. I truly wish that I hadn't been such a hot head all those years ago. If I had used my head you would have lived with me and I wouldn't have been thrown into prison. I'm sorry Harry. I can't change the past but I can give you a better future. Use your new found wealth and power wisely." Sirius's image was started to fade but stopped. "Oh and Harry. Please do yourself and her a favor by shagging that bushy-haired friend of yours. Honestly she wouldn't be so uptight if she'd just get a proper shag. But, If I've come to learn anything about you. It's that you're too noble. Let yourself unwind sometimes Harry. Have fun with the life that you have."

Sirius image faded and the girls burst out laughing. "That is too good." Tonks said wiping tears from her eyes.

"It seems this Sirius Black loved you quite a bit Harry." Alexandria said. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her.

"Now, Lord Potter-Black. Since Sirius has bequeathed everything to you already we will move on to the Potter Wills."

Harry felt his body tense up. The girls felt it and all six came over and placed a comforting hand on him. Ragnok smiled at the ladies reactions.

"First off. I want to say that in accordance with last heir customs that you will have to take a Lady Potter. There is a similar clause in the Black will." Seeing the look on Harry's face Ragnok continued. "I apologize for not mentioning this earlier. It is simply I wanted to crush to birds with one stone. If you get my meaning." Harry frowned but nodded.

"We will get to that in a moment for we are getting off track. I wanted to state that we were given specific instructions regarding the Potter will."

Harry frowned and his mood darkened some. "What do you mean given instructions?"

"When your parents were killed Albus Dumbledore approached us with a signed declaration declaring that the Potter will be blocked from being executed."

Harry jumped to his feet in outrage. "What! Why would he do that?" Harry yelled. The witches quickly jumped to their feet and each placed a calming hand on him.

"Albus has many things to atone for. I plan to attend to many of them first hand."

For the first time the figure in the corner spoke. Harry glanced at the figure. He was still upset. "You act as if you know the man."

There was a light fluttery chuckle that seemed to cause Harry's body to go into lock down. The witches sensed this and immediately turned to the figure with glares.

"Who are you?" Pansy snarled. The other witches had stepped in front of Harry shielding him in a protective manner. This caused another chuckle from the corner.

"I am truly sorry that I was not able to be with you growing up Harry. I was dead after all." The figure said with a slight chuckle.

Harry pushed through the witches much to their protests. "Who are you?" He asked.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and lowered her hood. Harry found himself staring identical emerald green eyes. "You've grown so much my son."

The whole room was stunned. Harry stared at Lily and only one word came out of his mouth. "Mom?" With that Harry Potter promptly passed out.

**A/N: Thank you to all those who enjoy this story. My updates for the next two weeks may be slow as its the holidays and I'll be traveling. Thanks :D**


	9. Crazy People, Mom?, and Fun in the Vault

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed this story. Warning: This chapter will contain some disturbing details and scenes. You've been warned. Also a small rant a the bottom. Read if you want to.**

Around The Same Time As The Will Reading...

Vernon Dursey was a very pissed off man. Not only had his family been forced to allow the freak to live in their home for fifthteen years. And what does the brat do to repay his hospitality? The brat cost him his wife and home. Oh sure both could be replaced but that was another story. When he had arrived home to the scene of his destroyed house he discovered several of the freaks in the street talking to his son. He had been near the point of grabbing his gun from his car and killing the freaks. No, they had quickly disappeared when he saw them. He saw what remained of his house and felt the white hot anger flow through him. The freaks would pay for what they did. He was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by the officer in front of him. He was currently sitting across from an officer named David Thomas.

"Mr. Dursey, I'm terribly sorry about your home. We are still sifting the wreckage to ascertain what happened. I want you to know that our prayers from us here at the police station are with you and your son. I'm sure your wife is probably at a friends." Officer Thomas said.

Vernon nodded. "Thank you officer. Now, My son and I will be staying at the Red Ridge Inn for the time being. Here's the contact information if you find anything." He handed the officer a card with the information before getting up.

They left the police station and headed for the Inn. Dudley was quiet the whole time. Finally Dudley turned to his dad. "Dad, Is it OK if I spend a night at Piers."

Vernon looked at his son. "I would think that you would want to be at the room with me in case the police find anything."

Dudley was quiet before he nodded. "Alright dad."

They arrived at the Inn and made their way up to their room. Vernon unlocked the door and pushed it open. The room was dark as they made their way inside. The door suddenly slammed shut and the light clicked on.

"Well Well Well. If it ain't Potter's fat muggle family." Bellatrix said. Vernon stared down at the insane yet beautiful witch.

"Your one of those freaks aren't you. You people cost me everything." He roared. He made a move towards her when he was hit by a stunner. Dudley made to scream what a quick "_silencio"_ shut him up. She tossed a body bind curse at Dudley and moved over to Vernon. She canceled the spell and the man made to get up but she cast the body bind again. She smiled as she leaned down towards Vernon.

"Now, Where is Potter?" She asked. She jammed her wand up under the fat mans chin.

"I don't know where that freak is. If I find him I'll kill him. He's cost me everything." Vernon growled. Bellatrix studied his face for a moment before smiling.

"You're telling the truth. _Bombarda!_" Dudley watched in horror as the upper half of his father exploded. The room was showered with the partial remains of Vernon. He stared wide eyed as a now covered in blood Bellatrix stood up and turned to him. She brought the wand to her mouth and licked the blood off in a very seductively manor. She slid the wand down the front of her robes before letting it settle upon her cleavage. Bellatrix cackled with madness before she brought her wand to his face.

"Now, How will I kill you?" Dudley wanted to run. He knew he was a dead man.

Several minutes later all the windows in the Inn exploded outward followed by screams as The Dark Mark was cast into the sky.

**OoOOoo**

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed as the day was turning into a nightmare. They hadn't been able to find any evidence around the grave site unfortunately. They had just finished collecting what evidence they could when a Partronus appeared in front of him.

"Kingsley, you need to get over to the Red Ridge Inn. The Dark Lords mark as appeared above it." Said the voice of his boss Rufus Scrimgeour.

Kingsley shook his head and called his team together. His team quickly apparated to the Inn and surveyed the scene.

The muggle police had yet to get there but the dark mark was clear as day as it hung above the Inn. Kingsley was staring at the mark when Donald his second in command stepped up beside him.

"I wonder what their purpose was for doing this?" Donald asked. They had already started walking towards the building. Kingsley stared at the mark before shaking his head.

"Their Death Eaters. It's what they do." Kingsley stated as he pushed through the broken door. They discovered several bodies as they made their way upstairs. Kingsley stopped and turned to Donald. "Send a Patronus for a team to obliviate any muggles in the area." Donald nodded and quickly vanished back down the stairs.

Kingsley continued on down the hallway with Davidson and Peters close behind. They came to a stop as they passed one of the rooms. Kinglsey glanced in and took a sharp intake of breath. Now, he had been Harry's guard outside of Privet Drive a few times and realized he was looking at the bodies of Harry's uncle and cousin. The older man had the upper part of his body blown apart. The boy... What was left of him was hanging from the rafters with his stomach.. Kingsley shook his head as he moved closer. There was something carved into Dudley's chest.

"_Give us Potter or more will die!"_

**ooOOoo**

Harry's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he dropped to the floor. Alexandria moved at inhuman speed as she caught his head in her hands before he hit the floor. She gently laid his head on the floor. She stood up and turned to Lily. Her face contorted to show her Fairy form as she growled at Lily.

The other girls started to bring their wands out when a sharp bark of 'NO!' from Alexandria stopped them.

"Why not?" Pansy growled.

Alexandria turned to her and Pansy stepped back quickly. The thing was growling at her. "Foolish Human. Have you forgot the rules of the goblin treaty. No wizard is allowed to pull a wand inside Gringotts."

Pansy stopped as she realized that the thing was right. Luna stepped forward and bowed to the Ragnok. "I apologize for our disrespect Ragnok. We are simply trying to protect our mate."

At the mention of mate Lily raised an eyebrow. Luna turned to her and fixated the older woman with a steel gaze. "Who or what are you?"

Lily felt the coldness wash over her. She also noticed the other girls had taken up positions around her son.

"Luna asked you a question." Tonks said glaring at the red headed woman.

Lily glanced at each of the girls and a chuckle escaped her. The girls stared at her like she was mentally unstable. Seeing their looks she sighed "I can see how protective you girls are of my son. I won't say that I'm unhappy. Quite the opposite. I already knew about this." Lily gestured with her hand towards the girls in question.

"How?" Kaite asked.

Lily smiled. "I've watched my son grow from a boy into a brave young man." She knelt down next to Harry's head. Alexandria growled in response but Lily gave her a look that confused her.

"Please, I just want to hold my son again." The plea in Lily's voice seemed to reach Alexandria's heart. She released Harry's head as Lily shifted to hold it.

Harry's eyes slowly started to open and he found himself once again staring into emerald green eyes.

"Mom?" He paused for a moment as previous events returned to his mind. He shot up like a bulled and turned to stare at the woman. Alexandria quickly grabbed his arm. Katie did the same on his other side as the other girls gathered in tighter against him.

"Yes Harry. It's me." Lily said. She was sitting on her knees staring at him. Harry stared at her for a moment with confusion written on his face. However, it was soon replaced with an angry look.

"Who are you?" He jumped to his feet and was in the process of drawing his wand when the girls grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't Harry." Daphne said into his ear.

Harry stared at Daphne and the other girls before nodding and turning back to the person who looked like his mother.

"Who are you? You can't be my mother. She's dead."

Lily looked as if she was slapped from Harry's declaration. She turned to look at Ragnok who was looking at the whole exchange with slight amusement.

"I am your mother Harry." Lily said turning back to her son.

"Your lying. It's impossible to come back from the dead." Pansy sneered. Lily scowled at the girl before turning back to Harry.

"That is true to an extent. But, what happened to me was different. Do you remember the night that I died Harry? No, what am I saying of course you don't."

Lily walked over to the table and sat down in the chair and rubbed her eyes. The room was silent for a moment than Harry spoke.

"I remember flashes of green and your scream. I also know from Sirius that I became an unwilling Horcrux that night for Voldemort."

Lily looked up at Harry. "Harry, I am your mother. What I did that night I did because of my love for you. I would gladly do it again. But, Harry. What I did that night might have caused Voldemort's soul fragment to latch onto you."

The room was stunned as the girls stared at Lily. "So, It's your fault that.. that thing was leching off of Harry's soul?" Luna glared furiously at Lily.

"Yes and No. I did not intend for that to happen. Once I heard James's scream from downstairs I recalled on my knowledge of ancient rituals." Lily paused to survey the group before taking a deep breath. "Harry, The ritual I performed in order to save your life is considered dark magic."

A pin drop could have been heard as the room was encompassed in silence. "Wha... What?" Harry stammered.

The girls were staring at Lily with a mixture of shock and anger.

Pansy glanced at the girls than back at Lily. She had a slightly uneasy feeling brewing in her stomach. "What exactly did the ritual involve?"

Lily turned to stare at the Slytherin girl before sighing and turning back to Harry. "To an extent it does the same thing Voldemort's spell did accidentally. It was designed to rip a part of ones soul and anchor it unto another."

Harry blinked as he took a few steps back. Lily quickly got to her feet.

"You.. Why?" He stammered. The girls drew closer, forming a protective circle around Harry in the process.

"I love you Harry. I wanted you to live. I knew that Voldemort would kill me so I did the only thing I could think of. I performed the ritual with the intent of attaching a piece of my soul onto you in order to protect you. I sensed that Voldemort was getting closer to the room. I pulled my hairpin out of my hair and cut my finger with it. I placed a blood ward spell onto you Harry. So that as long as you were living with a relative say my sister you would be safe. I than restarted the ritual of severing my soul when Voldemort emerged into the room. I started to turn when I was hit with the killing curse."

Everyone watched her in silence. Many of the girls knew that if they were in the same position they wouldn't hesitate to give their life for their child's. They looked back up at the red headed woman as she continued her story.

"I felt a strange feeling than. It's hard to describe. I felt like I was floating and I realized that I was dead when I looked down only to stare into the lifeless eyes of my body. I turned to see Voldemort approach you. I watched as he fired the killing curse at you only for it to rebound and kill him instead. But that is when something strange happen. I watched as the piece of Voldemort's soul was sucked into the scar on your head. But than something happened. I was pulled into the scar as well."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean to tell me that you and the soul fragment of Voldemort was combined in my scar?" Harry asked.

"For a time yes Harry. But do you remember when Voldemort was resurrected using your blood?" Harry nodded. "Do you remember when he pressed his fingers to your scar that caused you an intense amount of pain. When that happened my soul was transferred into that monsters body."

The silence was deafening. "You mean to tell me that you became apart of that monster?" Katie asked. She she had heard of some crazy things since joining Harry. But this takes the cake.

"Yes, That portion of my soul became mixed with Voldemorts. But my living with Voldemort in that time I learned some things from him. I learned some of his deepest secrets. Than there came the night when the Horcrux inside you was destroyed. Voldemort was devastated. I took my opportunity and literally ripped my soul from his body. When I did that I tore a piece of his magic with it. The magic became fused with my soul. It has given me some of his abilities. When my soul became free I was given a faced with two choices. I could either continue on to the afterlife or live again to protect you Harry. I took you Harry. I know James will be there no matter what. You are the most important thing Harry." Lily seemed to drift off for a moment. Harry stared at his mother without muttering a word. Tonks sighed.

"O.K. I understand wanting to protect your child and all. But, if a piece of Voldemort's magic fused with you shouldn't we be alarmed?" Tonks asked.

Lily smiled at the girl. 'This one was interesting' she thought. "What I did can be considered dark. In effect, in order for me to live again. I had to leech life off of an individual which in turn would give said individual a half life in order for me to live again."

Harry's eyes widened in understanding. "So.. So you took part of Voldemort's life. At least the one he has now."

Lily nodded. "Yes, Though, it has bought us some time. He is weak at the moment, but he need only to recover and absorb one of his Horcrux's and he would have the years I stole from him back. But this will work to our advantage." She paused to take a breath. Harry and the girls stared at her. "He is now down to five Horcrux's. All we have to do is find them and destroy them. Than we can kill Voldemort and be free from his tyranny once and for all."

"Won't he make another?" Katie asked. Lily fixed her with a smile.

"No, the magic that he used before he killed Harry pushed his body to the breaking point. That is why when he tried to kill Harry he was struck down so easily. It won't be possible to tear another piece from a portion of his soul that is already torn."

"O.K.. So we wait for him to absorb one and than there will be four remaining correct?" Daphne asked. Lily nodded.

"So where are the Horcrux's?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." Lily frowned. "While I may have been attached to Voldemort per say. He kept various memories locked away. I tried and tried and could not break through his block that he had around them."

"Than we will find them. I was told by Sirius that my girls will help me find them." Harry gestured to the girls.

Lily nodded as did the girls. Ragnok cleared his throat suddenly causing everyone to turn to look at him.

"I apologize for interrupting but it is getting late and we still have the Potter will to discuss."

Harry raised an eyebrow "But, With my mom alive that's impossible right?"

Ragnok shook his head. "Normally yes, But as no one has ever returned from the dead its a bit different. She will still be able to access the Potter vaults. But since your father is still dead the head of house passes on to you Mr. Potter. Now, I have something for you." 

Lily perked up at this. Harry and the girls watched as Ragnok pulled out a golden box and sat it on the table. "This contains the Potter ring. You need only to place it on your hand and all the Potter properties, vaults, etc.. will belong to you."

Harry stared at the box for a moment before surprising them and getting to his feet. He turned and grabbed Lily. He pulled her into a tight hug as he buried his face into her chest. Lily stared down at her sons head for a moment before a smile graced her face and she closed her eyes and held her son. The minutes passed and Harry stepped back and all could see that he had been crying silently.

"Promise you'll never leave me again." He said wiping his eyes. Lily nodded. "I promise Harry."

Ragnok smiled. "Now, would you like to choose your wives today or at a later date?"

Harry stammered "Um.. A later date if that's OK." Ragnok nodded and Harry sighed causing the girls to giggle.

"Is there anything else we can do for you Lord Potter-Black?"

Harry seemed to think about it for a moment. "I'd like to visit my vault to withdraw some funds."

"Witch one?" Ragnok asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How many vaults are there?"

Ragnok pulled out a very large ledger. Her flipped through it for a few moments as he did some math. Finally, he looked up. "You have a total of eighteen vaults. Though five of them cannot be touched until you turn seventeen."

Harry nodded. "Is it possible to visit the Potter main vault."

Ragnok nodded. "Yes Lord Potter-Black. Follow me and I will have someone escort you there."

ooOOoo

The cart ride as always to Harry was fun. Though not so much for some of the girls. Alexandria who had never been on one lost her lunch about halfway there. Harry was sure that he heard some goblin screaming from below a moment later.

Keplock the goblin appointed as their escort brought them before a large golden door. He ran his finger along the door and Harry heard several clicks before the door swung open.

Harry heard the girls gasp and he didn't blame them. The vault was huge. There was no gold in this vault Ragnok had told them before meeting their escort. But it contained several of the Potter family heirlooms. Harry and the girls made their way in and began to explore. The room had to be at least twice the size of the Dursey's house.

As they explored Harry noticed that there was several adjoining rooms. One contained priceless artwork while the other contained an extensive Library that he knew he would never get Hermione out of.

He had been looking at some furniture in the main room when and to his amusement his gaze landed on Tonks rear end. The pink haired witch was looking in a few drawers of a dresser.

Later Harry wouldn't be sure what came over him at the moment. He turned to look for Luna and gestured her over. He quickly whispered his plan to her to which she smirked and nodded.

"Tonks, Do you think you can help me with something for a moment?"

The pink haired witch spun around and noticed Harry pointing towards the library. She nodded and followed him towards it. As they stepped through he closed the door and turned to her.

"Harry, what... mmmphhh." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She stared at him for a moment before her eyes closed and she lost herself in the kiss.

The kiss seemed to last forever when she noticed that Harry was slowly pushing her backwards. She felt her backside come in contact with something. Harry broke the kiss and pushed her backwards.

She realized she was laying on a desk. She watched as Harry slid her robe up and her knickers down. She watched as he positioned himself in front of her.

"May I?" He asked. She could tell he was a little nervous and she nodded before closing her eyes. With one push Harry slid his length in and cause her eyes to snap open. "Oh My God!" She gasped.

Harry stayed still for a moment before he began to move. Tonks closed her eyes again as the pleasure began to become too intense for her to keep her eyes open.

Out in the main room Lily watched in puzzlement as all of the girls suddenly stopped and looked around. They than proceed towards one another as their hands suddenly dipped inside their robes.

Lily stared in amazement as the girls helped themselves. It was than that she noticed the sounds of moaning and grunts from the adjoining room. She heard a woman scream and at the same moment the girls in the main room threw their heads back and screamed as well. As one they collapsed into a heap and laid their breathing heavily.

A few minutes passed as Lily continued to watch the girls. She heard a door open and turned to see the pink haired woman and Harry exit from the Library. She noticed the woman was walking slightly bow legged. She smirked and shook her head. James and Sirius would be proud. Now, she just had to have a talk with Harry about birth control.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the continued support. **

I just want to say that I have never responded to flames. I think their stupid to be honest. I mean really some people don't get it that this is fanfiction. One person's view might be totally different than anothers. I respect a person for their views because that's what their entitled to. But, that does not mean that you have to find every thing you can wrong with a story just because you don't like it. It comes down to the fact that if you don't like it. Why are you reading it? This will be my only time responding to flames as in the future they will be ignored and that person blocked form future communications. I decided to do this after one person created two different accounts just to bug me. I truly feel sorry for that person. Why you might ask? It just seems to be a wasted effort. I'm looking at it this way. What's one or two people to the fact that I've received over 800 author alerts and favorites since I started this story. I take that as encouragement. So thank you all and no future rants will in any chapters.


	10. The Order! The Thirst! The Princess!

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It would be so awesome if I did. I mean think about it. I would have totally had a more epic finale. It was awesome and I love the movies no matter what. But in my version after Voldemort lost his wand The sword of Gryffindor appeared in Harry's hand and he pulled a Highlander by yelling there can can be only one and lobbing Volde's head off... Hmm... I got a little off topic there ehh? OK.. Now... on with the story... :D**

Harry Potter was tired. After two women in one day he was dragging his heals. After his time with Tonks, some of the other girls were a bit jealous about his sneaking off to do the deed. Well, except for Luna of course. She approved it and that's all that mattered. So it was a tired Harry that lead the group out of Gringotts.

Harry had hoped to avoid anyone, but his hope was banished when he spotted Albus and the order.

Harry sighed as Dumbledore and Mad-Eye stepped out from an Alley and approached the group. Lily spotted Dumbledore and her wand was immediately out and pointing at the man.

"Stop Right There!" She spat. The venom in her eyes caused Dumbledore to halt.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked. His hand was slowly reaching for his wand. Mad-Eye already had his eye out.

"You know perfectly well who I am You white-haired old fool." She growled.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "I see someone who has assumed the image of Lily Potter. But that is impossible." He turned his gaze to Harry. "Do not let this creature deceive you. Your mother is dead and she's not coming back."

"LIAR!" Harry yelled drawing his wand. All the girls did as well. Harry watched as Remus, Kingsley, and an order member who Harry only knew in passing to be Emmeline Vance.

"Lily..." Remus gasped. Lily's piercing green eyes focused on the werewolf. She shook her head and turned to Harry.

"It is not yet time for this confrontation with Dumbledore. We have much to do beforehand." She glanced back at Dumbledore. "Soon old fool. Your time will come. Alexandria!"

Alexandria stepped in front of the group. Her black robes dragging along the ground slightly. She smiled at the order members before glancing at Harry who nodded to her. Albus stared at the woman curiously. The order members seemed to be staring as well.

"Foolish Mortals. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." She began to laugh. Her laugh echoed off the shops and reverberated throughout the entire alley.

Remus and Kingsley pulled their wands as they took a step back at the mad woman.

The wind in the alley began to pick up. Alexandria's hair and robes began to billow about her as the air seemed to become charged with magical energy. Albus eyes widened as Alexandria's eyes turned red. She smiled revealing a row of razor sharp teeth.

The few remaining Wizards and Witches in the alley quickly ran for it. Doors and Windows on the various Shops began to rattle from the power she was unleashing.

Albus, in all his years of power, had seen few individuals who possessed the likes of what he was seeing. This woman appeared to be one.

She smiled at the order and began to chant. "_Venite ad me tenebras meas. Obedite dominam cover hostes tuos"_

At first nothing happened. The order glanced around nervously expecting some kind of attack. It was then that Emmeline shouted drawing the others attentions. Albus and the order turned to see a great black fog that began to seep into the alley. Emmeline and Remus quickly started to backpedal as the black fog approached them. Whispers could be heard coming from the fog. Albus and the rest readied their wands prepared for an attack when the fog passed by them and gathered around Harry's group.

"Till next time old one." Alexandria smiled once again at the Dumbledore and the order before releasing an evil bark of laughter. Suddenly a blinding light exploded from the black cloud followed by a ear splintering crack. Albus shielded his eyes with his arm and was able to remain standing while the rest of the order were knocked off of their feet.

As the light vanished Albus dropped his arm to stare at nothing. Harry and the girls were gone.

"Who was that Witch Albus? Why is Harry associating with someone who appears to be dark?" Kingsley asked after getting to his feet.

Several cracks were heard as Auror's appeared in the alley. "Ministry Aurors. Stay where you are."

Albus sighed. This was going to take some explaining.

**ooOOoo**

The sounds of bodies hitting the floor echoed throughout number twelve as Harry and the girls were deposited onto the living room floor. Well... except for Alexandria who landed on her feet and smiled down at the pile of bodies.

Harry laid on his back as he stared up at the black cloud that had engulfed them. It began to spin and with a pop was gone.

Harry sighed "Could someone please let go of my manhood. It's very uncomfortable at the moment." He winced as one by one the women slid off of him and get to their feet.

Finally someone let him go and he let out a huge breath. Whoever had a hold of him had been gripping him painfully through his trousers.

Lily extended her hand which he took and quickly got to his feet.

"Could someone explain to me what just happened?" Pansy snapped. She was glaring directly at Alexandria. For her part Alexandria was calmly smiling at Pansy.

"Yes, What kind of magic was that?" Harry asked Alexandria. The woman in question turned to him and winked.

"It's a form of travel that can be implored for use for large groups. The only problem is..." Harry watched in horror as her eyes rolled back up into her head and she collapsed to the ground.

Harry was at her side instantly. She appeared to be asleep. Her breathing was steady and her pulse was good.

"She will be O.K. Harry. She pushed herself a little." Harry was giving Lily a confused look. "Her magic is still regaining its former strength. She's still weak. Remember she only joined you this morning. Move her to the couch so she can sleep."

Harry with the help of Katie and Tonks moved Alexandria to the couch and laid her upon it. Tonks transfigured a piece of paper into a blanket and he covered her with it.

"I'm a bit hungry. Would anyone like something to eat?" Lily asked. Several of the girls nodded as well as Harry.

Lily started for the kitchen when Harry stopped her. "Dobby!" He called. With a little pop the elf appeared beside Harry.

"Master Harry calls Dobby?" The little elf asked. Harry smiled down at his friend.

"Yes Dobby, can you please help my mother prepare dinner?" Harry asked. Dobby began nodding his head so fast that Harry thought his head reminded him of a jack-in-the-box.

**ooOoo**

Dinner was a pleasant affair with the girls chatting amongst each other. Harry spent the time sitting next to his mother while she told him of her life before he was born.

"So, what was my father like?" Harry asked her. He had been told some of his father but he was eager for anything dealing with his parents.

Lily smiled down at him. "He was a brave man. He was very brave and stubborn when we were in school. But, than he changed latter in school. He became the man that I would fall in love with towards the end of our school years. He became a wonderful husband and a wonderful father."

Harry turned his head to hide the tears as Lily put an arm around him. She pulled him into a hug which he held for awhile. Each of the girls smiled at the mother and son's affection before turning back to their meals.

Dinner continued for another half hour before every pushed their chairs back and adjourned to the living room. A wide awake Alexandria greeted them.

"I am sorry Harry. I didn't realize that I wasn't able to use that much magic yet." Alexandria hung her head slightly. Harry was mildly surprised. This was a far different personality to the woman than he had seen so far. She was surprised when he pulled her into a hug and held her. She stared at the other girls who were smiling before closing her eyes and laying her head on his shoulder to savor the moment.

Finally, the moment ended and the two broke apart. "Harry, I need to leave at the moment, but I should be back in a few hours time."

"Why?" Harry asked. In a response her stomach groaned.

"I have to feed. I'm pretty sure you don't want to see that." She smiled innocently at him. He shook his head and she nodded in amusement.

She took a few steps back and Harry watched as she apparated away with an audible crack.

"Harry, Do you want to do some research in the library for Horcrux's?" Katie asked. The other girls perked up at this and were soon nodding in agreement at the idea. Harry however decided otherwise.

"No, we wait until tomorrow." Seeing several confused looks he shook his head "I'm exhausted. It's been a long day and I feel that we all can really focus once we've had some rest."

Katie and Tonks nodded. Daphne and Pansy however, had calculating looks on their faces. Luna simply drifted over to him while taking his arm in the process.

Harry smiled at Luna as she took his arm. He turned to the rest "I'm heading upstairs now. If you need me, you know where to find me." He turned with Luna at his side and headed upstairs.

Katie watched as the two vanished when Pansy broke her out of her musings. "That bitch! Why does she get to hog him all to herself." Pansy sneered.

"I'm sorry?" Katie said. She glanced at Tonks who was frowning at the Slytherin.

"Oh come off of it. You know you're upset as well. Tell me, have you been with him yet?"

Katie's face flushed and she turned to Tonks in embarrassment. Pansy took this as proof.

"You see. Even one of his fellow Lion's hasn't gotten to be with him yet. What chance does a Slytherin have if that bitch is hogging him." Pansy was getting herself worked up quite a bit now.

"I don't think that's the case Pansy. I believe Harry is just tired and wants to get some sleep." Tonks tried to sooth things out. However, Pansy had other ideas.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You've already been with him or have you forgot about this morning. Hell, even the woman that's not human has slept with our man. It's not right. I should be up there now with him. I don't have time to be playing these childish games of tag you're it when it comes to who's Harry sleeping with." Pansy growled.

Tonks frowned and looked at Katie who shook her head. Tonks noticed Lily standing in the entry way to the kitchen. She seemed to be watching the scene with amusement.

"Don't dwell on it dear sister. Potter will be there in the morning I'm sure." Daphne spoke for the first time. The blond Slytherin was stretched out on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Shut the fuck up. You're not my sister." Daphne's demeanor changed instantly. She started to retort but Pansy had already turned away from her. Pansy looked at each of them. "I don't want to hear anymore excuses."

The girls stared at her each with a look. Katie and Tonks had a frown. Daphne was staring at her like she wanted to kill her for the way she acted to the towards her.

"You seem to pride yourself in believing that everything belongs to you. It's time you realized that things have changed Slytherin Princess." Pansy spun around to see Luna standing behind her.

"What.." She didn't get to finish as Luna took three quick steps and backhanded the girl across the face.

Pansy dropped to the floor in shock before gripping her face. "What the hell did you do that for?" She asked staring up at the blond girl. Luna stared down at her with a cold expression.

"Harry and I decide who gets their turn. I thought you would have realized that after last time." Luna smirked and Pansy glowered.

Silence hung in the air for a time until finally Luna straightened up. "Now Pansy, I came downstairs to inform you that Harry wants to see you."

Pansy stared at the girl for a moment and nodded. She started to move past Luna when Luna grabbed her arm and held her still. "What?" Pansy growled.

"You wait for me to escort you." Luna said simply. Pansy wanted to yell at her but knew it would be bad if she continued to act like this. Harry would be mad at her as well. Swallowing some pride she nodded to the blond.

Luna turned to the rest "We shall see you in the morning. Sleep well. For we never know what the new day will bring." With that Luna turned and proceeded for the stairs with Pansy in tow.

The girls stared after them for a moment before Daphne broke the silence. "Well... ding dong the bitch is gone. Who wants to celebrate that we have some peace and quiet for tonight huh?" Daphne asked looking around.

**ooOoo**

Alexandria moved through the shadows of the alley. 'Knockturn Alley' what kind of name was that for an alleyway she thought as she moved through the shadows.

Not many of the shops were open at this time of night except for a select few. Finally after wondering for ages she came across a store that fit her needs.

The shop simply said 'Magical Creatures Or Us'. Alexandria smiled in small amusement at the sign and proceeded to open the door when a hand on her wrist stopped her.

She turned to see a dark haired gentleman flanked by two others. "Can I help you?" She asked innocently.

The guy with his hand on her wrist smiled. "Yes, you can." He smiled at her. His eyes taking in her figure.

She rolled her eyes as he ogled her. "I'm sorry gentlemen. But, I have rather a pressing matter to attend to." She started to turn when the man applied more pressure to her wrist.

"I don't think you understand Miss. My boys and I want to show you a good time." He smirked.

Alexandria stared at the man for awhile before she reached a decision. "Well, if you think you can handle me than lead the way gentlemen." She gestured to the three.

They smiled and turned to leave. She quickly fell into step beside the man who maintained an iron lock on her wrist. She noticed he was directing her down a dark alley.

At the entrance way the group paused. The one gripping her wrist turned to the other two. "I'm going to have a bit of fun first with this wench. You blokes can wait here for your turn."

Alexandria was looking at the man's arm when she noticed a tattoo. It was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Suddenly images flooded through her head. One moment she was in a graveyard tied to a tombstone as a vile monster pressed his fingers onto her forehead. Suddenly she was inside a building watching as Albus fought the same monster that had pressed his hand to her head. The images shifted suddenly and she could see hooded-masked men gathered around in the graveyard again and each had the very same tattoo this man had.

"Is there a problem?" The man asked her. She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled up at him.

"Not at all lover. But, let's get this over with. I'm quite hungry if you don't mind." She turned and with a sway of her hips, walked deeper into the shadows. The man stared after her retreating form for a moment before glancing at his two mates who were giving him thumbs ups.

He wondered into the shadows and began searching for her. "Where are you?" He asked. She didn't answer. He stopped walking and looked around.

"My my... you've been a very bad boy." She called from the darkness. He looked around trying to pinpoint the direction of her voice. Only, it seemed to come from everywhere.

He gasped suddenly when white hot pain erupted from his arm. He grasped it with his other and felt a large gash followed by the warm blood seeping down his arm. He quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it out into the darkness.

"I don't know who you are, but you've fucked with the wrong group of people." He snarled.

"Oh I know who you are Death Eater..." He was looking around a little more wildly now. The woman's voice was coming from every direction when she spoke.

Feeling a little brave he barked a laugh. "Than you should know that my brother and sister-in-law rank at the top of the dark lords list."

Silence echoed throughout the alleyway. He started to back up when she spoke again. "You know, Originally I planned on just getting a magical animal to satisfy my thirst. But, I can see I'll enjoy killing and eating death eaters for my meals."

He glanced quickly and looked around in all directions. He started moving backwards faster when he felt himself come in contact with the wall. He turned to see red eyes followed by sharp teeth. He watched in horror as her mouth opened too wide to be anything human.

…...

Rabastan's two friends were waiting at the entrance to the alleyway when they heard his blood curdling scream. They quickly pulled their wands and dashed into the alleyway.

They began to hear noises that sounded like some wild animal was eating. They moved closer to the sound when they came up short at the sight before them.

Rabastan's body was ripped apart. There was a wet thump and both death eaters looked down as Rabastan's head rolled to a stop at their feet.

"Take that back to dear old Voldemort will you." Both men looked up to see glowing red eyes in the darkness.

Forgetting their wands both men turned and ran. As they neared the entrance way one of the men tripped and fell to the ground. The other turned to watch as a large clawed hand grabbed the back of the fallen man's head and yank him back into the darkness. His scream was soon heard and the remaining man ran as fast as he could. He thought about apparating but with him being terrified and unable to think straight it would be a death sentence. He ran towards the nearest building with a flow connection.

**OoOoo**

Pansy came to a stop in front of the door that she guessed was Harry and Luna's room. Luna turned the knob and opened the door without a word.

Harry who had been reading a book looked up at their arrival. "Pansy? Is everything O.K.?" He asked.

Pansy fixed him with a curious look. "I thought you sent for me?" She turned to Luna who was closing the door. The blond turned back to her and gave a small smile.

"I'm giving you what you wanted. Now, strip!" Luna said in a very commanding voice. Pansy hesitated for a second and Luna gave her a sideways glance. Pansy shivered slightly before nodding her head.

She turned and walked to the foot of Harry's bed. Harry was watching the two women with a curious expression.

Pansy stopped and slipped off her robe. She removed her top followed by her trousers. She pushed her knickers down and stood before Harry in all her naked glory. Harry stared at her chest in silence. She smiled inwardly at the dumb look on his face.

"Let's undress him." Luna said. Pansy glanced at the blond and noticed that she two was naked as well. Pansy nodded and moved over to the bed. Luna moved to the other side and pushed Harry onto his back. Harry started to protest but a quick kiss from Luna shut him up. He watched as both women undid his trousers. He was quickly stripped to the bare and looked at both girls intrigued.

Luna turned to Pansy and smiled. "You will have your prize in time. First however, you must answer for your constant lack of respect towards me."

Luna climbed into the bed and laid down beside Harry. Luna smiled at Pansy and spread her legs wide. "Now my little Slytherin princess. You love using your tongue against me verbally. Let's see if you can use it against me in another fashion."

Pansy stared at Luna shocked. She wanted her to... to.. She shook her head and Luna's smile dropped. "Are you sure that's what you really want?" Luna asked. Pansy growled and looked at Harry who was watching the exchange with a bit of confusion. Pansy turned back to Luna.

"Why are you making me do this?" She asked.

Luna glanced at Harry and smiled "As you know Harry's new to this whole sex thing. I'm simply giving him something all males wish for."

Luna didn't say that she had little doubt that in time all of Harry's women would be sharing his bed at one point or another at the same time. But, best to let the girl in on it easily.

Harry wasn't sure if Luna was making the right decision but that part of his brain that was rationale was silent at the moment. All the blood flow had been diverted to his nether regions at the possibilities of what he was about to be witnessing.

Pansy, realizing that Luna wasn't going to budge nodded her head in acceptance. Luna smiled and placed her hand down to her mound. She sprayed her fingers and instructed Pansy to begin.

Pansy closed her eyes as her tongue came into contact with Luna who in turn let out an audible gasp. Luna began instructing Pansy on what to do. Where to lick and where to place her fingers. Harry watched the scene unfold wondering slightly if Luna had done this sort of thing before.

Luna kept her eyes closed. Harry noticed her breathing was picking up slightly. She opened her eyes and turned to Harry.

"Take her Harry. Take her from behind, now." Luna gasped before closing her eyes.

Harry laid there for a moment but the overwhelming feeling of lust overtook him and he quickly moved behind Pansy. He lined his length up and gently pushed. The grip that encased him felt like a iron vice against his privates. He pushed a little more and heard a very audible gasp from Pansy. He continued to ease more of his length in and Pansy's groans became louder. Suddenly he hit a barrier and his eyes widened in surprise. To say Harry was surprised that she was still a virgin was an understatement. He had thought surely that Draco would have taken care of it. He quickly shook it from his mind. Harry pulled back slightly and than pushed forward hard breaking through the barrier. Pansy screamed and clamped down onto Luna who let out a small yelp at the same time.

Harry held himself still inside of her for a moment. Pansy's whole body was shaking beneath him. Slowly he pulled back and began to thrust. Slow at first but than he started to pick up his rhythm. Pansy had recovered after a few moments and began her work once again on Luna. Pansy's mutterings and groans sent a vibration throughout Luna's body. Soon Luna found herself approaching her point and cried out as she let loose her release. Pansy cried out at the same time as her release came. Both women heard Harry's loud grunt and Pansy felt a warm sensation flood inside of her and she cried out once again as another powerful emotion washed over her.

…..

Several minutes latter the three lay there on the bed breathing heavily. Harry turned to Pansy who was staring up at the ceiling with a strange sense of wonder etched onto her face.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. Pansy shifted her head to look at him and saw the man frowning slightly. She smiled.

"It hurt at first, but than it was replaced with a different feelings. It was like my whole body was on fire and only you could put that fire out."

Harry's frown disappeared and he leaned over and kissed her. "What about me?" Luna asked. Harry laughed and kissed her as well. The kissing went back and forth when Harry felt his blood flow redirected again.

"Jesus Harry, again?" Pansy asked. He simply shrugged sheepishly and laughed. She turned to Luna who nodded to her.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You two have fun." Luna got up and headed for the door. She was still naked. She stopped at the door and turned back to them. "Oh and Pansy, I enjoyed giving you your punishment. Till next time." And with that Luna vanished out of the room. They could hear her footsteps echoing down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Harry turned to Pansy and began to kiss her. The two kissed for several minutes before Pansy mounted him. As she relaxed back as he slid into her, she gasped loudly. A small smile formed on her face as she began to rock back and forth.

Both continued for several moments when the door creaked open. Neither of the pair was aware of a pair of brown eyes watching them for a moment. That is until a loud yell caught their attention.

"Why the hell Harry!"

Pansy and Harry turned to look towards the door to see a strange sight. There stood Hermione staring at them in confusion. She looked slightly pissed. Harry also noticed that her hand was down inside of her knickers.

Hermione surveyed the two before her eyes widened as she recognized Pansy.

"Harry Potter you better explain to me just why the hell are you sleeping with a Slytherin!"

Harry sighed. His days could never just end normally anymore.

**A/N: So incredibly long chapter lol. For those of you who are wondering about Bellatrix I've got something special planned for her coming up. As for Dumbledore and the order... well things are about to get slightly more chaotic for the order as well as the ministry and Voldemort's forces. Can anyone tell me what the effects of the parts of Harry's soul is affecting the women? Part of it was explained in this chapter. See if you can spot it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Story Advertising: Behind Blue Eyes by Paffy. It's a story that began before the 6th book came out. It's set during the summer after Sirius's death. Harry meets a muggle girl that he went to school with when he was a child. The two form a friendship and run off together. Its an excellent story and I highly recommend it. **


	11. Fun Times With Hermione Granger!

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though.. I mean who doesn't right?... Right? :D**

Harry couldn't move as he watched Hermione standing there. The bushy-haired girls hand was still moving as she tried to relieve herself. Harry noticed that she was staring at them both with an slightly glossy-eyed look on her face.

"Hermione?" Harry spoke. The bushy-haired girl didn't respond. Instead, she removed her hand and placed it in her mouth before turning around and walking out the door. Harry glanced at Pansy who was frowning slightly. She was just as confused as Harry.

Dobby who had been standing in the background behind Hermione, came bustling into the room before hoping onto the foot of the bed.

"Dobby is sorry Master Harry. Dobby didn't realize some of the effects were still present. But not to worry Master Harry. Dobby knows for sure she'll be back to normal within two hours." And with that the little elf popped away.

Harry shook his head for a second and started to get out of the bed when a blur came shooting into the room and pouncing on him.

"Harry! Yay! I love you." A very naked Hermione said. She pushed Harry back down on to the bed and started to kiss him wildly. Harry flailed his arms wildly for a moment before he managed to push her off of him.

Hermione started giggling like your average school girl. She suddenly tensed up and fell over onto Harry's pillow out cold. Pansy was still laying on her side, she however, had a bemused expression on her face. Harry turned to see Dobby coming towards the bed frowning.

"Sorry Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby didn't catch her in time to put her back to bed."

Harry smiled and shook his head. 'Hermione was going to be so pissed in the morning.'

"Dobby, can you put her back into her bed." Harry asked. Dobby bounced up and down nodding his head. He snapped his fingers and Hermione's body rose up. Dobby bowed once to Harry before turning and heading out the door. Hermione floated out the door behind him.

Harry yawned and finally realized how tired he really was. He turned to Pansy. "I'm going to sleep now. Are you going to stay with Luna and I?" He asked.

Pansy had an incredulous look on her face. "Of course I'm going to stay with you Harry." Pansy proceeded to curl up beside him under the covers. Harry nodded and laid back down into the bed.

A few moments passed by and Luna came walking in. Harry glanced up as Luna paused at the bed. Luna dropped the robe she was wearing and climbed into the bed. She jammed her backside firmly against Harry. He felt like a sandwich. He sighed and closed his eyes. Sleep soon grasped him.

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne staring at his minions. Why did he have to have so many incompetent fools. Peter had just reported in that his group had failed to kill Amelia Bones. Voldemort was furious, these last few days have been a nightmare for him.

Something had happened to him. He wasn't quite sure what though. He only knew that he felt weak. Severus had tried potions after potions, but none worked. His body seemed to be degrading. He knew of a way to regain his former power, but that would mean sacrificing one of his precious Horcrux's. He wasn't quite ready to do that yet unless he absolutely had to.

"What do you have to say for yourself Wormtail?" Voldemort growled. Peter quivered in fear.

"I'm sorry my lord. I did not know that Madam bones had tunnels running under her property. As we unaware of them. She used them to bypass the anti-apparation ward that we had thrown up. I'm deeply sorry my lord." Peter dropped to his knees crying.

"Ugh. Wormtail, you're so pitiful. _CRUTIO!_" Voldemort yelled. Peter immediately began screaming in pain when the spell hit him. Voldemort held it for a few moments before releasing it.

Bellatrix came to stand beside her master and watched with amusement at the torture of Peter. Her lord's and her amusement were quickly interrupted when Cortez Caldron came running into the room.

He quickly dropped to his knees breathing heavily. "My lord. Forgive me for interrupting, but I have some urgent news."

Voldemort sneered slightly and nodded for the man to continue. "Rabastan and Fabian are dead."

The reaction in the room spoke volumes. Gasps and whispers were heard by the various wizards. Bellatrix was trembling in cold furry.

"Explain!" Voldemort growled.

"We were traveling through Knockturn Alley when we came across a woman. The woman was heading into one of the various magical pet stores. Rabastan being the man he is, wanted her. We approached her and he threw on his charm. He began leading her towards one of the alley's with Fabian and myself following. We stopped at the entrance to the alley and Rabastan told us to wait there. He wanted to go first. We watched as the woman wondered into the alley, quickly followed by Rabastan. Several minutes of silence followed. More than once we thought we heard Rabastan talking to the woman. Then there was his scream. His scream could peal the paint off of the wall my lord. Fabian and I quickly made our way into the alley in search of Rabastan and the woman. What we found... What we found was Rabastan ripped limb from limb." He paused to take a breath. The whispers among the death eaters had increased.

"Continue." Voldemort stated. This was slightly disturbing.

"Fabian and I were standing there staring at the torn limbs when something came rolling to a stop at our feet. We looked down and found ourselves staring into the dead eyes of Rabastan. But, that wasn't the most disturbing part my lord. The woman spoke than from the darkness. She told us to 'take that back to dear old Voldemort.' I looked up and saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at us from the shadows. We quickly took of running towards the exit to the alley. Fabian tripped and I turned just in time to see a giant claw grab him and jerk him back into the shadows. His screams still haunt me my lord." Cortez began to cry.

Voldemort stared silently at the man silently for a moment. The death eaters stared at their lord, each wondering what he was going to do. Finally, Voldemort spoke.

"Thank you Cortez. Now, for your blatant display of cowardice. You shall die."

Cortez looked up quickly. "No! My lord, please!"

But it was to late as the green curse struck him in the chest and he collapsed to the floor dead.

The room was quiet for a moment before Voldemort turned to Bellatrix. "Go to the alley. Take a group of our finest fighters with you. Do not fail me Bellatrix."

Bellatrix shivered with pleasure as her master called her name. She became even more intoxicated now that he had a mission for her. The thought of killing someone pleasured her to no end.

"I will not fail you my lord." She curtsied before her lord and quickly headed out.

Voldemort watched her go before smiling. His pet would not fail.

Harry Potter was dreaming. It was a very strange dream. He watched as Alexandria ripped a man apart. He had the strangest feeling that me might have seen the man before. The dream continued as he watched Alexandria began eating the man. He was starting to feel nauseous which was strange for a dream when everything shifted.

He watched as a Pink haired witch around the age of fourteen run through the castle hallways. A group of children followed her calling her names and laughing at her. He recognized the girl immediately. 'Tonks?'

He didn't have time to dwell however when the dream shifted again. This time he found himself staring at Pansy as she sat in front of a mirror. Pansy calmly brushing her hair. Harry noticed that tears falling from her eyes.

His dream shifted once again this time he watched as Luna walked down a corridor outside of Ravenclaw tower. Suddenly she was hit with spell. Luna tripped and her books went flying. Harry heard laughter and looked up to see three Ravenclaw girls that he didn't recognize. They walked by Luna giggling and pointing at her. Harry felt white hot anger flow through him.

Again his dream changed and this time to his horror, it was of Christmas when he was six years old. He watched as his aunt instructed him on the proper way to wash the glasses. He stood at the sink washing wine glasses as the Dursey's ate a very large Christmas meal. The dreamed dragged on and Harry found himself in the living room with Dudley opening nearly thirty presents. He began yelling when he didn't get a certain toy he had wanted. His aunt handed him a piece of lint and told him to go clean up the kitchen. He watched as his six year old self began to sweep when he accidentally knocked one of the wine glasses off the table. It shattered, he turned to see a very angry Vernon rush into the room. Vernon took one look at Harry and the glass on the floor. He began pulling his belt off. Harry whimpered and tried to run, but Vernon caught him and began to beat him. The dream shifted and Harry found himself locked in the cupboard and trying to not lay on his back. With the help of a small mirror and the candle that they allowed him to have, he was able to doctor on some of the lacerations on his back. He began to cry silently and wished parents were still alive.

Suddenly his eyes popped open. He tried to move, but quickly realized that someone was laying on top of him. He immediately knew who it was by the pink hair.

Tonks stared down at him with cold furry in her eyes. He turned his head to see Luna doing the same. A glance to his right gave a similar description for Pansy as well.

Tonks shifted slightly. "Harry, did that really happened when you were six?" Pansy and Luna watched Harry. His silence spoke the answer as the three witches began to curse his relatives.

"When I get my hands on that fat.. Ugh!" Tonks threw up her hands in anger. Pansy began thinking of ways they could hire an assassin. Luna didn't bother to contemplate about it. Somehow, she had a feeling that the two male Dursey's were already taken care of.

Harry tried to shift the focus from him. "So, If I saw a memory in my dream. Than does that mean the the others I saw, were memories from each of your pasts as well?"

Pansy and Tonks both looked shaken at the moment. Luna glanced away sighed. Harry pulled each one of them close and kissed them like there was no tomorrow. Tonks pulled back from the kiss with a goofy smile on her face. Luna smiled and snuggled into his side more. Pansy looked slightly dazed from the kiss.

"Things might have been bad in our past. But, at least we have each other now right." Harry stated. The girls nodded without speaking. They laid there piled on Harry in silence for what felt like forever. Finally, Pansy spoke.

"You know, I think it's kind of funny that a representative from all four of Hogwarts houses is laying in this bed at the moment." She giggled.

Harry thought about it for a moment and realized she was right. "Yay for school unity." Tonks cheered.

Everyone laughed. Harry sighed and smiled. For the first time in a long time he felt truly happy.

"I think you should make Daphne Lady Black." Luna stated suddenly. Harry and the other two girls eyes snapped to the blond.

"Why?" Harry asked. Pansy was nodding with him.

"It's simpler that way Harry. There's to much red tape if you were to name Pansy or myself as Lady Black." Seeing the look in Harry's eyes she smiled. "But don't worry Harry, you'll still get to carry on your legacy with each of us." She smiled mischievously at him.

Harry was confused at what she meant till it hit him and he blushed red like a tomato. The girls laughed at him.

Pansy wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but the more she thought about it. She realized that the blond was right. She also realized that no matter what, she would always be with Harry. This caused her to frown slightly. She was slightly disturbed that she was feeling this deeply about Harry this quickly. She shook her head and turned back to the others.

"I'm going to have Dobby and Kreature begin cleaning up this place. I want it to look like a warm inviting place. Not something out of a horror movie." Harry stated.

The girls nodded. Any further discussion was interrupted when the door opened. Hermione Granger stood there staring at Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione stared at him for a moment. The look on her face suggested she had just woken up.

"Harry, am I seeing things or are you not in a bed with three naked women?" She asked. She was furiously rubbing her eyes with her hands.

Harry blushed and looked to each of the girls for help. They smirked and watched as he squirmed under a now very upset Hermione.

"Harry Potter! What have you done?" She asked sternly. Harry could see the anger practically radiating off of the young witch.

"Ugh... I'm not sure how to answer that." He stated. This however, was not the thing to say to one Hermione Granger.

"First, I find out that you might be hurt or dead. But.. somehow I knew you were O.K. Harry. The next thing I remember is waking up in a strange bed. It took me a moment to realize where I was. It was then that Dobby popped in and told me you were awake. I come in here to find you in bed with three naked women. Who.. wait... TONKS? LUNA!" Hermione shrieks.

Harry wanted to laugh at the fact that it had taken Hermione this long to recognize two of the witches.

"Wotcher Hermione." Tonks said waving cheerfully to the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and shifted her focus to Luna. "I have to say I'm totally surprised at you Luna. I never thought you would do something like this." Hermione quickly shifted her gaze and let it settle on Pansy. But before Hermione could get started Luna was out of the bed and in Hermione's face. Harry started to move to break up what he felt was a fight coming when the unexpected happen.

Luna grabbed Hermione by the back of the head catching the girl in surprise. Luna pressed her face to Hermiones and locked her lips with the girls. Luna jammed her other hand down Hermiones trousers and into her knickers. Harry wanted to laugh at the almost comical look on Hermione's face. Hermione stood there surprised for a moment before her eyes glassed over slightly. It was then that Luna pulled back and smiled at the girl.

"There is much to explain Hermione. But, we can do it after breakfast. I believe our man needs to get plenty of fuel. He will need it if he's expected to keep on pleasing us."

Luna stepped past Hermione and headed out the door. Harry's eyes widened. "Luna!" Luna popped her head back in the door with a 'What?' "Luna, my mom's downstairs. Can you at least put your robe on?" Harry stressed. Luna pouted but complied.

Hermione turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow "Mom?"

"I'll explain it. But, please can we go downstairs. I'm starving." Harry's stomach rumbled in response. Tonks and Pansy got up and each slid a robe on.

Tonks pointed her wand at her robe and it turned pink with purple swirls in it. She did the same for Pansy's. Her robe was green with black swirls in it.

Luna smiled and did the same. Her robe was a bright yellow with little red Harry Potter's on brooms on the robe.

The three girls than proceeded out the door. This left Hermione and Harry in the room alone. Harry slipped on a robe and headed for the door. Hermione stepped in front of him halting his movement.

"Harry, What's happened?" She asked. Harry could see the worry in her eyes. He could also see the fear.. but, there was something else. He was quite sure then of something he probably wouldn't have noticed before. He always knew Hermione cared for him. But now, he saw the secret that she hid from Ronald and himself. She truly loved Harry Potter. But, Harry wondered why she kept it hidden. Harry was broke out of his musings when he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. It was then that he decided to do something that he doubt he would have had the courage for before. He stepped close and pulled Hermione into a kiss.

Time seemed to stand still as the two kissed. Hermione didn't move at first. Harry was worried that he might have pushed it too far. That feeling didn't last however. Hermione pushed her body against his and began to assault his lips with hers. Harry was momentarily surprised as she furiously attacked his lips. Harry was aware that she had him pressed back against the bed. He gave a small yelp as the two tumbled onto the bed. Hermione quickly crawled up onto his laps and pressed him back down into the bed.

To say Harry had been shocked by Hermione's actions was an understatement. He could only guess that she was glad to finally share her hidden feelings.

Hermione paused in their kissing as she leaned back and pulled off her shirt. Harry let a small smile as her chest was laid bare for him. He didn't get a moment longer to ponder as she latched her mouth back onto his.

The two began to tumble around in the bed as their remaining clothes were soon discarded. Finally, Harry stared down into Hermione's intoxicating eyes.

Hermione reached for her wand and muttered a locking charm towards the door. She would latter realize her mistake of not including a silencing charm.

She turned back to Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry that I never told you how much I care for you. I.. I didn't want to choose." She began to cry slightly. Harry pulled her in close for a hug and kissed her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She leaned back and stared into his eyes. "Harry, I've loved you since that night you saved me from the troll. I knew last year that Ron had developed feelings for me. I didn't want to hurt him Harry. I didn't want to hurt you. I was confused. I didn't know who to choose."

Harry frowned slightly. Somehow he imagined this wasn't the best pre-sex talk for a couple. But, he had never let her down and he wasn't about to start now.

"What changed?" He asked.

She stared up into his eyes. "The other night. I felt a part of my soul mix with yours. I knew then that I truly belonged with you Harry." She kissed him and pulled him down onto the bed with her.

They kissed for a few minutes before they broke apart. Harry looked down at her wanting acceptance. She nodded and he placed his length near her entrance. He glanced at her again to find her biting her lip with a nervousness . She nodded and he pushed in slightly. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a gasp. Harry slowly pushed more in and Hermione's nails began to dig in his shoulders. He winced but ignored it. He came to a familiar barrier suddenly and he paused. He looked up at her to see that her face was flushed and she was panting heavy. He thought it a bit odd that she was panting this fast and heavy already. She nodded to him and closed her eyes again. He pushed and broke through the barrier. Her yell was heard all the way down to the kitchen. Where the group of girls momentarily looked up and as one their hands found there into their knickers.

Harry quickly realized something after a few minutes. He had heard many of the guys gossip about women in the boys dorm. He realized that one word best described Hermione right now. To quote his buddy Seamus. Hermione was a 'Screamer!'. And scream she did. It wasn't a 'she's in pain scream' it was more of a pleasure scream.

Her scream would become broken with bits of 'Oh My God!' or 'Don't Stop Harry!' He couldn't help it, but a wide smile broke across his face.

He soon realized that his release was near and focused on Hermione. Her panting began even more rapid. Suddenly her body seized up and she locked her arms around him. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she grunted hard. Harry felt like a vise had suddenly locked down on his length. He also felt a pulling sensation. It was like she was trying to pull more of him into her. That was all it took as he grunted and his release exploded with force. Hermione's eyes shot open with a gasp escaping her lips before a shudder ran through her body and she gripped Harry again and she felt another wave of pleasure run through her. Hermione smiled once at Harry and promptly passed out.

Harry laid there for a moment trying to catch his breath. A cough from behind him got his attention. He turned to see Lily trying to shield her eyes from her son's situation.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Harry. But, Alexandria's not back yet. Were worried about her." Lily turned her back from Harry and stepped out the door.

Harry frowned in worry. He shook Hermione to wake her and he proceeded to get dressed. He could only hope that Alexandria was O.k..

Two hours before Dawn...

Bellatrix and her group of Death Eaters entered the alley. None surprisingly, ministry Auror's had yet to arrive. Bellatrix smiled at their luck as the group began to search the alleyway. Bellatrix felt anger race through her when she came across Rabastan's head.

"This isn't getting us nowhere. Spread out!" She barked. The group dispersed and began to comb deeper into the alleyways. Several minutes went by when Bellatrix heard something.

She spun on her feet, her wand at the ready to stare at nothing. She began to stare at the shadows, calmly straining her ear to hear for any noise.

"_Stupefy!"_ A voice said from the shadows. Bellatrix reacted quickly and fired an AK at the source of the spell as she dodged to the side.

She quickly realized her mistake when a hand clamped over her mouth and a wand was jammed against her back. Before she could react she was hit with a stunner.

"Now, what shall I do with you." Alexandria said calmly. She looked the woman over for several moments before smiling. "I think my mate will love you as a present." She pulled the woman closer. With a crack the two women vanished.

Moment's later, the other Death Eaters arrived to find Bellatrix's wand laying on the ground. They knew their lord would not be pleased with his pride and joy gone.

A/N: Another long chapter, Thanks to everyone who had made my story surpass the 10,000 hit list. Thank you all. On a side note I've got something special planned for Bellatrix. Something that could possibly destroy the very foundation of Voldemort's forces. I'll not deny that I've always liked Bellatrix's character. Don't ask me why but I just do. So to my loyal reader's here is a sneak preview. And You'll be happy to know that I've already started. I've not had much to do since my Resistance 3 keeps freezing.

**A Possible Sneak Peak? I'll let you decide...**

Harry fumbled around in the darkness in front of him. The blindfold that Alexandria made him wear was annoying as well. Suddenly he found his hand pressed against a naked backside.

"Alexandria?" He called.

"It's me my mate. Now, undress." Harry shrugged and let his robes drop which were soon followed by the rest of his clothes.

Harry rested his hand once again on the naked bum which twitched at his touch.

"Harry, I want you to ravish me. Please do it my lord." Alexandria begged.

Harry sighed. At first he didn't want do something like this. But, Alexandria had begged him that it would please her to no end.

Harry had agreed to it much to the protest of the other girls. Harry knew he was going to have to find a way for a schedule to fit in for his complicated life.

He pressed his length up against the wetness that was radiating wave after wave of heat. Harry pushed forward and slid into Alexandria... or so he thought...

Alexandria watched from the side of the cave as her lord had his way with Bellatrix. She let an evil smile grace her features as she watched the mad woman grunt and gasp with pleasure. She wondered how mad Harry would be at her if he knew that he was having his way with the woman that had killed his godfather. One of the people that had been a torture on his existence.

Bellatrix's eyes focused on her. Alexandria noticed her eyes were slightly glazed over. 'Excellent, the spell should be working just about now.'

There was a flash of green light and Bellatrix shuddered. The crazed woman that people had known was gone. Bellatrix closed her eyes for a moment before a smile graced her features as she was bouncing back and forth from Harry's thrusts. She would do anything to obey her new master. Even if it meant her life.


	12. Of Blonds And A Snake!

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its related Characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the support. For the fans of Daphne and Alexandria. Here we go!**

Daphne's fingers dribbled on the table as she stared across at Katie. The Gryffindor paid her no attention which gave the blond a smirk.

"Would you please stop that." Katie exasperated.

Daphne drummed her fingers faster in response. Katie started to get up from her chair when Lily walked into the kitchen followed closely by Harry and Hermione.

"What's the situation?" Harry asked. Daphne took note that Harry had a more serious air about him.

"She hasn't flow called or sent an owl. We were beginning to worry. But, than again. We really don't know Alexandria that well. She may be just lounging around somewhere." Daphne suggested.

Harry frowned. "It is a possibility." He brought his hand to his chin in thought. The girls watched him. Finally, Harry smiled "Dobby!" There was a crack and the little elf appeared.

"Master Harry calls Dobby?" the little elf squeaked.

Harry smiled at his friend. "Dobby, I need you to find Alexandria." Dobby began nodding his head frantically. He was about to vanish when another crack was heard and all eyes landed on Alexandria as she apparated into the kitchen.

"Hello. Ophhh." She muttered as Harry pulled her into a crushing hug. The rest of the girls as one gathered around her in a group hug. Alexandria's emotion bounced around for a moment, but she quickly school her features.

Hermione had hung back at first not sure who this woman was. But, an overwhelming urge to comfort the woman caused her to join the other girls.

Finally, the group broke up. Harry pulled Alexandria into a kiss and held it. The girls faces began to flush at the same time as Alexandria's. Finally, Harry broke the kiss and they began gasping for air. Each girl felt a shiver of pleasure run through their body.

"Wow.. I think I'm going to have to feed more often if that's the kind of welcome home I get." The dark haired witch said smiling.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Why were you gone all night?" He asked.

She shrugged. "First, I had to feed. Than I decided to snoop around some. You'd be amazed at the various things you hear in a bar that you normally wouldn't in every day life.

Harry frowned. "I don't want you to get hurt."

She smiled at his concern. "Trust me. I was fine." She gave him an amused smirk.

He sighed "Well, what did you hear?"

"Voldemort is weak my lord. As a result his forces are gathering. The dark lord is planning something. I was Forgive me Harry, for I was unable to find out what."

Harry nodded. "That is disturbing. We will have to keep our eyes and ears open." He turned to the other girls. "From now on. When ever someone goes out, you go in pairs. Is that understood?" He said firmly.

A few of the girls wanted to protest, but the look he gave them shut them up. They nodded their agreement.

Lily had been standing off to the side watching the interaction between her son and the girls. When the girls had group hugged it brought a warm smile to her face.

"Does anyone want some breakfast?" She asked. Several heads nodded. She called Dobby and began to prepare.

Harry and the girls sat down at the table. "Hermione, I want you, Pansy, and Daphne to begin researching Horcrux's." Harry turned an emerald gaze to them.

Pansy and Daphne nodded but Hermione looked slightly confused.

"What are Horcrux's?" She asked. Harry explained and caught her up with what they've learned so far. Hermione frowned and nibbled on her lip. Harry knew that she hated not knowing things.

Harry watched as she left the kitchen and headed straight for the library.

"Isn't she going to eat first?" Lily asked.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione can be very stubborn. Once she sets her mind to something, it's hard to derail her from her goal."

Lily frowned but nodded. "Harry, Once breakfast is done I shall help the girls research Horcrux's. I suggest however, you spend some time with Daphne and Katie." She smirked.

Harry's gaze swung to the two girls who were chatting amongst the others. Harry turned back to Lily who had a warm smile on her face. "It's o.k. Harry, I bet you're trying to understand why I'm so understanding correct?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded. "Well Harry, As I told you before I was able to watch you growing up. I've seen the unhappiness in your life. Now, you have so much love being shared that I would never deprive you of that. Just... be careful o.k.?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled up at her warmly. "Thanks mom."

She nodded and turned back to helping Dobby finish breakfast. The group settled down and ate. The girls chatted about various things including clothes, jewelery, and other stuff.

Harry had drifted off and begun thinking of various things. Suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts when he found the girls looking at him. "What?"

This caused several to giggle. He frowned "Are you just going to giggle?"

This caused them to giggle more and he rolled his eyes. 'Women' He moved to get up when Daphne put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even see her get up.

"Harry, I was wondering if you and I could spend some time together?" She flashed a predatory smile. Harry nodded. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Daphne hooked her arm in his and led him out of the kitchen. She threw a smirk back at the girls at the table as the two exited the room.

Albus Dumbledore sighed yet again. The Order members had been stuck at the ministry since their encounter with Harry Potter. He stood in the hallway awaiting Remus's arrival.

The door opened and Remus stepped out. Albus greeted the man with a nod.

"I trust they weren't too harsh on you?"Albus asked. Remus shook his head.

"No." Remus gave Albus a look that suggested they talk later. Albus gave a curt nod and the two headed towards the exit.

They arrived shortly in the headmasters office. Albus sat down and turned to Remus.

Remus took a seat across from Albus and gave a heavy sigh. "The Auror's appeared because there was an alarm of dark magic going off."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "The witch with Harry I'm assuming?" Remus nodded.

"Normally, as you know, most dark magic doesn't register with the ministry. It's how Voldemort is able to keep most of his activities a secret. But Albus, this witch set off a high priority alarm. She knew what she was doing."

Albus was slightly taken aback. But, than he began to think about it. "It was her plan all along. She used a lot of magic to alert the ministry. But why?"

Remus noticed that Albus didn't seem to be directly talking to him. The old man's mind seemed to wonder off at times.

"I think I can answer that." Albus turned an eye to Remus. "Lily." Remus stated. Albus stared at the man for a moment than nodded.

"Yes, it would seem our recently resurrected Mrs. Potter is helping Harry." Albus began to stroke his beard in thought.

"Do you really believe that is really Lily?" Remus asked. A small shred of hope lingered inside of him.

Albus shook his head. "Come now Remus, you know as well as I do that it's impossible."

Remus nodded. But, in truth, he was beginning to have his doubts.

Daphne led Harry downstairs and into the basement. Harry's mind began to wonder back to the first time he visited the basement. It of course had been enlarged per the norm for a wizarding home. The room was huge containing a vast Library that housed books that the Library upstairs didn't have. When the group had visited before they didn't explore the basement thoroughly.

Daphne led Harry to the middle of the room where a old sofa and coffee table sat.

She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. The sofa suddenly looked new and the coffee table stretched and became larger. Harry raised an eyebrow at Daphne.

"You're not worried about the ministry tracking your wand?" Harry asked.

Daphne gave Harry a sly smile. "Come Harry, I want to show you something."

Daphne gripped Harry's hand and led him to a bookshelf. She tapped her wand on the case and it slid forward than out of the way. Behind it was a alcove with a large black book that was floating in the air. Daphne gripped Harry's hand and before he realized it. She placed his hand on the book. There was a blue glow before it faded. The book shot past them and lowered itself onto the coffee table.

Daphne led Harry back to the sofa and sat down with him. "What is this book?" Harry asked. He recognized the black family crest on the cover.

"It is the house of black's personal Grimoire. But, we will get to that latter Harry. I want you to place your hand on the cover and say 'I want to view the black family ledger.'"

Harry did as she was told. His eyes widened as the book seemed to shimmer and change to a different book.

"Now, Ask it to show the current lord black and his wife." Seeing Harry's look she added "I just want to check something."

Harry did as she instructed. The book began opened and began to turn through pages on its own. It suddenly stopped. Harry began to read and his eyes widen.

"What!" He exclaimed. There on the book was the name of 'Harry James Potter-Black' Underneath it, there was a list with his seven wives on it. Harry's eyes widened. The book seemed to confirm a feeling that he had been having. It had started back at Gringotts. He had thought it oddly peculiar that the goblins didn't object to all seven women being in the room. Especially, since it had to do with a sensitive nature such as his inheritance. It all seemed to add up now.

Daphne smiled at him from the side. She could see the clocks ticking inside his head. Harry stared at the book for awhile. Finally, he turned his gaze to Daphne.

"The book lists my seven wives and I. But, it does not list a lady black. Why?" He asked.

Daphne smiled. "It is the same reason that I cannot touch the book. You have to announce your lady black." Harry gave her a blank look. She sighed. "Harry, simply place your hand on the book and announce your choice of lady black. The book has not done it itself, simply because of the seven wives. While magic can do wonders, in this case the magic is simply confused."

Harry turned back to the book. He was quiet for a long while before he turned back to Daphne. "I discussed this earlier with Luna and Pansy. Tonks too by the way. I'm going to name you lady black."

Daphne's wasn't too surprised. But, she was glad in a way that Harry had came to this decision. She watched as Harry placed his hand to the book and declared her his lady black.

A ring appeared on Daphne's hand. She leaned forward to examine it. It was similar to Harry's in appearance but smaller. The ring glowed suddenly and she felt a flush of magic flow through her. Her eyes widened. The book glowed and her name was etched into the book.

Harry watched in silence while all of this happened. Finally, he spoke. "So, is this all that was required?"

Daphne smirked at Harry. "Not quiet. But we will get to that in a moment. You should be aware that you will be receiving an owl from Grigotts in regards to my new status as Lady Black. Also, I'm surprised that Gringotts and the Ministry have not sent any owls regarding your marriages to the seven of us. I'll be honest. I had been wondering about that. But, now I think I have an idea of why they haven't sent an owl yet."

"What's are your thoughts?" Harry asked.

"What happened with the ledger seems to confirm my suspicions. For Grigotts at least. I imagine the Ministry is scratching their heads at you being married to seven different women." She chuckled.

Harry shook his head. "So, what else is required of you becoming Lady Black?"

Daphne smirked. She pushed Harry back into the sofa. Harry's eyes widened, but Daphne ignored them as she quickly straddled his lap. She leaned down and kissed him.

Harry felt the hunger in her lips and obliged her. Their tongues fought for dominance as the two wrestled on the sofa. Finally, Daphne leaned back and pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell and Harry found himself naked. Daphne pointed the wand and her and her clothes vanished as well. Harry's eyes went wide. Daphne by far had the largest assets of his girls. Shortly of Tonks of course. Harry didn't have another moment of thought as Daphne gripped him and with one motion impaled herself.

Harry was momentarily surprised that he met no resistance. An being a guy he chose the wrong moment to voice his thought. "You've done this before?" He asked.

Daphne who had her head tilted back slightly with her eyes closed turned her gaze to him. Harry wanted to shrink momentarily at her withering gaze. "Is it a problem that I'm not a virgin?" She asked. Her eyes narrowing.

Harry shook his head. "No, I was just surprised as all."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a moment. Finally, Daphne sighed and closed her eyes. "It's a story that I'd rather not tell. Please, Don't make me. I would rather not ruin the good thing I have now."

Harry stared at her closed eyes. He watched as a few tears escape and trail down her chin. He placed a comforting hand to her cheek and she leaned into it. "We can forget it Daphne. But, if you ever want to talk about it. I'm here for you."

Daphne opened her eyes and saw the love in Harry's eyes. Maybe Potter wasn't so bad after all.

She leaned down and began kissing him again. The two began their primal dance with their tongues again. She began to rock her hips. Harry's hand found her breasts and she threw her head back in a loud moan. She begin to loose herself to one Harry Potter.

Upstairs like clockwork. Each of the girls found one another in the living room. As one their hands dove into their robes, into their knickers. Hermione's face had turned red in embarrassment at doing this in front of the others. But, it quickly changed when she realized no one else was showing any kind of embarrassment.

At the same time Harry yelled his release inside of Daphne. The girls threw their heads back and let out a primal growl. They lay their panting for a short while before sleep claimed each one.

Several hours later Alexandria was heading towards the basement to retrieve Harry. She didn't have to however, as Harry and Daphne exited through the door into the living room.

Daphne and Harry shared a kiss before the blond broke it off and headed over to the couch.

Sensing her chance Alexandria made her way over to Harry. "Harry, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

Harry turned towards Alexandria's voice and found the woman smiling at him.

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked.

Harry began walking towards the living room. Alexandria fell into step beside him. "I was hoping you could help me retrieve some spell books from one of my old safe houses."

Harry paused and looked at her. "Is it dangerous?" He asked. He didn't want the girls to worry about him.

"Not at all Harry. In fact. I think you'll enjoy helping me." She gave him a suggestive wink. He blinked for a moment before realization came over him.

"O.k. But, Please try to go easy on me. I'm still recovering from Daphne." He gave an amused smile.

Alexandria nodded and hooked his arm. Pansy and Luna came around the corner and nearly collided with them.

"Woah, sorry. Where are you two going?" Pansy asked Harry.

"I'm going to go help Alexandria for awhile. I'll be back soon I promise."

Luna turned to Alexandria and frowned at the woman. "Really? Why?"

Pansy seemed to agree with Luna's question. Alexandria tried to placate them.

"I'm just getting him to help me for a little while. If you know what I mean." She smiled.

Luna stared at the woman for awhile before nodding. Pansy gave Alexandria a sneer before stepping past the two. Alexandria let out a breath of air before turning to Harry.

She pulled out her wand and conjured a blindfold. "Here, put this on."

Harry stared at it for a moment. As he watched her pleading he sighed and obliged her.

As soon as the blindfold was on Alexandria cast a specific type of silencing charm around his head. He could only hear what she wanted him to hear.

"Are you ready Harry?" She asked. A simple 'Yes' and she smiled at her handy work.

She grabbed his arm and apparated straight to a cave on the coast. While in truth she was taking him to a safe house she used in the past. One that she used to hide when there were too many witches or wizards around. This cave however, was a little more than a safe house. It contained a full working potions lab. One that was invaluable during her past.

She led him into the hidden entrance and into the interior of the cave.

Bellatrix was having a bad day to say the least. She had awoken to find that the vile creature had kidnapped her and was now holding her prisoner. She cursed herself at her own foolishness for getting captured. The creature was calculating that was for sure. So here, now. She found herself hanging by chains against the cold damp wall. She had tried to apparate only to find that this place had some heavy anti-apparation wards. She sighed and thought about her fate. She would probably become food for the creature. She cursed her foolishness once more when she heard a noise.

She looked up to see the vile creature walk into the room followed by "Potter?" She gasped.

The creature smiled at her. "Don't worry. He can't hear you."

Bellatrix began yelling and cursing at the top of her lungs at the creature. The thing laughed while Bellatrix noticed Harry was standing there with a blindfold over his face.

In the blink of an eye, the creature was suddenly standing in front of her. "I imagine you're quiet thirsty. Here, this will help you out." The woman held a vial up to her mouth. Bellatrix tried to struggle but the creature was surprisingly strong. She forced her to drink some kind of potion. Bellatrix began to cough roughly.

"You stupid bitch. What kind of potion was that?" Bellatrix growled.

"It's a potion that acts as a catalyst for this spell." She held up her wand and aimed it at Bellatrix. _"__May vestri novus dominus tenebitur perpetuo tuum. Sic fiat semper."_

Any protests that Bellatrix had quickly died in her throat when the spell contacted her. She stared at the creature for a moment. She didn't feel any different. She shook her head and began cursing the creature again.

The thing laughed and stunned her. She awoke shortly there after to find herself bent over the stone alter in the middle of the room. Her hands were chained but her feet were not. Oddly though, she couldn't move them. She looked up to see the creature sitting in a chair and smiling at her. She was about to curse the thing again when she heard Potter call out.

"Alexandria?" He asked.

"It's me my mate. Now, undress." Bellatrix crained her head to watch as Potter dropped his robe. The rest of his clothes soon followed. Her eyes widened slightly at his size. Realization suddenly dawned on her as to what was about to happen. She turned back towards the creature.

"You vile, filthly. Ophh..." Her words were cut off as Harry shoved his length into her. As Harry began his hard thrusts Bellatrix could honestly say she had never had nothing of this size before.

She tried resisting at first but found herself unable to do so. Alarmly she found that her body began responding in kind to Potter. Before long she found herself moaning in pleasure. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly her world changed. She no longer felt the darkness that clouded her mind. She no longer felt loyalty to the Dark Lord. No, Her loyalty was with this man. Her loyalty was now for one Harry James Potter. As Harry yelled his release and she felt the warmness spread throughout her body. She swore that she would do whatever it took to protect Harry.

**A/N: Another chapter down. I will address a question here and now. No Bellatrix will not become one of Harry's wives. I inteded for Seven to start with and that's all he shall have. Bellatrix will have more of a bodyguard royal. Thanks and I'll try to update soon. **

**Story Advertising. "Help Of A Seer" By Aealket. It's a great story involving Luna and Harry. A great read I highly recommend :D**


	13. For Good Or Bad?

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc.. I wish I did as always :(**

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews. Also, in this chapter Hermione finds out more about the bond from Luna. :D**

"Hermione, we need to talk." Luna stated. Hermione looked up from her book so see the blond girl standing before her.

"What's wrong Luna? Is Harry o.k.?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "I just felt that I need to explain some things to you."

Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Luna took a deep breath. "I'm sure you're aware that we each share a connection with Harry. I know you felt it that night when a piece of your soul joined with Harry's." Hermione's eyes widen almost comically at this. How did Luna know?

"Hermione. I want to tell you that I'm sorry. It's my fault that a part of your soul belongs to Harry now."

Hermione's face ran through a variety of emotions before a calm expression surfaced. "What do you mean?" She said hesitantly.

"I performed an ancient ritual that night to cleanse Harry of a darkness that was plaguing his soul. Hermione, you may be surprised at this. But Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Tell me more." And so Luna did. She told her everything and left nothing out.

Hermione suddenly held up her hand. "Wait, you're telling me I'm married!" She shrieked. Luna nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, you are I'm afraid. At least according to Magical Law and all. If you still want to have an actual wedding, I'm sure Harry can arrange it."

Hermione didn't answer. She seemed to be staring off into space. "Hermione, are you alright?" Luna asked. Hermione jumped slightly and turned to the blond.

"I just realized something. My dad is so going to murder Harry when he hears his little girl is married."

Luna nodded. "You don't have to worry, things have a way of working out."

Hermione's expression portrayed confusion. "There's something I wanted to ask you Luna." Luna nodded for the witch to ask away.

"Why is it that the other girls seemed to respect and slightly fear you for some reason?"

Luna was silent for a moment before a broad smile spread on her face. "I see I have some explaining to do."

Harry took a deep breath as his heart pounded in his chest. The feeling of being with Alexandria warmed him to no end. Not to mention that the love making was excellent again.

Alexandria had been busy trying to relieve herself while Harry shagged Bellatrix. She lost herself in it. Which was probably why her day suddenly became bad.

Harry, having thoroughly exhausted himself, reached up and pulled the blindfold off.

"Alexandria, that was som... some..." He trailed off as he stared down. There he was, impaled inside one of his mortal enemies. Bellatrix strained her head to see her new masters face. He didn't look happy. Harry stumbled backwards earning a small 'plopping' sound as he disengaged from Bellatrix. Alexandria who had been lost in herself, heard the commotion and quickly came back to her senses. She turned to see Harry backed up against the wall staring at Bellatrix.

Alexandria started to move towards Harry when the bindings holding Bellatrix dropped away. She turned towards the witch who quickly dashed over to Harry.

Fearing for Harry's life Alexandria quickly held a hand towards the witch. She prepared to fire when something unexpected happened. She watched as Bellatrix fell to her knees before their lord.

Bellatrix tried to grab his hand to which Harry jerked his hand back violently. His legs seemed to give out on him suddenly and he dropped to the floor. She quickly moved to sit beside him as he stared out into space. Bellatrix had managed to get a hold of his and was busy kissing it, as well as begging for forgiveness. Harry sat unmoving, simply stared into space.

Alexandria was becoming worried. Harry wasn't responding. She pulled out her wand and did a quick diagnostic spell. Harry was going into shock. She quickly conjured a robe and had Bella put it on. The witch did as instructed while never taking her eyes off of Harry. Alexandria grabbed Harry's shoulder and instructed Bella to do the same. With a loud crack the two witches apparated with Harry in tow.

Luna had been telling Hermione about her role as first for the last ten minutes. "Do understand Hermione? That is why I am and will always be Harry's first."

Hermione nibbled on her lip in thought. She was slightly overwhelmed. Her old instinct was to immediately go on a rant about it not being right, that they were in short, a slave to Harry. Luna seemed to sense this.

"We are not slaves Hermione. Yes we may indulge our husband when he wants it." She smirked. "But, we are not slaves. We can think and do what we want. I'm sure Harry will not be opposed to the idea of you having a career. In fact, I think he plans for all of us to have a career. Well... except for Daphne or Pansy anyways."

Luna seemed to wonder off into thought for a moment. Luna gripped her head suddenly and moaned.

"Luna. Are you OK?" Hermione asked. The blond tried to get to her feet only to stagger slightly. Hermione quickly jumped to her feet and gripped the blond by the shoulders. Hermione heard a door open and turned to see Tonks stumble in followed by Pansy. Both witches looked like they were about to be sick.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Hermione asked worriedly. The three witches in question collapsed onto the couch and laid there gripping their heads and moaning. Hermione yelled for Lily.

Lily came into the din quickly and surveyed the three girls. All three were moaning and holding their heads.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"I don't..." That was as far as she got. Hermione's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Alarmed, Lily quickly checked the witch to make sure she was OK. Luckily, she was just unconscious. She picked the young witch up and laid her in a chair near the girls. Katie and Daphne came into the room than. Both witches had worry written all over their faces.

"What happened?" Both girls asked in unison. It was slightly freaky in a way. Lily shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I'm not sure. I heard Hermione yell. I came to see what was going on and said witch soon collapsed. I don't quite understand why, the other three are still awake. But, judging by what I see their in a lot of pain. Dobby!" Lily called out.

Dobby popped into appearance before her. "Master Harry's Lily calls Dobby?"

"Dobby, I need you to fetch a first-aid potions kit." Dobby nodded and popped away.

Luna opened her eyes slightly and stared up at Lily. "Harry... Somethings...wrong..." The girl struggled to say.

Lily frowned. At that moment there was a crack. Lily turned and came face to face with the last person she expected to see, Bellatrix LeStrange.

"What the hell!" Lily exclaimed as she pulled her wand and pointed it at the witch. Lily noticed Harry and Alexandria out of the corner of eye. The dark headed witch was holding her son up but just barely. Lily however, kept her attention focused on the dark witch in front of her. Lily smiled. She didn't know how Bella got past the wards. But, at least she could kill Sirius's murderer. She started to cast the killing curse when a yell from Alexandria caused her to pause.

"Don't! She's one of us now." The witch said to Lily.

Lily shifted her gaze to Alexandria, but she kept her wand trained on Bella. "Explain?"

"Do you really think she could have gotten past the wards if she meant to harm us?" Alexandria said.

Lily wasn't buying it. "That doesn't explain everything."

Alexandria sighed. "I will explain in time. For now though, please help me get Harry into a chair."

Lily frowned and moved towards Alexandria. She walked backwards however, she made sure to keep her eyes on Bella at all times. Said witch in question, had gotten down onto her knees and sat back with a curious expression on her face.

Lily helped Alexandria get Harry in a chair. She had a good look at him. The boy was staring at nothing with a blank look on his face.

Lily turned to Alexandria. "What happened?"

Alexandria closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. This was going to take some explaining. But, before she even got a chance to speak she was hit by a blond blur.

Luna slammed into the side of Alexandria knocking the witch into the coffee table. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Alexandria moved to get up but Luna was already on top of her. Luna proceeded to beat the crap out of Alexandria the old fashion way. After a few seconds of Luna's punches Alexandria managed to get her hands on the blonds chest. She pushed her off and sent Luna tumbling backwards landing on her butt in the process.

The two scrambled to their feet. "You Bitch!" Luna screamed. Both pulled out their wands at the same time and aimed them at each other.

"I don't think this is..." Katie started to say. She was late in that however, as both witches cast a spell at each other. The spells hit some kind of invisible barrier and to their shock the spells rebounded and hit their respective owners. Luna went flying backwards into a chair. Said chair flipped causing the blond to go sprawling onto the floor. Alexandria was sent crashing through the expensive looking coffee table.

Katie and Lily looked from left to right at each of the witches. Both were alive but shaking.

Alexandria was the first to sit up. She stared at the blond with pure loathing on her face. "It seems that we cannot harm each other with spells." She said breathing heavily.

Luna nodded. The two got to their feet and approached each other. It looked like the two were about to fight again, but Lily had had enough.

"Enough! Both of you." Lily yelled. Both witches turned to her with scowls on their faces.

"I mean it. We've got more pressing matters." Lily said gesturing to Harry and Bellatrix. Bellatrix had laid her head on Harry's lap and was trying to stroke his length through his trousers. But, she gave up on the effort when she saw the looks she was getting. She settled for just hugging her masters legs while she laid her head on his lap.

"What the hell is going on?" Tonks asked, having recovered. One by one the witches were recovering. The whole incident had Lily wondered just how far they were connected. Sure enough Pansy recovered right after Tonks. Hermione and Daphne a minute latter.

"What's going on?" It seemed all the witches asked in unison.

"It seems one of your bond mates has some explaining to do." Lily said. It was then that the witches noticed the situation. Alexandria and Luna were locked into cold stare. Bellatrix was stroking and hugging Harry like he was a lost kitten.

Alexandria felt the gaze of the other witches on her. She sighed and broke eye contact with Luna.

"I'm sorry. I thought I would teach the witch a lesson. I saw in her memories what she did to Harry's godfather. I wanted the bitch to pay."

The girls huddled closer around Alexandria. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She was intrigued. Bellatrix was acting the total polar opposite of her personality.

"I did a spell on Bellatrix." Alexandria began. Shocked looks greeted her so she continued. "I reinforced it with a special potion of my own making."

"Ok.. I have two questions. First, why? And second what do you mean you saw in her memories?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not sure why I did it. Part of me wanted to be cruel to the bitch. The other, I don't know. I'm rather confused about that. The second well... It is a small talent that my race possess. If were in physical contact when someone, we can read their memories. It unfortunately only works for memories."

Luna who had been giving the witch a look that could kill, let out a loud sigh. "This is great and all, but how do we help Harry?"

The witches were silent, there thoughts on various techniques that they could use. Hermione's mind immediately wondered to book of various potions they could use. Lily's mind was in a similar place. Bellatrix's voice broke them out of their thoughts.

"Master?" The witches looked up to see that Harry was looking down at the dark witch. Bellatrix's smiled up at her, her smile was creepy to say the least. She began kissing Harry's hands and rubbing her breasts against his legs. That was as far as she got though. With the quickness of a seeker Harry's hands shot out and gripped her neck. Bellatrix's shocked face gave way to gasps of air. Harry began to choke the life out of the witch.

Bellatrix stared into the cold eyes of Harry as he began strangling the life out of her.

The girls immediately began to pull Harry off. He struggled with all his might, but they managed to pull his hands away from the witch. Bellatrix collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily. She looked up at her master and began to cry.

"My master hates me." She wailed.

"Let me go!" Harry yelled. "No, you need to calm down." Lily said.

Harry was having none of it. "I'll calm down when I kill the bitch." He snarled. Bellatrix, having heard this, began to wail even louder. Lily was slightly taken aback. A 'slap' soon echoed in the room.

Harry stared at his mother in shock, as did the girls. Lily Potter had just slapped her son. "I'm sorry Harry, but, you were out of control. Look at yourself. Would you really kill someone in cold blood? Look at her, she can't even defend herself." Lily pointed to Bellatrix was was laying on the floor, sobbing away.

Harry stared at Bellatrix in silence for a moment. He jerked his arms free and turned on his heels. He stormed towards the stairs without a word. Lily and the girls watched him go before Luna stepped forward. She looked right at Alexandria. "I hope, for your sake, that this doesn't traumatize him anymore. Now, you be a good bitch and take care of that woman. I'm going to go see if I can undo some of the damage you've done." And with that Luna stormed up the stairs after Harry. Hermione followed soon after, this left the remaining five witches standing around Bellatrix. The witch in question had recovered form her crying fit and was now kneeling before Lily.

"I am sorry that I angered my master. Will he forgive me?" Bellatrix looked up into Lily's eyes. Lily searched for the coldness that once was there, instead, she found nothing but total devotion for Harry. This disturbed her to no end. If Bellatrix was a fanatical follower of Voldemort. How was she going to react to being a follower of The-Boy-Who-Lived?.

Luna pushed open the door to the room. She could hear the shower going. She made her way towards the bathroom to find Harry furiously scrubbing his skin with a brush and rag.

"Harry?" Luna called. Harry jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. Her eyes voiced a question and he turned his head away. "I feel dirty Luna. How could she make me do that?"

Harry leaned his head against the shower wall and closed his eyes. Luna stood there in silence for a moment before quietly slipping out of her robe. She dropped it to the side and stepped into the shower behind Harry. She slid her arms around his torso and hugged him.

"Luna... don't... I'm unclean.. that.. I had sex with that woman..." He began. Luna told him to "Hush" and held him tighter. Both occupants of the shower heard a noise, they turned to see Hermione step into the bathroom. She, however, was still fully clothed.

"You do realize you'll get your clothes wet right?" Luna asked in her usual singsong voice.

Hermione seemed to have been in sort of daze. The bushy-haired witch was staring at Harry. "Harry, I know you're angry at Alexandria right now. But, I want you to really think about this for a moment."

The look Harry gave Hermione could have killed her if it were possible. "Why should I? She tricked me into shagging that.. that woman." He growled.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, yes she was wrong for tricking you. But, this may work to our advantage."

Harry still leered at Hermione. Luna however, suddenly became very interested. "Explain, if you will."

Hermione nodded. "Think about it Harry. Bellatrix has always been Voldemort's top Death Eater. How much do you want to bet that she knows more about his inner operations than anyone else." She paused for a moment to catch her breath. Harry's leered changed to one of thought. Hermione said a silent prayer that she was reaching through to him. "Harry, Do you remember that Voldemort gave Lucius his Diary for safekeeping? And we now know that the Diary was a Horcrux. What if intrusted Bellatrix with one of the Horcrux's as well?"

Harry was momentarily stunned at Hermione's revelation. As much as he hated to admit it. His friend was right. Harry moved to get out of the shower but Luna held him back. He turned to her and frowned.

"You're not going anywhere yet. We have some stress to relieve." Harry's eyes widened as Luna dropped to her knees and in one quick motion took Harry's length into her mouth. Harry gasped and closed his eyes. Luna stopped suddenly and pulled Harry's length out. She turned to Hermione. "Well, are you just going to stand there?"

Hermione jumped slightly and began to take off her robes. Luna turned her attention back to Harry.

Downstairs the witches were all sitting around in the various couches and chairs. Neither really speaking, most were sending daggers at Alexandria. Bellatrix to everyone's surprise was busy following Lily around like a lost puppy. Lily had retired to the kitchen to make a list of groceries for Dobby to pick up.

The girls gasped suddenly a smile spread across each of their faces. Their Harry was back or at least somewhat back to normal. They closed their eyes and smiled in content as their hands dipped into their knickers. Several minutes went by with the only sound being a wet squishy noise multiplied by five.

…

Pansy had her eyes closed and was moaning as her hand worked to quench the heat inside of her. Suddenly she felt her hand being removed and something hot and wet replace it. She opened her eyes a tad to see that Bellatrix had replaced her hand with Bellatrix's own mouth. Any protest was soon cut off as Bellatrix's tongue began to do wonders for Pansy. Bellatrix stopped suddenly and looked up at Pansy. "I will always help Master's wives out." She beamed a demented smile at the girl before bringing her mouth back to Pansy.

Pansy let out a sigh. Damn you Harry Potter, what are you going to do next?

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing and enjoying the story so far. This week has been a little hectic for me. But I managed to get this chapter done. I will also say that I'm busy working on another story. This one I've been working on for over two weeks at a time when I had a spare bit of free time. It contains a Harry that is fed up with Dumbles and the order. Key events and a unnamed source guide him on his path of conquest and immortality. Harry will not be evil per say... well maybe to an extent ;)**

**Here's a sneak peek at it...**

Harry sighed as Tonks left the room. He didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. The woman had saved his life after all. And yet, he had been a total ass to her. He glanced out his window once more and was relieved to find that the Raven wasn't there again. He was beginning to think that he was going bonkers.

The room was hot and muggy, unfortunately, his uncle Vernon decided that Harry had to rely on Fans and an open window. Vernon was not about to let the freak run up his electric bill.

So, against Harry's better judgment he opened his window and turned on the fan. Why was this against his better judgment one might ask? It was because of Luna's warning on the train. As much as he wanted to believe that it wasn't real. That Luna was just being her normal self. He somehow felt that it was real.

He remembered her exact words. " Fear the Raven Harry for it brings a heavy price. While paying it will be a reward. The end result may be something you will not like"

The group had dismissed her words with a brush of the shoulder. But Harry couldn't help but wondering. As the night deepened, sleep gripped him in its hand.

….

The Raven waited for the boy-who-lived to fall asleep. Sure enough, Harry Potter joined the realm of the dreamworld. The Raven's eyes lit up in excitement. Now, was her opportunity. She flew towards the window, she easily passed through the wards that protected the home. The boy believed it was blood wards protecting the house. How wrong he was about to be. The Raven landed on Harry's desk and looked around. Seeing that Harry's owl wasn't there. Probably gone off to stay with the filthy traitor. She hopped into the air and in spin a Human woman appeared in Harry's bedroom.

She wore a long black cloak that had Raven feathers woven into its folds. She had dark piercing eyes. She barely wore any clothes except for a small a small cloth to cover her most private area and a small tank top that did nothing to conceal her large bosom. Her hair ran the length of her back and was woven into long intricate braids. Tattoo's of a long dead language, in the pattern a tribal tattoo adorned her face. Her face suggested royalty. Her name.. is Arianna.. She had come for Harry Potter.

She slowly sat down beside him on his bed. She marveled at the boy, or man if you wanted to be picky. Bandages still adorned his mid-section where he had been stabbed. She felt some pity for the boy. He was not meant for this filth. She shuddered as she looked around at the dump of a home. She reached a hand out and slowly stroked his face. Harry mumbled something in his sleep before letting out a deep sigh. She smiled.

She marveled at the boy as she watched him sleep. So young, so filled with wonder. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift into his. His dreams and thoughts were scattered all over the place. Surprisingly though, the purple haired woman from earlier was in his dreams. My.. she was acting in a very intimate manner with Harry. She let herself smile at this dream. To be so young and to be a teenager. She sighed and shifted into his memories. She shifted through his memories, occasionally stopping and watching one play. She stopped all her treks when she noticed something. A blond that he had become friends with. According to Harry's mind the girl was a bit odd. But, he still loved her as a friend. Arianna watched various memories with this girl in it. Luna... Luna was her name she eventually came to learn. Arianna noticed that Luna often watched Harry when he wasn't looking. Arianna could see the longing in her face. She could see that the blond was falling for the green-eyed boy. But, there was something else as well about the way the blond watched him. Arianna focused on the girl and began sifting through his memories again.

She came suddenly to a gray cloud. Her eyes narrowed. Someone had messed with the boy's memories. She would have to unlock the memories in order to access them. She reached forward with a bit of her magic and pulled at the bindings of the memory. It took a bit of work, than the bindings broke away. A flood of memories began pouring free. She took a sharp intake of breath at the massive amount of memories. Trying to get some control she focused on one memory.

Harry, was laying in the hospital bed with his arm bandaged. He looked to be about twelve years old she guessed. She watched as a white bearded, white headed man made his way over to him. She recognized Albus Dumbledore.

She moved closer and was able to catch some of the conversation.

"Professor, did I kill the Basilisk?" Harry asked. He had worried that it was still alive somehow. Dumbledore smiled. "I'm afraid Harry that the snake is a little Harder to Kill than simple jamming a sword into its mouth.

Harry's eyes widened with worry. "Professor, we have to kill it before it harms anyone else." Dumbledore held up its hand.

"Not to worry Harry. The snake will return to its hibernation. I imagine it will not become active for a very long time."

Harry wasn't having it though. He tried to sit up only to find a wand in his face. "I'm sorry Harry, but this is for the greater good. _Obliviate_" Dumbledore said. Harry had a glossed over look on his face. "You killed the Basilisk Harry, It is dead and gone." Harry blinked and looked up at the professor. The two began talking of the upcoming year. Harry had never known that Dumbledore had Obliviated him. Arianna sifted through several other memories and finding Dumbledore doing the same. Dumbledore was manipulating Harry to suit his needs.

She withdrew from his memories after finding what she was looking for. She had been told that this boy was put through hardships that most never suffered. She had been told right. And, it was all thinks to the supposedly 'leader of the light'.

It was time for her to help him onto the path that he's destined for. The elders foretold of his greatness. She gave a small smile. He would come to rule the world. Now, it was time for her to begin.

She reached into a pouch and pulled out several stones. The stones were actually runes that were created by one of her ancestors. She placed one on Harry's forehead and another on his chest. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

Her eyes opened revealing that they had changed. Her eyes now glowed a fiery red. She smiled revealing a row of sharp fangs. She brought her wrist up and bit down. Blood began to pour from her wrist and drip onto Harry's chest. She let the blood drip onto rune on Harry's chest before moving it to drip onto the rune on his head. She than moved her wrist close to his mouth. Her blood began dripping into his mouth. She watched as Harry's throat began swallowing the liquid. She lifted her wrist up to her mouth and licked the wound sealing it. She leaned down and kissed him. The kiss, while rather pleasant, had another reason to it. She breathed into his mouth. She breathed some of her essence into him. Now, it was time for Harry to claim his rightful place.

So tell me what you think of this new story. Thanks :D And for those of you who are wondering it will be a Harry/OC/Luna/Tonks story. But, I will say that Harry, Tonks, Luna all have something similar. Its widely known. Till next time. My update schedule will be off this coming week. I'll be traveling across the country for the holidays. Hellooooooooo Hawaii :D. Till next time :D


	14. Bella's Secret and Hostile Takeover!

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would so totally own that house in Fantasy land :D**

**A/N: I'm glad everyone enjoyed the latest chapter. Now, we find out a little more. :D**

Her violet eyes met his and she smiled. Her master was truly generous. Not many wizards treated their slaves this way, she was glad that she was not in that category.

She almost jumped in excitement when she was offered a bowl of food. She realized then that she was famished. She tore into the food without regard of utensils. The girls and Harry watched her with interest. She smiled at them and resumed eating.

Finally, she had her full and sat back with a content sigh. She rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes. Strangely, she could still feel her masters seed in her. It was a bit odd, she believed that was impossible. She shrugged and opened her eyes. The group was watching her for some reason.

"What is it My Master?" She asked.

….

Harry struggled to contain his emotions. Part of him truly wanted to kill the witch in front of him. But, the look in her eyes spoke one of innocence that wasn't there before. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Luna giving him an encouraging smile. He sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Bellatrix, Do you care for me?" Harry swallowed the bad taste in his mouth at this. He truly didn't want a slave, not this way. But, things happen. It was up to him to make the best of the situation.

Bellatrix's face stretched into a insane smile. "Of course master, I love you." She beamed. Harry raised an eyebrow. This was totally creepy.

"Ok, so, would you do anything I asked?" He asked.

The girls who were huddled around him in the living room, leaned in closer. Bellatrix blinked a few times before nodded her head. "Yes Master, do you need relief at the moment? I would enjoy that as well."

Bellatrix stood up and before Harry could stop her. She dropped her clothes in one quick motion. Harry tried to advert his eyes, but something caught his attention. Her body was covered in scars, the sight slightly disturbed him. But, what really caught his eye, was the letters LV branded into her mid-section.

"Bella, how did you get that brand?" He asked.

Bella's face portrayed immense sadness. "I was given that mark by my former master, Lord Voldemort."

Hermione started to speak. A glance from Luna however, caused her to close her mouth. Luna turned to Bella. "Why did Voldemort brand his top death eater? I know he marked you with the dark mark. But, why brand you with this particular mark?" Luna questioned.

Bellatrix brought her hands up to her face and started to cry. Several minutes of Bella's anguish was heard before She looked up at them with red puffy eyes.

"Because... Because during my first assignment I failed. I couldn't kill the witch and I paid for it. I was tortured and beaten severely for days. I was exposed to the Cruciatus curse for hours on end. I was forced fed potions by my husband. He wanted me to suffer because I was unable to conceive . Eventually, I.. I soon came to realize that my former master was truly what he said he was. A god that could do anything. Even drive a witch to insane loyalty."

The room fell silent as each contemplated Bella's words. Finally, with a great sigh, Harry looked at Bella. "Bella, The past is the past. I am truly sorry that you were put through with that. But, I will honestly say that I can't be angry about it. You have done so much to hurt my family and me. You killed your own cousin, my godfather without a care." Harry paused as the color in Bella's face drained away. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He had to do this, everyone was counting on him. He opened his eyes and addressed Bella again. "You are a different person now, someone I can forgive. Now, We've had enough talk about your life story. Bella, I need to ask you something, it's very important."

Bella's face returned to normal as she smiled once again at her master. "Ask me anything my master." She purred.

Harry handed her robe and instructed her to put it back on. With a pout, she did as asked. "Bella, I want you to tell me if Voldemort ever asked you to hide something, something important to him. I want you to think about this long and hard OK?" Harry asked.

Bella drifted off for a moment, deep in thought. Harry and the girls watched her as her eyes seemed to flicker with each passing memory. Finally, she turned to Harry. "Yes, I was given the task of placing Helga Hufflepuff's cup into my vault. It still resides there. Is that all you wish to ask master?" Bella inquired.

"No Bella, I was wondering, did Voldemort have any particular interest in this cup?" Harry asked.

Bella thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yes Master, he was very explicit about making sure the cup was protected at all costs. I had my vault charmed with several layers of defenses to ensure the cups safety for my former master."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Bella, you've been an excellent help." Bella beamed and began to kiss Harry's hand. Harry tried not to flinch at this action, but it was difficult. Finally, Bella stood and skipped to the kitchen.

Harry shook his head and let out a deep breath. "That was rather interesting." Pansy stated. The other girls nodded.

"I feel kind of bad for her." Hermione said. Harry and the others looked at her. "What? Don't give me that look Harry. The woman was tortured into insanity."

Harry didn't want to talk about this, not right now. "Whatever, We can discuss this some other time. Right now though, any thoughts on how we are going to get the cup?"

Hermione frowned. Harry knew that look. "But.." Harry held up his hand. "Hermione, we will discuss what happened to Bella later. Right now, I do not want to think about it." He said. He gave Hermione a look that clearly said 'drop it'. She huffed and stormed out of the room.

Katie glanced at the group before turning and heading after Hermione. "Geez Harry, what crawled up your bum?" Tonks asked. Harry glared at her causing Tonks to step back slightly.

Harry glanced at the kitchen and quickly through up a privacy ward. He turned back to Tonks. "I do not want to think about what happened to Sirius's murderer when she was younger. Despite what happened to her, she still has killed many people in cold blood. Now, this is the last time I will mention this at all. There will be no further discussion about it."

Tonks stared at Harry as if he had two heads. "How.. How can you be so heartless."

That did it.

"Crap.." Daphne muttered as she quickly took a few steps back. Pansy joined her as well.

"Heartless? HEARTLESS?" Harry roared. Tonks gasped and nearly tripped over her feet as Harry pressed her up against a wall. "That woman killed my godfather. She tortured Neville's parents into insanity. You say I'm heartless? You sure as hell have a lot of nerve." Harry growled.

Tonks looked frightened. She had never seen Harry this angry. Harry was jerked backwards suddenly and spun around. A loud 'slap' echoed in the room.

Luna stood before Harry with a very pissed off look on her face. "Don't you dare take your anger out on us Harry. We are your bonded, your wives, your soul mates. We care about you. Please Harry, listen to us for a change. Not everything is White and Black."

Harry stared at Luna in shock. He didn't say anything, he rubbed his cheek though. Man, small girls hit hard.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let out the air and turned to Tonks. "I'm sorry Tonks, I was out of line."

He pulled her forward into a kiss. Tonks hesitated at first, she was still pissed at him after all. But, than she molded herself into the kiss and the two kissed for a time.

Finally, they broke for air. Tonks stared at Harry, her face flushed. "Well finish this later mister. Now, we've got research to do. And besides, you have to buy us expensive gifts to make up for being a jerk." Harry groaned as he saw all the girls nod.

Before they headed to the library though, Pansy stopped them. "Harry, could you sign this? It's so I can get some money out of my vault." Seeing Harry's look she sighed. "Remember, now that I am yours. My vault content is yours as well."

Harry eyes made an 'oh' expression before he quickly signed the document. Whether it was Harry's raging hormones or something else, Pansy wasn't sure. But, Harry didn't bother to read the document before he was quickly drug off by Tonks for some more snogging time. Pansy gave a vicious smirk as she rolled the parchment up and went looking for Hedwig.

Cassius Parkinson was not having a good morning. He had spent the last two days changing the wards to the house. It had not been cheap at all. It cost him a bloody fortune. Now, the warders were demanding even more money. He sighed as he passed through the great doors of Gringotts with his wife Alexandria at his side. He glanced at his wife who wore a mask of indifference. Since his filth of a daughter left, his wife had become cold and withdrawn. He really didn't care, there were ways around that after all.

They came to a stop in front of a goblin teller. "You, creature, I wish to make a withdrawal from my vault." He sneered. The goblin growled and said something in his native language.

"May I have your vault key?" The goblin asked. Cassius sneered and handed the key over. The goblin turned the key over a few times in his hands, than, a smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry, but this key is no longer valid." He grinned a very toothy smile.

Cassius, along with Alexandria, gasped. "What! What do you mean its no longer valid?" He growled.

"I believe you will have to speak with the director about that." The goblin said.

Cassius was outraged. How dare this goblin act like this to him. He reached for his wand only to find swords at his throat immediately. The goblin teller looked down at him from his position. Several guards in full battle armor surrounded the wizard. "Stay your tongue wizard, Ragnok will speak with you wizard."

Cassius gulped as he was marched past several shocked wizards and witches. They all stared at Alexandria and himself as they were led through a set of large golden doors.

"Are those really necessary?" Alexandria asked, pointing at the swords. The guards growled their response and marched the elder Parkinson down the hallway. Soon, they stood before a large golden door. The door opened and they were ushered into a room where a rather stern looking goblin sat.

"Sit!" The goblin barked. Alexandria sat immediately, Cassius was slow in the process and was rather forcefully seated in his chair by the guards.

Cassius sneered at the guards before turning his attention to the goblin in front of him. "I trust you are Ragnok?" He asked.

The goblin folded his hands and nodded with a slightly bemused expression. Cassius sneered. "I demand to know why I've been treated so badly?" He growled to witch Ragnok merely raised an eyebrow.

"My guards are merely performing their duty. Have you not forgotten that Gringotts is Goblin Sovereign territory?" Ragnok asked.

Cassius growled and nodded that he indeed knew Goblin policies and treaties. Ragnok smiled. "Good, now why were you so upset with one of my tellers?"

Cassius held his nose high "The teller informed me that my Key was no longer valid. I demand an explanation."

Ragnok chuckled, Cassius was not amused. "Forgive me Lord Parkinson. Now, I believe you have a daughter correct?"

Cassius response was immediate as his eyes turned cold and a sneer formed on his face. Alexandria brought her hand up to her mouth as she gasped.

"I see you understand now. Your daughters husband has exorcised his rights to claim."

Cassius growled "That doesn't concern me, what my filthy daughter does with her bastard husband is of no concern to me. What does this have to do with you refusing my key?"

Ragnok smiled a very vicious smile at the man. Alexandria immediately began to worry.

"Tell me, did your daughter leave willingly. Or did you banish her with no way to return home?" Ragnok asked, his smile never faulting.

Cassius eyes immediately widened. "I see.. It seems you've forgotten some very important rules with the right of heir haven't you Lord Parkinson." Ragnok stated.

"What exactly are you saying?" Alexandria asked. While normally it wasn't her place to speak in these such meetings, her husband was currently frozen with shock.

"Your daughters husband has exorcised his rights of takeover. He's claimed your daughters vault and her various properties, if she possess properties at her age as his own. However, since your husband banished your daughter. Your husband has broken a cardinal rule when it comes to pure-blood law. What is the saying again Lord Parkinson. 'Blood-Pure, Blood-Forever, United Together.'"

Alexandria was slightly confused. She knew much of pure-blood law, but this was something different.

"I can see you're not quite understanding. Let me make it simple. Your husband banished his own pure-blood daughter, who, since she is an only child is his heir. It would not have mattered if your daughter had more siblings to take over the mantle of Parkinson. Alas, since you do not, your daughter's husband has claimed house Parkinson as his own. Which includes Vaults, Properties, etc..."

Cassius was still and shock. Alexandria turned to Ragnok. "So, were broke? We have no home?" She asked, tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

Ragnok smiled. "No Madam, your husband has no home. You however, are to be escorted to meet with your daughters husband."

Cassius seemed to finally break out of his daze. "How dare you try to take my wife anywhere." He started to rise to his feet, but was quickly stopped by several swords of the Goblin guards.

"Why do I have to meet with my daughters husband? And who is he by the way. I would surely not like to keep saying 'my daughter's husband' a thousand times."

Ragnok nodded. "Since your husband is claiming everything that is owned by Lord Parkinson, which includes you, you are now his property." Alexandria gasped but Ragnok continued "You are now the property of one Lord Black."

Alexandria gasped, Cassius paled. "Black... That's a very old family name." He stated nervously. Ragnok nodded.

"Indeed, It's a pity Lord Parkinson... or should I say Mr. Parkinson now. You could have avoided being broke if only you hadn't banished your daughter. Now, Goblins throw this filth in the street. Madam if you'd be so kind to follow me we can flow Lord Black."

Cassius tried to protest of was quickly jerked to his feet back Goblin guards. He was enraged, so to the point that he did the most stupid thing possible. He managed to get a hand free and drew his wand. The next instant he was slammed to the floor so hard that several teeth were knocked out in the process.

"Foolish human, you dare break the law?" Ragnok snarled. He motioned to the guards who quickly jerked the man to his feet, blood ran down his face from the teeth being knocked out.

"Take him to a cell." The guards bowed and dragged the man from the room. He turned to Alexandria who had a worried look on her face.

"What will you do to him?" She asked.

Ragnok smiled. "Oh, the treaty's quite clear, his head will rest on a pike outside of Gringotts for sixty days."

Alexandria gasped and fainted. Ragnok sighed and motioned for the guards to pick the woman up. Together, they headed to a room with a floo.

**A/N: I originally intended for Katie to have a large role in this chapter, but, it didn't come to that. She will have a major part in the next chapter though, as well as we see the arrival of Lady Parkinson into Harry's possession. And what has Voldemort been planning? Find out next chapter. This my holdiday present to you guys and gals. I was able to work on this here and there with my laptop. The service at this hotel is excellent. Take care peeps. Till next time. By the way, many of you have wondered what the title of my new story will be.**

"**Whispers In The Dark" Will be its title. Look for it soon. :D**


	15. Surprises, Meetings, And Shock!

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... Nor will I ever. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys and girls. **

Albus Dumbledore paced his office, his hand gripping his chin while deep in thought. He had to find Harry and convince him to come with him. The boy was lost right now, he was sure of it. The boy had an imposter portraying his mother, the witch had to be playing on Harry's emotions. Then there was the matter of those seven girls, they obviously had to have been given love potions to make them fall for Harry. He had to stop this mess before it got any worse. He needed Harry to focus on finding the Horcrux's this upcoming school term. Dumbledore sighed and glanced down at his hand. He had been a fool to go alone to get the ring. He wanted to ring for himself and he paid a heavy price for his greed. He was running out of time, he had to convince Harry to follow in his footsteps.

There was a knock on the door. Albus nodded towards the door which slid open. Severus walked into the office and stared at the headmaster.

"You old fool. Why did you not wait for me?" The potions master seethed. "What happened?" Snape asked.

"I'll admit, I misjudged the situation Severus." Albus said. He sat down in his chair and laid his arm to bare on the table. Snape narrowed his eyes before coming over to inspect his hand.

Snape spent several minutes checking the hand before he sat down in a chair and gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Albus, A dark curse has been placed on your hand. I cannot remove it. I'm sorry, you have at best six months maybe seven before you succumb to the spell and die. You should have waited for me you old fool." Snape growled.

Albus stared intently at Snape."I admit, I made a mistake Severus. But, I need you to do something very important for me."

Snape raised a greasy eyebrow. "I want you to ensure that Harry follows the path that I have set for him. He has to be the one to destroy the Horcrux's Severus."

Snape blinked a few times at Dumbledore. "Are you mad?" Snape paused as Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "If you say the boy has to be the one to destroy them, than why did you try to destroy the ring that cursed you?"

Dumbledore sat quiet for a moment. For the first time in a long time, Dumbledore was speechless.

A fluttering was heard as a large regal looking owl flew through the window of the Office. The owl landed next to the table beside Albus. The owl than proceeded to hold its leg out for Dumbledore to take a letter. Dumbledore took the letter and the owl quickly flew off.

Albus opened the letter and began to read it, his face impassive as he read. Snape started to get impatient with the old man's silence.

"Well, what does it say Albus?" Snape said in a clearly agitated tone.

Albus looked up from the letter. "It's from Gringotts. I've been summoned to give my account of some misuse of the Potter family funds."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Albus, please tell me that you didn't use any of the Potter fortune to fund the war for the order?"

Albus's silence confirmed it. Snape felt a pang of anger at the old man, he was so focused on 'the greater good' that he wasn't thinking about those who he hurt in the process.

"Well? Are you going to go?" Snape asked. He was curious at how far this man would take it.

"No Severus." Albus answered him. Snape raised his eyebrow even higher.

"Albus, Do you have any idea what the goblins will do to you?"

Albus nodded. "I am not worried Severus. They would not dare harm me, for I am the leader of the light."

Snape stared at the old man like he had grown two heads.

Night had fallen at number twelve Grimmauld place. Harry and the girls were gathered in the kitchen to eat dinner. Thanks to Lily and Dobby of course. Things seemed to be settling down, at least between Harry and Hermione. Luna and Alexandria were busy giving each other death glares.

Lily watched as her son interacted with the girls, they cooed to him and made jokes causing her son to laugh at their antics. She smiled. He was so much like his father, charming as always. She turned her head to hide the tears that had formed at the memory of James. 'I'll be with you one day again my love'. She jumped slightly when she heard pecking on the window. She raised an eyebrow as the owl pecked its impatience at not being let in.

She opened the window and let the owl in. She paused when something occurred to her, how was an owl able to get through the charm?

The owl landed in front of Harry and held out its leg. Harry raised an eyebrow at the owl, he shrugged and reached for the letter only to get his hand smacked away by Daphne.

"Fool, it could be a portkey." The blond scolded. Harry nodded sheepishly.

Daphne cast a series of spells on the letter before giving Harry the go ahead. Harry took the envelope from the owl which took off without waiting for a reply.

"It's from Gringotts." Harry stated. He opened the letter and began to read.

"_Dear Lord Potter, _

_First, we apologize for violating the charm agreement between ourselves and one Nymphadora Tonks. We felt it necessary in regards to the situations at hand. If you would be so kind as to be at Gringotts no latter than eight p.m. Tonight we shall take care of the first of those situations. The other will be discussed in two days at ten a.m. During normal business hours. _

_May your gold flow forever, _

_Ragnok, Director Of Accounts._

Harry stared at the letter. He looked up at Lily. "I have to be at the bank at eight tonight."

"Did it say why?" Lily inquired.

"It just say's there's a matter of great importance to be discussed."

Lily nodded. "Very well, I will take you."

As one the girls started to protest but Lily held up her hand. "I'm sorry girls, but it is too dangerous right now. There's a war going on. The less people going minimizes our risk. And no Tonks, I need you to stay here to guard the girls." Tonks frowned at this but nodded anyway.

Luna was glaring at Lily. "If you think I'm going to let Harry leave without me, you've got another thing coming."

Lily narrowed her eyes at the blond witch. But, once she saw that Luna wasn't backing down she let out a heavy sigh. "Very well, just you and only you can go." She said glancing at the other girls.

They frowned but nodded. Luna was the first after all. Hermione huffed, she didn't like the idea at all. Harry had relied on her in the past, why not now?

Luna's head snapped towards Hermione so fast that she was sure to get whiplash. Luna's piercing gaze bore into Hermione's chocolate brown ones. Hermione became slightly unnerved and adverted her gaze.

"Be careful." Pansy said.

Astoria was in her room busily writing a letter to her crush. She kept glancing at the door hoping that the few privacy wards she'd placed held. It would not be good for her to get caught socializing with a muggleborn.

Not everyone could be like Daphne. She growled at the thought of her sister, she always got what she wanted.

She shook her head and went back to work on her letter. Suddenly, several cracks were heard in the backyard. She looked out the window to see several men, dressed in black robes head for the house. 'Death Eaters'

She quickly pulled open a hidden compartment of her nightstand and stashed the letter inside. She quietly went to the door and as carefully as she could, she exited the room.

She made her way to the stairwell and paused at the top. She could hear arguing below.

"I'm telling you Greengrass, the dark lord has forgiven your transgressions for not choosing his side in the last war. But, He grows impatient, the time has come for you to choose." Someone sneered.

Astoria's father, Nathaniel Greengrass, was a proud man. He didn't back down easily.

"I'm sorry gentlemen. But, while I do support the Dark Lord's ideals. I cannot publicly support him. To do so would be political suicide at the moment."

Silence echoed in the room for a moment, than the mutter of a curse and her father screamed.

"Were sorry to do this Greengrass, but, you leave us no choice." Astoria quickly backed up away from the railings only to feel a hand rest on her shoulder. She made to scream, but a hand over her mouth stopped her. She looked up into the terrified eyes of her mother.

"Shhh, be quiet my dear. Take your wand and get away as far as you can. I will buy you time my daughter."

Astoria's eyes widened at what her mother was implying. "But, mother I don't want to leave you."

Annabelle Greengrass smiled down at her daughter. "I know you do not my child." Annabelle handed her daughter a piece of rope. "This is an emergency portkey. Get outside of the anti-ward lines and use it. It will take you to the ministry. Now, GO!"

Annabelle pushed her daughter towards her room. Astoria quickly located her wand and turned towards the door. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairwell. She turned and pushed open her window. She climbed out onto the balcony and quickly made her way towards a ladder that was located on the side of the house.

Astoria ran... She ran with all her might. As she neared the edge of the ward line she glanced back only to see a sickening green light flash in her room. She closed her eyes and cried. Her mother was dead.

Closing her eyes might not have been the best option. As she suddenly found herself running smack into a tree.

She lay there dazed on the ground, staring up at the stars. When a face appeared before her.

"My My, going somewhere?" Antonin Dolohov smiled down at her.

Harry, along with Luna and Lily, appeared in front of Gringotts ten minutes ahead of schedule.

The three approached the guards that bared the doors in front of the bank. The guards gripped their swords as the three approached. Lily held her letter up to show what it was before handing it to one of the guards. The guard read it quickly and handed it back to her with a nod of his head. They than proceeded to step aside and let Harry and company pass.

The bank was a very strange place after dark Harry mused. The three were greeted by a goblin and escorted to the familiar set of doors that led to Ragnok's office.

"Greetings Lord Potter, I see you've brought company." Ragnok greeted them as they stepped into the office. Harry nodded a reply, than proceeded to a chair along with Lily and Luna.

"Now, Lord Potter. May I get you anything?" Ragnok asked.

Harry shook his head. "No Ragnok, I'd rather get down to business." Harry stated. Ragnok nodded a toothy smile. He than proceeded to sit in his chair and look Harry in the eyes.

"This may come as a surprise to you Lord Potter. But, the father of your spouse Pansy Potter, is dead."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How? And what do you mean Pansy Potter? I thought she would stay Parkinson due to the end of the line clause?"

"I shall answer your questions in order. First, The former Lord Parkinson made a foolish error. He drew his blade on a goblin." The swift intakes of breath from Lily and Luna spoke volumes to Harry.

"And just what did the goblins do to the former Lord Parkinson?" Harry asked.

Ragnok smiled a rather toothy smile. "I suggest, that when you leave, you take a look at the mantle above the doors of Gringotts."

Harry's eyes widened comically. "You killed him?"

Ragnok nodded in response. "He violated Goblin law, it is within our rights."

Harry shifted in his seat slightly nervous now. He decided to change the subject, he did not want to dwell anymore on the fate of the Pansy's father.

"Why exactly did you call Pansy by way of Potter for her last name?" Harry asked.

"It deals with your last question Lord Potter. The Parkinson line is no more." Harry's eyes widened "You see Lord Potter, when Lord Parkinson meant harm to a Goblin, all his rights as a wizard were revoked. He essentially doomed his house and those within to Goblin law. This law article 301-5-0012, was enacted years ago after the treaty between Wizards and Goblins became to be. Lord Potter, according to the rights of the law. The Parkinson line is effectively dissolved and you now own all property that belonged to the Parkinson line."

Lily whistled, that was a lot. "How much are we talking about here?" Lily asked.

"Six houses, A Flat in London, and a small Cottage that was said to belong to the former Lord Parkinson's great, great, grandfather. Now as for the financial part. You now own the former Parkinson vaults." Ragnok paused as he consulted a ledger that suddenly appeared in front of him. "Ah! Lord Potter, you are now One Hundred and Twenty Million Gallons richer."

Harry took a sharp intake of breath, that was a lot. He smiled than, Lord Voldemort's funding would surely be cut severely now.

"Is that all Ragnok, I would like to inform my wife of the news of her father." While in truth Harry wasn't trying to rush, he was tired. His women were insatiable as he found out four times earlier.

Ragnok smiled. "There are a few more things to take care of Lord Potter." Ragnok paused. He pulled out a few sheets of parchment and handed them to Harry. Harry took the parchment.

"Slave Contract?" He gasped. The contract was some sort of slave contract, claiming he had ownership of one Bellatrix Black formally Bellatrix LeStrange.

"I don't understand. How can I have ownership of her? And why is she Bellatrix Black now?" Harry asked. His hand shook slightly with the documents.

"Magic is a fickle thing is it not?" Ragnok asked with a smile. Harry stared hard at the Goblin.

"Are we playing games now?" Harry asked. He felt Luna place her hand on his arm, she was trying to quell his anger. Harry took a deep breath.

"I apologize for my rudeness." Ragnok nodded and the matter was forgotten.

"As you are aware Lord Potter, when a witch or wizard of a line gets married their vaults are automatically transferred to their new lord. Are you falling me so far?" Harry nodded. "Good, Now, something similar has happened with Bellatrix Black. We have already discussed the matter of your take over of the Parkinson line. This is similar, but a bit different. Since you are the head of the Black Family now. You have the capability to annul those marriages of former Black family members that were sold to other houses by the former Lord Blacks. As a result Lord Potter, what ever you did to Lady Black, you reclaimed her into the house of Black."

Harry was momentarily speechless. Lily eyed the Goblin with thought while Luna sat staring at Harry. Suddenly, an idea popped into Harry's head.

"I have two questions Ragnok. First, is it possible to retrieve something from Bellatrix's vault now that she is a Black once again?"

Ragnok nodded. "Yes Lord Potter, is there anything particular you want us to retrieve?" The Goblin asked.

"There is a cup, a golden cup in her vault. It has a dark curse on it." Harry wasn't prepared for the Goblin to jump to his feet. Instantly several guards burst into the room with weapons drawn.

"The witch dare bring a dark artifact into the walls of Gringotts." Ragnok roared.

Harry made to speak but Lily held up her hand. "Master Ragnok, if you please." She gestured back to his chair. The Goblin chose to remain standing however. "We believe that the cup is a very piece of dark magic called a Horcrux." Ragnok's eyes widened slightly.

"How do you know this?" The Goblin's beady eyes swept to Harry.

Harry swallowed. "Because I was one myself."

Ragnok stared at Harry for a moment. The Goblin seemed to be contemplating what Harry had just said.

"And just how did you rid yourself of it?" Ragnok finally asked.

Harry glanced at Luna who blushed and averted her gaze. Ragnok's face softened slightly. "I... see.. Very well." Ragnok turned to one of the guards and spoke rapidly in the Goblin language. The guard pounded his fist to his chest plate before spinning on his heal and marching out the door.

"The curse will be destroyed and the cup will be given to you." Ragnok stated. The Goblin retook his seat.

"Is it really that simple for you to destroy the curse?" Harry asked. Ragnok scoffed.

"Lord Potter, there are many secrets that the Goblins possess that the world of Wizards and Witches do not. Now, what was your second question."

Harry blinked for moment before nodding to the Goblin. "I want to annul the marriage of Narcissa Malfoy."

Ragnok raised an eye bone. "You are aware or the implications of what you are doing are you not?" The Goblin asked.

Harry smiled a predatory smile. "I'm very well aware, I'm striking a serious blow to my enemy."

Ragnok smiled a similar smile. "I like you wizard. It shall be done."

"Thank you Ragnok, now is there anything else?" Harry asked.

Ragnok smiled. "There is one other thing, since you are now the owner of all property and possessions that belonged to Lord Parkinson. I do mean it when I say everything." Ragnok snapped his fingers and the door off to the right opened.

Lily and Luna gasped, Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. A woman with long black Hair and piercing dark eyes stood before them. But, that was not what caused the women to gasp. The woman was completely nude save for a piece of cloth covering her most private area. She also were shackles that attached her wrist and ankles.

The woman spotted Harry and made a frown. She turned towards Ragnok. "This cannot possibly be the man that my daughter has married?" She sneered.

Ragnok nodded. Her eyes snapped back to Harry. "Very well, I will do as I must." She made her way over to Harry and started to kneel. Luna and Lily jumped to their feet.

"Don't touch him." Luna growled. Lily mimicked her.

Alexandria glared at the two women. "I am doing what tradition allows." Luna snarled while Lily had a slightly puzzled look.

Alexandria sighed. "I am no longer Lord Parkinson's property. You know as well as I do that I was sold to Lord Parkinson for a price. Now that I am no longer his property, I have to prove my worth to my new Lord." She turned back to Harry. "Will you let me prove my worth? If I do not, than I will be sold into the slave market." She almost pleaded the last part.

Luna started to protest, but Harry held up his hand. Luna glared at Harry, she would not let another bitch put her mouth on him. It was bad enough that he had slept with Bellatrix. Dammed if he would have another like her.

"Tell me, is there a different way that you could show your usefulness to me?" Harry asked. Luna's glare faltered slightly. Harry had an idea apparently.

Alexandria nodded. "I know a great many things My Lord. I kept very detailed records of my former husbands activities." Harry raised an eyebrow, Alexandria smiled. "Living in a pure-blood society, one learns to watch your back. If you understand My Lord." Alexandria bowed slightly.

Harry nodded. He understood, he had seen much in the past few years at how twisted the pure-blood society was.

"Very well, what am I to do with you now?" He asked Alexandria.

Alexandria stood up. "I would very much like to put some clothes on, if that is OK My Lord?" Harry nodded.

Alexandria moved off towards a set of double doors. Luna turned to Harry. "You're going to bring her to Grimmauld Place aren't you?"

Harry didn't answer and Luna sighed. "Harry, you and your 'saving people thing'" She said throwing up her hands.

To Harry's relief they spent only thirty additional minutes in the bank. It mostly dealt with setting up a meeting to discuss investment opportunities for Harry. Ragnok would not discuss what business that Harry had when he came back in two days.

Harry had thanked Ragnok and gathered Luna, Lily, and Pansy's mom up and headed for the exit. Harry stepped out into the night air and took a deep breath.

"I'm so glad that's over for now." He said. He took Luna's hand in his own and squeezed it. The blond smiled at him and squeezed back.

"I'm ready to get home as well love, I'm feeling a bit naughty at the moment." She gave him a devilish smile. Harry's cheeks flushed crimson.

Lily chuckled. "Alright, let's get you two home." The group headed down the stairs so that they could safely apparate from Gringotts. One had to be wary of how far the Goblin wards ran, when something caused them to stop.

A girl ran out of an alleyway, the girl tripped and fell onto her face. Harry instantly let go of Luna's hand and ran to help the girl.

Luna had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Harry stepped passed the wards of Gringotts and knelt down to the girl. His eyes widened when he looked into her blue eyes. He turned back to Luna and the rest who were quickly approaching. Lily had her hood up and wand out. Alexandria was slightly perplexed.

"It's OK, it's Daphne's sister." He turned back to her. "What are you doing here Astoria? Where's your parents?" He asked.

Astoria suddenly grabbed his arms with her hands. "I'm sorry Harry, I tried to fight it. ACTIVATE!"

Luna screamed as she realized what was happening. Harry's eyes widened, his head snapped towards Luna. The last thing Luna saw was the pleading of his eyes. Harry Potter was gone.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, I just felt it was right to end it here. For those of you who are wondering about Katie. She will have more screen time in say two or three chapters. I just didn't feel right throwing a Harry/Katie lemon in here at the time. But, it will happen so don't worry. My next update will be a little delayed. School's starting back and I've got so much to catch up on. Take care everyone. Happy New Year!**

**Also, I want to say that there is a sub plot going on. It's minor at the moment, for those of you who haven't spotted it. 'Evil Smile' You'll eventually, it's going to take time to play out. Let's just say it will shake many. Till next time.**


	16. Rescue, A Revelation? Reunion

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.. etc...**

**A/N: Since I have two characters named Alexandria I will use Alex in reference to Pansy's mother. Hope this avoids any confusion.**

…**...**

Pansy and Daphne were sitting in the kitchen talking, no one could sleep. Katie and Hermione had secluded themselves into the library. Pansy was beginning to wonder if the bushy-haired know it all would ever see the light of day again. The 'thing' had secluded herself to some dark corner of the house, to sleep apparently. Tonks was currently wondering aimlessly around the house and grounds keeping an eye out for Death Eaters. Pansy suddenly felt a vague feeling of loss. She looked up to meet Daphne's eyes who was staring back at her.

"Something's wrong." Daphne said.

A loud crack was heard from the backyard. Both girls jumped up and quickly made for the door.

The door burst open with Lily guiding Luna who was crying hysterically. Pansy's attention was drawn from the crying girl to her mother who stepped into the house.

"Mother? How did you get past the wards?" Pansy asked.

Tonks stepped from behind Alex. "She's with Lily and Luna, duhhh!"

Pansy sneered at Tonks before turning back to her mother. "I understand that. But, why are you here? Please don't tell me that my father is with you." Pansy hoped.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Later my dear, for now, we have a very serious problem."

Pansy turned her attention to Lily. "What happened? Where's Harry?" Pansy asked, slightly panicked. The other

girls had heard the commotion and were arriving in the living room.

"Harry's gone. The Death Eaters have him."

"WHAT!" The girls screamed. "How?" Katie asked.

Lily's gaze turned to Daphne. "They were using your sister, she must have been under the Imperius curse."

Daphne's eyes widened. "What?" The blond stammered.

Alexandria and Bellatrix choose this moment to enter the room. 'Of course the two foul creatures would enter the room.' Pansy scoffed and turned her attention back to the scene in front of her.

"Lily, explain everything, from the beginning." Tonks said.

"We were leaving Gringotts when a girl came out of an alleyway. She tripped and fell onto her face. And Harry, being Harry, ran to her without thought. He yelled back that she was Daphne's sister. The girl suddenly grabbed his arms and yelled activate. The two were portkeyed away."

The room fell into silence at this. The only sounds being heard was Bellatrix's whimpering.

"We have to get him back." Daphne said breaking the silence.

"But how?" Katie asked.

Lily frowned as she brooded in thought. How could she get Harry back. The answer was suddenly in front of her. Bellatrix had knelt down and placed her head in Luna's lap. The witch than began to rub Luna's legs as some sort of gesture of comfort.

"That's it. We can use her." Lily pointed to Bellatrix.

"Of course. She was Voldemort's top Death Eater. We can use her to rescue Harry." Hermione said excitedly. Nods of agreement were met with her idea.

"You're forgetting one thing though. Voldemort will know something's wrong the minute he lays eyes on her." Pansy said.

All heads turned to her. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Think brain girl. Voldemort will know something's wrong with her. Look at the way she's acting. Does she really look like a psychotic bitch to you?"

Hermione turned to Bellatrix who was now sitting beside Luna and rubbing circles on her back.

"You're right. What do we do now." Hermione asked.

The group fell silent. Alexandria had been watching from the shadows. She stepped into the light.

"There might be a way after all. I can reverse some of what I did to Bellatrix." All eyes were suddenly focused on her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"While the slave potion is permanent. I can regress the spell on her mind. She will be more in tune with her original personality." Seeing alarmed looks she quickly added. "She will not be able to kill anyone though. Unless they are death eaters of course." The witch added with a smile.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Tonks said frowning. "What if something goes wrong and she does decide to kill us?."

All eyes were once again on Alexandria. "I will admit. I have never tried to reverse or even alter this spell before. I do not know the extent of what will happen."

"So were basically shooting blindly in the dark here." Lily asked. Alexandria frowned and nodded. Lily glanced at each of the girls. All had worried looks on their faces. Not so much for Bellatrix, but mostly for Harry of course. Lily could see that Daphne was fighting back tears and hiding it well. Lily knew the blond was worried about Harry, but also about her parent's and sister as well.

"I'll do it." Bellatrix spoke suddenly. Lily looked at the dark haired witch.

"Bella... are you sure?" Lily asked.

Bellatrix nodded. "I will do whatever it takes to save my master." Bellatrix stood and walked directly over to Alexandria. "Please, for our master." Bellatrix said kneeling before the witch.

Alexandria glanced up at her fellow bond maters. They each had looks of concern. But, they knew that they had to get Harry back fast, no matter the cost.

"Very well." Alexandria took a step back and pulled out her wand. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

The temperature in the room began to drop as power began to pulsate through Alexandria. The witch's eyes suddenly snapped open to reveal a fiery red . _"__adhuc tenetur dominus. Plus es sanus mentis_." 

A blue light whipped out from Alexandria's wand and encircled Bellatrix. The light formed a dome over Bellatrix and pulsated for a moment before it vanished.

The temperature went back up quickly. Each of the girls looked at one another.

"Well it seems to have..." Alexandria froze in mid speak as she suddenly screamed and fell to the floor. One by one each of the seven girls fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"What's happening?" Alex asked as she ran to her daughter.

"I don't know. It's like their under the Cruciatus curse." Lily stated as she was kneeling near Luna who had curled into a ball and was crying in agony.

"What do we do?" Alex asked. Lily turned to answer when a spell struck Alex and she fell onto the floor stunned. Lily turned quickly to see Bellatrix who was smiling at her with glee.

Things just became much worse.

Severus was busy tending to Dumbledore's injured hand when he felt the burning of the dark mark. His master was calling.

"Albus, I have to go. The dark lord is calling." Albus nodded to Severus. 'It would not be good for Severus to ignore his masters calling for too long.'

"I shall return when I'm able to." With a swirl of his cloak Snape exited the room.

Snape left the castle and headed beyond Hogwarts boundaries. He apparated immediately.

He arrived at Malfoy manner and made his way up the stairs from the apparation chamber.

"Ah Severus, It's so good to see my faithful servant." The dark lord spoke from his throne.

Snape walked up Voldemort and kneeled for his master. "I am at your service my lord."

Voldemort smiled. "Severus, I've called you here, as well as my other followers to a truly momentous occasion."

"And what occasion is that my lord?" Snape asked.

Voldemort smiled a very dark smile. He turned to look at each of the Death Eaters in the room. "Severus, friends, you are here to witness the death of the boy-who-lived."

Snapes eyes widened and on que Harry was brought into the room. Harry was dressed in only his trousers. His upper body was covered in cuts and bruises from beatings he had apparently been enduring at the hands of Voldemort's faithful.

Harry looked up and stared at Snape with pure loathing. Snape simply ignored the boy and turned back to his master. "Today will be a great day than my lord." Snape said. Inwardly though, he was trying to think of a way to get the boy out of her alive without tipping his hand.

"I agree Severus. But, there is one other thing that bothers me." Voldemort said. Suddenly the room fell silent as Voldemort stepped down from his throne. Wormtail ran up to help his master. Voldemort glared at Wormtail who backed off immediately. Voldemort was not about to show any weakness in front of Potter.

Snape looked up at Voldemort. "And what is that my lord?" He asked.

Voldemort nodded towards Lucius who walked over to a door and stepped inside. A moment later he was dragging a familiar girl into the room.

"I do believe you know Astoria Greengrass do you not Severus? She is in your house after all." Voldemort smiled Sadistically. Astoria was struggling hard to get free. Lucius backhanded her across the face. She stopped resisting and simply whimpered in defeat.

Snape nodded. "Yes my lord, I am aware. But, I must ask. Why is she here?"

"Simple Severus, I used her to bring Potter to me."

Snape frowned. "But my lord. What of her father? He has a seat on the Wizengamot. Surely he will take this as an attack on his house."

Voldemort smiled. "I've already taken care of that blood traitor. But, I found something out that made me question something Severus."

Snape frowned even more. "And what is that my lord?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed into slits. "Were you aware that this girls sister was Potters whore?"

Snape's eyes went wide. "How do you know this my lord?"

Voldemort snickered. "I have my ways." He glanced at Lucius. Of course Lucius would have contacts everywhere. And with the confrontation between Dumbledore and Harry being in public, it was only natural for the dark lord to find out.

Voldemort began speaking again, breaking Snape out of his thoughts. "But, that is not what truly bothers me. What bothers me is that you knew and did not inform me."

Snape looked slightly frazzled. "I'm sorry, what?"

Voldemort's face darkened. "Don't play coy with me Severus. I know about the encounter in front of the bank. I know you would have recognized one of your Slytherins as well as two. Yes I know of the Parkinson bitch. I will have her dead soon as well. Now back to the discussion at hand. Why did you not tell me?"

The group of Death Eaters were staring at Snape with murderous glee. Snape looked at Harry who was still staring at the potions master with vile contempt.

"Forgive me master." Snape said turning back to Voldemort. "I did not think it was important at the time. I was too worried about your health my lord."

Voldemort stared at Snape for a few long silent moments. Snape prayed that Voldemort would buy it.

"Very well, I understand your lack of forgetfulness Severus. But, you will still have to be punished. I have to set an example don't I?"

Snape paled. "But my lord, I beg you. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me."

Voldemort smiled. "I'm sorry Severus. Perhaps the Cruciatus Curse will teach you to not be so forgetful." Voldemort raised his wand with the intention of torturing Severus when a voice from the doorway stopped him.

Harry was in pain. Voldemort's Death Eaters had tortured him mercilessly. But, he had put up a fight. He took down five when Astoria and himself were portkeyed into the dungeon. He had been brought before the dark lord and than was tortured by the dark wanker himself. Harry was made to watch as the group tortured Astoria. Harry vowed he would get revenge on the bastards for this. Then, as if his night couldn't get any worse. Snape shows up and now to his great surprise, Bellatrix. This might have been a good thing. However, Bellatrix was looking like her mad old self. She had that insane look in her eyes once again.

Harry watched as the Bella made her way over and knelt before Voldemort. The wizard in question was staring at Bellatrix with a particular look on his face.

"You've been gone awhile Bella. Care to enlighten us?" He sneered.

Bellatrix smiled a very sadistic smile. "I was taken captive by Potter my lord. Potter used his witches to trick me and managed to capture me. I was able to get free when you captured Potter my lord. They were too caught up in their worry about him that I managed to get free and get away."

Voldemort stared at Bellatrix for a moment before he smiled. "If and I mean If you are the real Bellatrix. You won't have any problems applying the Cruciatus to our dear Severus now will you?"

Bellatrix smiled. "Not at all my lord." She pulled out a wand. Harry recognized it as Daphne's and fired the _'Crucio'_ at Snape.

Snape screamed in pain as every nerve in his body screamed. It was like getting hit by lightning. Bellatrix cackled with glee as she held the curse for a moment before letting it go. She turned to Voldemort.

"My lord, may I play with the boy and girl. I want some revenge." She said smiling.

Voldemort smiled. "In time, but first Harry and I have some unfinished business to do. Release him."

Harry stared at Voldemort. "Why don't you just get on with it Tom. That is your real name after all." Voldemort's face contorted with anger.

"Don't worry Potter. I will kill you when I'm ready. But, It will not be here. I want the entire wizarding world to see the great Harry Potter meet his death at my hands. But, for now let's have ourselves a little duel."

Harry suddenly found his wand being jammed into his hand. He looked at it briefly before turning back to Voldemort. The Death Eaters quickly cleared the great dinning table so the two could have plenty of room.

"Are you ready Potter?" Voldemort asked calmly.

Potter made to bow as per tradition and immediately regretted it as he was thrown back against the wall by a spell. He cursed himself and made to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to stare into the eyes of Bellatrix.

"What do you want?" He sneered. Bellatrix's eyes showed hurt for a moment before they cleared. She leaned in close and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Feel for the girls Harry, feel their power. Let it come to you." It was only a moment that she had spoken. He was than violently jerked upright and tossed back onto the floor to face Voldemort once again.

He glanced at Bellatrix who was staring at Voldemort. Harry turned to face Voldemort and tried to settle his mind.

'Girls, I really need your help right now. I wish that you could hear me. But, lend me some of your power.'

"What's the matter Potter, not having second thoughts are we?" Voldemort snickered causing the hall to erupt into laughter.

Harry noticed that Bellatrix had inched her way around the room and was now near Astoria. He turned his attention back to Voldemort.

"No Tom, Why don't I start us out first. If that is OK with you since I'm inferior and all."

Voldemort cackled madly. "As you wish Harry. Let those here see how truly weak you are."

Harry smiled. He suddenly felt a warm, pulsating feeling flowing through his wand arm. "Very well, _'Reducto'" _He cried out.

Voldemort, having raised a shield, didn't give a second thought as the spell left Harry's wand. His mind was changed however, when the over powered curse shattered his shield and hit him. The impact sent him sailing backwards and through a wall where he was dumped unceremoniously, onto the kitchen floor.

Bellatrix reacted immediately. She grabbed Astoria and raced to Harry. Voldemort was just stepping out of the hole he made when he looked up to see Bellatrix grabbing Harry's hand. She winked at him and in a flash, the three portkeyed away.

Voldemort's face twitched. Wormtail immediately ran up to his master. "Master, what do you want us to do?"

Voldemort's mask broke as all his pent out rage was unleashed. He '_Crucio'ed_' several Death Eaters and _AK'd_ two. That boy was going to die a very slow and painful death. He had to think, he needed something to destroy the boy with once and for all.

Harry dropped to his knees and promptly vomited all over the ground in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place. He really hated portkey's. Bellatrix merely raised an eyebrow before she turned to the glassy eyed form of Astoria Greengrass. The girl was in shock. Bellatrix waved her wand and muttered an incantation. A moment later Astoria blinked and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked. The girl then noticed Bellatrix and made to backpedal only to fall on her rear in front of Harry. She turned noticing Harry. She immediately jumped into Harry's arms and turned to stare back at Bellatrix.

"Potter, help me. It's Bellatrix LeStrange." The girl cried. Bellatrix smirked and walked towards the pair. Harry clutched his wand tight, a spell forming on his lips when the door opened.

"Curse you Bellatrix Black!" Lily said. Harry turned to see Lily storming towards Bellatrix with her hands on her hips. Harry, for a moment, had a very frightening image of Mrs. Weasley when she was in one of her moods.

Lily came to a stop and glared at Bellatrix. "Why the hell did you stun Alex, than run off?"

Harry didn't notice it at first. But Lily's wand was strapped to her arm, inside the sleeve of her shirt.

"I always wanted to get one over on that woman. So I did. I had to make sure I still could do it. I didn't want the dark lord to be suspicious after all." Bellatrix said while staring at Harry.

"Thank you Bella." Harry began "Without your help, Astoria and I would have surely died."

Bellatrix nodded. Harry made to stand when strong arms wrapped themselves around Harry. He could see the red hair and emerald eyes. Lily pulled Harry into a tight hug and held it. She nearly lost her son, she couldn't bare the thought of living on without him.

"Where are the girls?" Harry asked while stepping back.

"There in the living room. Somehow they knew when you were safe." Lily said smiling at him.

Harry nodded. "Is Pansy's mom getting along OK with everyone?" Harry asked. Lily frowned.

"Err... maybe not everyone." She said glancing at Bellatrix. Harry raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix. She merely shrugged.

"Sorry, It's just that Pansy's father was one of the ones that tortured me years ago. I had some pent up anger, so its over now."

Harry watched Bellatrix for a moment when something occurred to him. "Bella, you've changed." He stated.

Bella nodded. "Yes Harry, The girls felt the best way to rescue you was by using me. And the only way to ensure Voldemort didn't suspect anything was by bringing my original persona back. I'm am a bit mad, but I won't harm any of those connected to you Harry. Your magic feeds me in a way now."

Harry must have looked confused for Bellatrix sighed and explained. "The potion that Alexandria used on me created a sort of slave bond. Now, it was also the addition of the spells she used as well. But you see Harry, when you and I had um... sex. It created a sort of bridge between us. As long as your alive and breathing, I feed off that magic. Not in a bad way mind you. But, to put it simply, as long as you're alive I will retain my original mind. The girl I was that is, when I was sixteen. Before I was turned... before I was tortured..." She trailed off for a moment.

Harry didn't know why, after all she tried to kill him before. But he stepped up to the woman and pulled her into a hug. To say those standing around were shocked was an understatement. Harry stepped back and turned to Lily.

"Let's go inside. We have much to discuss, plus, I need to do something about all these cuts." He said gesturing to all the cuts and bruises that covered his body.

Harry sat in the chair with Luna, Hermione, Tonks, Pansy, Daphne, Alexandria, and Katie all crowded around him. Since he had stepped through the doors the seven girls refused to leave him alone, even for a moment. Lily and Bellatrix sat across from him.

"I want to discuss this before I'm too tired to say anymore. Bellatrix, how did you know I could channel their power?" Harry asked.

Bellatrix was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I'm wasn't sure at the moment. Than I realized, like I told you earlier, that you and I share a connection. I realized that the girls, being your bond mates, would also share some kind of connection with you."

Harry was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "Its very interesting to say the least. We need to try and understand this more." Hermione looked as if Christmas had come early with the thought of researching this new development.

The girls nodded their agreements. "Harry, tomorrow if your not busy can I borrow you?" Pansy asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, however, Luna spoke for him. "And just why do you need him tomorrow?"

Daphne stepped up beside Pansy. "Actually, We need to borrow him. We want to teach him a few things that he needs to learn. About politics that is..." Daphne trailed off as Luna narrowed her eyes at the blond.

Harry, seeing that a confrontation was about to occur headed it off. "We can discuss this in front of everyone." He shrugged off the looks from Pansy and Daphne. "I hold no secrets for all of you." He gestured to each of the girls.

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, while Daphne simply nodded.

Harry stood up and winced. "If there is nothing else. I'm going to bed. And no I'm not in the mood tonight." Several of the girls frowned and nodded.

Bellatrix was immediately at her masters side. "I can help you up the stairs my master."

Luna was on her feet and walking towards the pair when a large owl came swooping into the room causing everyone to freeze in their tracks. The owl landed on a stand near Harry and held out its leg. Harry took the small package that was attached. The owl hooted once and flew off.

Their was a letter on top of the box. Harry unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_We here at Gringotts thank you for notifying us about the dark curse place on an object within our sacred vaults. The curse has been destroyed and the object is now yours to keep as we discussed. Have a pleasant evening and feel free to contact us if you need anything else._

_Sincerely, Ragnok_

Harry sat the letter to the side and opened the box. The golden cup of Helga Hufflepuff shined in the light. Harry smiled. Three down, four to go. Tomorrow was definitely looking better.

**Story Advertising. Harry Potter And The Champion's Champion by Driftwood1965. It's a funny story. It's Harry/Hermione. Be warned though it does have a lot of Ron bashing. But, its pretty hilarious. Check it out. **

**A/N: I know a lot of people were expecting a bigger fight. But it will happen in time. Once Harry is trained for it. Next few chapters will deal with Katie, Training, and a few other things 'evil smile' till then. Thanks**

**A/N: I said it before and I'll only say it once more. I will not respond to flames. I will simply block and be done with it. Now that that is taken care of. Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this story. So far I've reached almost 1400 favorites on my story. That is truly awesome, well for me anyways. On a another note, a few are wondering why the change in Bella's personality? I have a purpose for everything, trust me. Bella's going to need it to protect Harry. Also, thanks to several of you who have inspired me to keep writing. I recently was contacted by a fellow author who told me that around 80 percent of authors who stop writing on this site is because of flames. While it may not be the total truth. Because everyone does have their own personal lives to take care and so forth. It really goes to show you what kind of hurt a flame can cause. So the best advice I can give is don't flame. If you don't like it don't read it or better yet. Offer encouraging advice for the author. Help him pick out mistakes they made and offer to ways to make it better. Thanks everyone. **


	17. What? Comfort? Something New?

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... no really... I don't :(**

**A/N: Thanks everyone. :D**

**My Favorite Story of the week. 'A Path Of His Own' by CrapsterZ. Its a Harry/Fleur/Tonks fic. It's extremely well written. A must read :D**

**Also, this may make a few people go WTF? But, I've been reading another called 'Hex' by LittleWitch2010. It's a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. I normally would not read it but I was intrigued. It's actually pretty good. The humor is great, it also describes a Harry where the war got to be too much to him. Thanks everyone.**

Rita skeeter was smiling. Not your typical, everyday smile mind you. But, the kind of smile you have when you're about to make your dreams come true. She had gotten a tip from one of her contacts in the Ministry about certain documents relating to Harry Potter.

She bribed one of the workers and made her way into the hall of records. Normally, one would have free access to the public records. But, due to fudges paranoia, everything was on lock down.

She made her way through the restricted section and into the room. Several tomes flew past her as the books and papers sorted themselves. She came to a stop in front of Harry Potter's name. She grasped the tome and opened it. Her gasp of surprise was one of first of many. Rita Skeeter had the story of her life.

****************************8

Astoria opened her eyes and yawned. Her face was tear stained and her hair messy, she didn't care. Since coming here she had hidden herself away in the black family Library. She did not want anyone to see her tears. Her mother had taught her to be strong after all. A noise startled her, causing her to jump slightly. She was surprise to find Harry giving her a warm smile and holding a cup out to her.

"Here's some hot coco, it helps." He said as he sat the cup down on the table. She nodded as he sat down across from her.

"I know its hard. But... do you want to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly. Astoria raised an eyebrow at him. This was a far different boy that the shy, quiet boy her sister had often talked about.

"Why?" She asked guardedly.

Harry smiled. "I was an orphan remember."

"Was?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, was. Somehow, I'm still really having a hard time with it, my mother was able to come back. Something to do with Voldemort's soul. Forgive me for not thoroughly explaining it. My mother did once and I just don't feel like recalling it at the moment." He took a sip of his coco and sat the cup back down. "Now, do you want to talk about it?"

She turned away from him, she had to think. "Maybe... just not right now. I need to deal with it.. OK?"

He nodded. "I understand. Astoria, just remember. You are my sister-in-law now. You are a part of my family now and I protect my family. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help your parents. But, I promise I will do whatever it takes to protect Daphne and yourself." Harry got up from his seat. "I think I'm going to go back upstairs now, I will have Dobby bring you some breakfast." He turned to head out the door when she called to him.

"Harry." He paused and turned to her. "I was wondering.. how's Daphne handling it?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Well, she's trying hard not to show it. But, I can see it beneath the surface of her Ice Queen persona. She's been running herself ragged trying to stay busy. Eventually, I know she will come to me for comfort. I've kept myself around her constantly. As I told you, I'll always be there for my family." With that Harry walked out of the door, leaving Astoria to wonder what had her sister done to earn such a great man like Harry.

Ron Weasley was an impatient person. He hated having to wait for anything. He believed all Slytherins were evil. He was your average Gryffindor. But, today he was a bit different. He was forced to Share a room with Neville Longbottom, in his own home. For the past week, the burrow has been a temporary home to the Order of the Phoenix.

He yawned as he sat down at the table. He noticed Remus and Bill were having a rather heated discussion. He shrugged and began to eat the huge plate of eggs and toast that his mother had laid out for him.

Ginny glanced at Ron and frowned. 'How could her brother eat like that?' Her thoughts were broken when an owl flew in to deliver the Daily Prophet. As the owl dropped the paper and flew away, she had just enough time to catch a glimpse of the cover and gasp.

Molly snatched up the paper as all heads turned to stare at the paper. Molly clutched her chest and promptly fainted. Bill, being a voice of reason at times, made his way over and checked on his mother. Seeing that she was OK, he picked up the paper to see the face of Harry Potter and Seven Witches.

"What is it Bill? Is it Harry?" Ron asked. Ginny mimicked his question. Bill sighed and against his better judgment, began reading aloud the article.

**Harry Potter Married?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Dear Readers,_

_I, Rita Skeeter, have to break the news to all the young witches in the world. Harry Potter is married. Now, while some of you may question as to how or why? I will say that thanks to a contact of mine, I was able to get a peak at the copy of the Potters family history ledger. As we all know the book resides in the ministry, normally in the public section. Strangely, it was not. The book had been placed in the restricted section. Why you might ask? I, being the ever vigilant reporter that I am, was able to gain access to the book. It was to my great surprise that I found our young Hero is married to not one, not two, but seven witches. Yes ladies and gentlemen. Harry Potter has his own Harem. Some of Harry's wives are the daughters of some of the most respected pure-bloods our society has. Here is a list of his wives._

_Luna Lovegood Potter- Daughter of Xeno Lovegood.- Pure-Blood. Luna's father ruins our rival paper the Quibbler._

_Katie Bell Potter- Daughter of Harold and Sasha Bell- Half-Blood_

_Nymphadora Tonks Potter- Daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks- Half-Blood (It should also be noted that Mrs. Tonks is or was a member of our very own Auror Corps.)_

_Hermione Granger Potter- Daughter of Emma and Dan Granger- Muggleborn._

_Pansy Parkinson Potter- Daughter of Cassius and Alexandria Parkinson – Pure-Blood (for those of you who don't know. Cassius Parkinson was recently tried and punished according to Goblin Law. For what reasons we are not specifically known.)_

_Daphne Greengrass Potter – Daughter of Nathaniel and Annabelle Greengrass- Pure-Blood. (It should be noted that at the time of this writing. The Prophet received news that Greengrass Manor was destroyed. Both Nathaniel and Annabelle were found murdered, victims of the killing curse. Astoria, youngest daughter of the Greengrass's is missing, any information in her whereabouts would be greatly appreciated.)_

_And finally my readers. I must say, I had to double and triple check my information on this one. Harry Potters seventh wife is a very old witch. I mean really old people. I checked with some of the oldest records that have been recovered and was able to discover her identity. My friends... Harry Potters seventh wife is non other than Morgan Lefay. That's right people. One of the most vicious and dark witches ever, is now Harry Potters wife._

_I ask my readers this. What is going on with Harry Potter? Witnesses say that there was a confrontation between Himself and our very own esteemed Albus Dumbledore. Not much is known what transpired between the two. But, sources tell me. That its a distinct possibility that Harry Potter is going dark. Don't believe me? I checked some interesting facts. Is it curious that Both Parkinson and Greengrass family lines are now merged into the Potter line? Should other pure-bloods watch out for a dark Harry Potter, one who is bent on conquering as many pure-blood families as he can? I promise you my readers. I will get to the bottom of this._

Bill finished reading and looked up to see several stunned faces. Ron was the first to move as he slowly made his way over Bill. He took the paper and stared at the image. Harry was trying hard not to be seen while the other girls had taken up positions around him. With a great pang in his heart Ron noticed that Hermione, sure enough, was among the seven.

Ginny watched as her brother stared at the paper for what felt like eternity. Eventually, he dropped it and walked off. Bill hung his head and shook it before looking up to meet her eye. He seemed to be questioning her. She got up and took the paper as well. To be honest she felt disappointed that she wouldn't get a chance with Harry. But, she was still his friend. She was happy that he finally had someone. But, seven wives? 'Harry, you don't do it small at all do you?' She mused as she watched the pictures move.

Albus Dumbledore was soaking his hand in a solution to help ease the pain in his hand when there came a knock upon his door. He quickly vanished the bowl and its contents before telling the person to enter.

Minerva entered along with, to his displeasure, a Goblin. The Goblin waved his hand and a chair with steps appeared. The Goblin quickly climbed up into the chair so he could be on eye level with Albus. Minerva sat down in an adjoining chair.

"Headmaster, I Curryhook, am a representative of Gringotts. I come here to give you notice Headmaster." The Goblin paused as he pulled out a scroll and began to read before Albus or a surprised McGonagall could interrupt. "Due to an audit at the request of one Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Gringotts has found evidence of funds withdrawn without Lord Potter-Blacks approval over the years. We here at Gringotts are well aware that Lord Potter-Black was underage at the time. But, even so, Lord Potter-Black is a Lord and his status should be treated as such, even by his guardians. We have found that several thefts have occurred against Lord Potter-Black. We here at Gringotts have tried to contact you in regards to the situation. But, alas, you have not been inclined to contact us. It was a possibility that this disaster could have been taken care of quietly. As such, the vault and assets of Albus Dumbledore will be seized and frozen. Gringotts has determined at over twenty million in gold has been stolen from Lord Potter-Black. We intend to get it back for one of our most respected and endearing clients. That is all."

The Goblin rolled the scroll up and jumped down from the chair. Albus, whose jaw was laying on the table, watched as the Goblin quickly vanished out the door.

Finally, after a minute of silence, a shocked and very angry McGonagall turned her gaze onto the Headmaster. "Albus! What have you done?"

Albus couldn't speak. He was too busy trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do now.

Katie was sitting in the living room with Hermione, Tonks, and surprisingly Daphne. They were discussing various topics, including Harry.

Daphne turned to Tonks. "I'm telling you Tonks, Harry's labido is growing. How is this possible?"

Tonks shrugged as her hair shifted from Pink to blue. "Maybe its the bond?" Hermione suggested, glancing up from her book momentarily. Katie noticed her face was a bit flushed. She smirked at the girls still sense of shyness on the subject.

"Speaking of a certain wizard. Where is he?" Tonks asked. Each of the girls looked at one another and shrugged.

"I think he's hiding to recuperate." Daphne said smirking. Tonks and Hermione blushed furiously at this.

"Well, I'm sorry, I was just trying something new." Hermione said, still blushing furiously. This caused all the girls to break out into laughter.

Laughing, Katie got to her feet and excused herself. She made her way to the stairs. Her thoughts lingered on Harry. He had all these others, would he even have time for her? She shook head as came to a stop in front of his room. She opened the door and stepped in to a funny surprise.

Harry, was on the floor doing pushups. But, that's not what was funny to her. Luna, Pansy, and Alexandria, were sitting on the couch as Harry, having no shirt on, was covered in sweat. Katie had to stifle her laughter as she watched the girls stare at Harry's body in a daze like state. She also notice... wait... 'how the hell did they get popcorn?'

Harry collapsed to the floor suddenly. He looked up at the girls "Ok, I'm done." He said breathing heavily.

"But, that was only two hundred. Do you think you can do two hundred more?" Pansy asked. Her eyes roving hungrily over his body. Luna and Alexandria simply nodded their in agreement, neither taking their eyes off of Harry's chest.

Katie decided to make her presence known. "Um, Girls, do you think I can talk with him for a moment.. in private?"

Three heads swung towards her. Pansy scowled at the interruption, Luna studied her with her usual piercing gaze, and Alexandria still hadn't taken her eyes off of Harry's chest.

To Katie's surprise, it was Harry who spoke first. "Sure Katie, we can talk." He said smiling. Luna understood what he meant. She gestured to the girls to follow her and than headed for the door. Pansy wasn't happy, but did as she was told. Alexandria followed in a daze almost. When the door finally closed Katie turned back to Harry.

He was sitting there with a towel thrown over his shoulders, his body dripping sweat. She shuddered as a feeling of pleasure ran through her body.

"Harry, I know we haven't had much time to spend with each other. And, before you say anything, I know a lot has been going on."

Harry nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down. He patted the seat beside him and Katie sat down as well.

"I know. But, now we have a little time. So... what do you want to do?" He asked.

Katie glanced at his glistening chest, covered with sweat. "How bout a shower?" She asked.

He gaze her a lopsided grin. "Sure.." He got up and before she could protest. He grabbed her drug her towards the bathroom.

"Harry... wait!" She tried to protest. As they entered the bathroom, the shower automatically came on.

"Come on.. let's take a shower." He winked at her. Her breath suddenly got caught in her throat as she stripped the rest of his clothes off and stepped in the shower. Her eyes nearly bulged at the size of his length. 'I'm not sure If I can handle that.'

"What are you waiting for?" H asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head and began to strip. She asked him to turn around, as she was embarrassed a little. He obliged and she quickly stripped before jumping into the shower. She came up behind him and pressed her body into his.

"Harry.. I know you have the others. But... how will I fare compared to them?" She asked, her face buried into his back.

Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "Katie, every one of you is special. I will always have time for you all." He leaned down and kissed her. That was all it took as Katie felt herself let go.

Their kissing became more heated. Harry broke the kiss as he began to trail them down her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he nibbled on her collar bone. Harry reached down and grabbed her bum. She squealed as he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, the warm shower beating down upon them both. Harry lined his length up with her. He looked into her eyes, questioning. She nodded and he began his entry.

Katie gasped as she felt the size enter her, she bit down on his shoulder as she felt pain. He stopped for a moment, giving her time to adjust. Harry held her as he pressed himself against her. He was strong, this past week he noticed. His body had been going through many changes. He noticed his appetite had doubled since he began to have sexual relations with the girl. He was often tired, but kept pushing himself. There was something else, it was hard to describe, it was like pieces of a puzzle. It started with Luna and from there, each time one of his wives came to him, another piece was placed on the board. He was confused as to why. But when Katie and himself had finally found themselves alone. He knew that he had to have her, something was pushing him hard to join with her.

Harry groaned as he began to push into her. Katie hissed a little, the size was still new to her. The two lovers began their dance as the shower beat upon their backs. Harry began to quicken his pace as Katie felt her body shudder with pleasure. All too soon Harry was nearing his release as Katie hers. Suddenly, as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, Harry found his release and screamed into her neck.

Something happened then, as Harry's seed was released into her. Katie noticed it first, a golden glow had surrounded Harry.

He staggered back slightly before dropping to his knees. He brought his hands up to cover his ears.

"Harry?" She asked.

His face scrunched up in pain. He groaned in agony. "I... pain.. screaming.. make...stop..." He mumbled.

She was about to go for help when she heard a buzzing noise. It became deafening almost instantly. She quickly copied Harry and covered her ears as she dropped down beside him. It was as if a million people were speaking at once.

So much was happening that she couldn't take it anymore. She managed to drag herself out of the shower. As she staggered to the bed she noticed Harry following her. She barely made it to the bed before collapsing on it.

As her vision swam around, she was vaguely aware of the world around her. She noticed that Harry was laying beside her, his face still showed pain. She heard the door open and one by one, the other six witches floated into the room. Each of them was holding their ears and crying in pain. She tried to focus her eyes. Sure enough, somehow, the witches were floating without any brooms or spells. It was if they were being drawn to Harry like a magnet to metal. She watched as each of the witches began to cluster onto Harry. She felt a pull as her body was pressed against his. It was then she was blinded by an unbelievably white light.

**A/N: Hello everyone, I will say this chapter was tough to write. Manly because I've had a horrible work schedule this week. In fact, this will probably be posted latter than normal for me. Till next time :D**


	18. Reborn, Amelia, Four Down!

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: Yes Yes... I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks for everything!**

**Someone once asked me why I rarely or if ever, follow cannon loosely. My answer? Why? What's the fun in that. If I wanted cannon I could read J.K.'s books. I feel like this is a playground for us as authors to dream and write a version of her world that we want. I try to keep it around the same timeline, but this is fanfiction after all :D**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office when he felt it. An intense feeling of magic seemed to pass through the castle and grounds. He stood up just as Severus came through the door.

"Potter?"

Albus nodded. Something had happened to the boy.

…...

Ron was playing chess with Ginny when both felt the pulse of magic rip through the Burrow. Ron fell out of his chair gasping for air.

"What the hell?" Ginny gasped.

Ron looked at her "Harry!"

…...

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne, pondering ways to kill Potter. When the pulse ripped through the manor he gasped as he felt the enormous magical signature.

"Potter...

3 Days Later...

Harry groaned as he awoke. His head pounded and he had a horrible taste in his mouth. The first thing he noticed was all seven girls were around him. Luna and Tonks were snuggled up to him, Katie, Hermione, and Alexandria were sitting beside the bed while Daphne and Pansy were sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Did someone get the number of that bus?" He tried to joke, only to find his throat was dry and very sore. All girls, except Luna and Tonks, immediately jumped to their feet and gathered around him.

"You're OK!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Of course I am." Harry felt he was rather stating the obvious. Hermione frowned as did the rest.

'What is with you and craziness Potter? I hope our children do not inherit it.'

Harry turned to Pansy. "Are you ashamed to be with me Pansy? That you think its bad that our children would become glory seeking fools? I'm not that way." He said crossing his arms.

Pansy raised an eyebrow and turned to Hermione. "The bond is complete, he's hearing us."

'Yes, he is'

'Should we worry that we now have a man in our heads?'

'….. maybe later, he's starting to panic'

"Damn right I'm starting to panic" Harry said grabbing his head. "What the hell is going on?"

"Settle down Harry and well try our best to explain. Luna?" Tonks said deferring to the blond. Luna rolled her eyes and sat down in front of Harry.

"Something changed when you finally took Katie Harry. Let me ask you this, on first glance, do you notice anything different about us?" The blond asked.

Harry frowned. Why were they asking this? Why not just tell him what's going on? He huffed and glanced at teach of the girls. At first, he didn't notice a difference. But, than he saw it. Their hair had a slight shimmer to it, as if it were glowing. Their bodies seemed more filled out to him as well.

"Umm... your hair is different." He stated. This caused several of the girls to laugh.

"Yes Harry, our hair has changed somewhat. But, we've grown some as well." To emphasize her point, Luna stood up dragging Harry with her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't see a difference." He said.

Luna smiled. "Harry, that's because you've grown as well."

Daphne conjured a mirror for Harry. He was shocked, not just because of his height. But, his glasses were gone, he apparently no longer needed them. He ran his hands over his arms and felt the muscles twitch beneath. He wasn't some oversize muscle bound guy like in the movies. No, he now looked remarkably well fit for a wizard. He smiled, he had always been kind of short and scrawny because of Dursey's never feeding him properly. He rather liked the new look.

Daphne, seeing the smile on Harry's face, looked at Pansy who was across the room. 'Looks like we've created a monster.'

Pansy nodded as she mind spoke. 'that we have, though.. I can get used to this new Harry.' She purred as she ogled the boy.

Harry stared at the two girls. "Um, excuse me, but can someone please explain this 'mind speak'?" Asked a bewildered Harry.

This caused a number of giggles to be heard in his head. Luna was the one to answer. "Since the bond is now fully formed apparently, each of us now share apart of each other. I'm guessing the mind speak is somehow related to Alexandria's personal ability, correct Alexandria?"

Alexandria nodded. "Yes, while not mind reading like a I have, its still very useful."

"Yeah Yeah, we get it. Harry, I'm glad you're awake, we've found some information." Hermione said. While Hermione normally was ecstatic about anything pertaining to knowledge in anyway, she had more important matters at the moment. The bushy-haired girl made her way over to Harry and sat down beside him.

Harry frowned, while he really wanted to know more about this mind speak thing, he could clearly see the that something important was bugging Hermione. "Ok, what?" He asked.

Hermione was trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile. "Kreacher!" With a pop the old Elf appeared and was about to start making his usual comments about mudbloods when he hissed in pain. Several eyebrows rose at this. Harry was slightly confused.

"What happened? I would think he would go off on his usual tirade again. Something stopped him." Harry said. Several witches seemed to think on this as the Elf stood there in pain. Another pop was heard as Dobby appeared. Harry smiled instantly.

"Dobby, Do you know what is wrong with Kreacher?" Harry asked.

Dobby smiled and puffed out his chest slightly. "Kreacher be trying to go against the mistress now." Harry nodded his understanding, Dobby continued on though in pride. He began boasting his knowledge for his new family. "The bond was not fully formed until last night. If Kreacher attempts to betray or disgrace the Potter name he will feel extreme pain, in some cases, it can cause death to the Elf."

Pansy held up her hand instantly. "So... it is true now then? Any heir clause has been dismissed with everything that's happened?"

Dobby nodded her question. "Yes Mistress Pansy, Love and Magic are powerful things." The little Elf smiled a beaming smile before disappearing with a 'pop'.

Pansy all to realized with Dobby's statement and from what has happened in the last few days. The Parkinson and Greengrass line were gone forever. The other witches didn't have to worry about this... well, except for Luna. But Pansy was pretty sure the blond didn't care as long as any kids were with the man they loved.

Pansy and Daphne looked at each other before nodding. The two turned to Harry. "We aren't angry Harry, not by the least. We'd rather be a Potter than have no name at all."

The two girls than threw themselves on Harry and began to kiss him. Hermione and Luna looked around as they began to feel a stirring in their nether regions. Harry suddenly found himself being bombarded with kisses from seven witches.

Harry struggled to speak. "As this is lovely and all. Hermione, didn't you say you had something important to tell us about?"

The witches finally let him up and Hermione was able to speak. She turned to look at the Elf who was struggling against the bond. "Show him what Sirius brother gave you."

The Elf growled but slowly reached into his towel and retrieved a locket. Hermione turned to Harry. "Here's another one Harry, let's destroy it together."

Amelia Bones was having a dreadful morning. One could glance at the headline of the prophet and they would instantly know why she was pissed. The bitch Skeeter had someone gotten a hold of restricted Ministry records, and personal ones at that. She gave a small smile. In a way, the bitch had finally given her the perfect opportunity to take the witch out of the lime light once and for all.

She was brought out of her musings as one of her Aurors, Daniels she believed, came running up to her.

"Amelia, you need to come quick." Daniels said quickly. The young Auror was bent over trying to catch his breath as Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked.

Daniels finally managed to catch his breath. "It's the ledger that Skeeter got her information from, somethings happening to it."

Alarm bells were instantly ringing inside Amelia's head. She turned to Daniels and spoke in a hushed but authoritative voice. "I want that room on lockdown, no one goes in or out until I've seen the ledge myself, is that clear?"

Daniels gulped at the sternness of the witch, but nodded. "Yes Madam Bones." He turned and quickly ran off to do as she asked.

Amelia made her way down to the department of records and headed for the room. Her thoughts drifted to her niece who was busy having with her friends. How she wished to be young with little worry sometimes. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when Daniels came up to her once more.

"The room is secure Madam Bones." He bowed slightly. She nodded and stepped through the door into the room. Her eyes instantly fell upon the large ledger that was floating above its platform. Said ledger was surrounded by a golden glow. The book was not doing that earlier.

Amelia made her way up to the platform and stopped as a pair of golden tendrils lashed out to touch her forehead. She tried to yell only to have her voice catch in her throat. She was suddenly being bombarded by images of non other than Harry Potter and Seven beautiful witches. She recognized some of them as well. She could see the joy and happiness radiating from the witches and Harry. The image suddenly vanished and the book opened up for her. She was slightly puzzled when the pages began to turn. The pages stopped suddenly and she noted with Interest that the head of the page had 'Lord Potter-Black' and listed his wives. As she scanned the page she suddenly became alarmed. The page also listed Bellatrix Black as Harry Bodyguard/Consort.

'Bellatrix Black is with Harry Potter? Her mind began to reel when images began to flood her mind again. This time images of Bellatrix saving Harry from the dark lord were shown. Amelia's face blushed when images of Harry and Bellatrix coupling in a bed were shown. The images vanished and she found herself in a bit of a predicament. Bellatrix was wanted for many crimes. She was the one to kill Sirius. The witch she saw was clearly different. But what changed? Many thoughts raced through her mind. She glanced down and noticed something quite odd. The area beside Luna Lovegood Potter was glowing. The ink appeared as if it was very old. But really confused Amelia is the ink was not fading away. Instead it was slowly filling in. A series of numbers appeared beside the area and she gasped when she realized what this was. She looked at the date to be sure. March fourteenth, that was nine months away. The indication of what this was showing startled the older witch. The Lovegood girl was pregnant with Harry's child. Amelia quickly checked the other witches, only three others showed the same date. What disturbed her though is two others were beginning to glow. She found herself suddenly laughing. She had seen how Harry's childhood had been. The boy never had a loving family. Now, he would have one and then some.

Her mind drifted for a bit as she recalled some of the other, rather unpleasant images. Mostly, the ones of Dumbledore. The old fool had been meddling in the young mans life since his birth. The old Coot sought to control everything the boy did, but why? The only clue was something about a prophecy, but the images had been vague about that. Something larger was going on here.

She jumped slightly when Daniels called her name from the other side of the door. She quickly composed herself before answering.

"Daniels, any word on Rita?" She asked.

"Not yet, If Lord Potter-Black decides to press charges, the Prophet is in for a shit storm. Rita's already going to get her ass handed to her by the Ministry. Pardon my language Madam."

Amelia laughed and told Daniels it was quite alright. She would have Rita by her ass when she finally caught her. The witch had went to far this time. Sealed records were illegal to view. That gave her another thought, one that she hadn't been thinking at all this whole time. Why were they sealed in the first place?

The world seemed to be spinning for Harry. Things have changed so drastically that it was hard to comprehend everything. He was fifthteen going on sixteen and married to seven beautiful women.

He glanced to his left to see Luna snuggled up into his arms with a content smile on her face. A glance to his left revealed Tonks with his hand pinned between her bosom. Life was great for Harry Potter. He recalled everything the girls had told him this morning.

The girls and himself now, somehow, possessed the ability to communicate with each other telepathically. This was great, except when he had a running monolog about shopping from Tonks and Daphne.

'I HEARD THAT... Prat!' Daphne yelled over the link from the kitchen. Harry inwardly blushed causing the five awake witches to chuckle.

His mind revisited the scene from Earlier with the Horcrux.

_Flashback..._

"_Just how are we going to destroy it Hermione?" Harry asked. "I don't exactly have the sword of Gryffindor at the moment."_

_Harry jumped in surprise as the sword suddenly appeared in his hand. Several gasps were heard from the various witches as they gazed at the sword. _

"_Harry, we..."Hermione didn't get a chance to finish as Harry, with surprising speed, snatched the locket from her grasp before dropping on the floor. In one quick motion he drove the blade downward and into the locket. _

_An unholy scream greeted them, quickly followed by a burst of magic that knocked several of them onto their bums. _

_It was over in moments as another piece of Riddles soul was destroyed. Harry glanced around, making sure each of the girls were OK. Surprisingly, Pansy and Katie were clinging to each other. He never thought he'd see the day when a Gryffindor and Slytherin were holding each other for comfort. _

_Harry slowly got to his feet. The locket on the floor was steadily oozing out black liquid. It was done, this Horcrux was destroyed. _

_Luna started to speak when Harry grabbed her and spun her around causing her to scream. Harry laughed and quickly pulled her into a kiss. _

_The kiss broke and Luna stared at Harry with a fiery passion in her eyes. "Just the one?" She asked with a smirk. Harry kissed her again as an answer._

"_What about us?" Tonks pouted. Harry smiled and held out his hand. _

_End Flashback.._

That was how Harry found himself, exhausted several hours later, laying in bed with two of his beautiful witches in his arms. In Tonks case, sandwiched.

He made to get up when Dobby suddenly popped into existence beside the bed. The little Elf appeared to be frightened quite terribly.

"What's wrong Dobby?" Harry asked. Tonks and Luna had woken up by this time and were watching the scene with concern.

"Dobby be sorry to disturb Master Harry. But, Winky's be in trouble." Dobby was almost bawling by this time. Harry frowned in concern. It was obvious Dobby cared for the Elf.

An idea struck him and he decided on something then and there. "What kind of trouble is Winky in?" He asked, not ready to say anything yet.

Dobby stopped his bawling for a moment and pulled out a hanky to blow his nose. "Winky's condition is getting worse. Without a bond, she will die."

Harry sighed. Hermione was going to kill him once again. "Dobby, do you think Winky would consent to be one of my Elves alongside you?"

Before Dobby could answer there was a pop and Winky appeared. Harry stared at the female Elf. Her body was showing severe signs of abuse and malnourishment. He decided that he would do whatever he could to help the Elf.

"Winky, do you want to be my Elf as well?" Harry asked. Winky smile and Dobby started to bawl again. Winky quickly rushed Harry and wrapped him in a tight hug. A flash of gold and the bond was sealed. Harry watched as Winky began to glow. Slowly, the signs of abuse and malnourishment vanished. A healthy, happy Winky now stood before him.

She bowed before Harry. "What can Winky do for the great Master Harry?" She asked in an almost regal like tone. Harry opened and closed his mouth. Luna decided to answer for him.

"Could you help Lily and Dobby prepare dinner?" The blond asked. Winky nodded and vanished quickly followed by Dobby.

"That was a great thing you did Harry" Tonks said beside him. She pulled him into a kiss that was quickly followed by Luna kissing him. Things were going well at the moment. But, deep down, he had a feeling it wouldn't last.

"So Potter has seven wives... interesting... Lucius! I want the families of those whores destroyed." Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort spoke from his throne. Those in the room drew back in fear as he began to cackle evilly.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I'm working double shifts right now and its been hard to get a chance to write. This actually gave me a breather and I realized that this gives me the opportunity to take time with each chapter. Thanks everyone for all the support.**

**Story Advertising: Harry Potter & The Never Ending Summer by Kassien. Its a really great Harry/Tonks fic. A must read :D.**

**I would also like to mention one of my favorite authors on this site. 'Robst' His stories are extremely well written. He puts enough detail but not too much where you want to fall asleep just trying to read it. So if you get a chance check out his stories. My two favorite is 'In this world and the next' and 'A Kiss can save the world'**

**Thanks**


	19. Planning, Planning, What?

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't Harry Potter or any of its world.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone. Sorry for the delay. Real life issues have forced me to slow down with this story and my others. **

**Two Weeks Later...**

_For two weeks Harry and the girls dug through any information they could in an attempt to locate and identify the remaining Horcrux's. So far, each lead has only led to a dead end. Now, things are about to change however..._

**888888888**

"Can someone please tell this Elf to let go of my damn foot!" Daphne huffed.

Harry told 'Toby' to do as his mistress commanded and the little Elf popped away only to be replaced by another. Harry sighed. Things started to become slightly chaotic within the last few days. So far they've not had any new leads on any more Shortcuts' though Luna did mention last night that she might have an idea where another was. Add in the fact that all the house Elves from Parkinson and Greengrass manors started appearing like rabbits in the house just added to the mess. To say Harry and the girls were shocked was a bit of an understatement.

Harry glanced at Daphne, who was finally able to shake the new Elf lose, giving it a swift kick before storming off. The little Elf looked so depressed Harry dropped to a knee in front of him. The little Elf was bawling hysterically.

"It's OK, what is your name little one?" Harry asked. The Elf sobbed for a minute longer before he was finally able to control himself.

"It's Pickwick Master." He stated.

Harry nodded. "Good, can you tell me why Daphne reacted so violently to you?"

Pickwick started bawling again. Harry sighed and pulled out a hanky for the Elf. This was a mistake, the little Elf fell into hysterics at the sight of the hanky.

"Please Master, I will do better. Please, no clothes." Pickwick wailed.

"Calm down Pickwick. I was not giving you clothes. I simply wanted you to stop drooling on my shirt. Now, please answer my question."

Daphne stormed into the room and slammed the door. The first thing she spotted was Pansy getting her hair brushed by a Elf. Daphne growled and advanced on the house Elf who squeaked and popped away. ,,  
>Pansy glared at Daphne. "What the hell Daphne? The Elf could have taken my head with her.",<p>

"That was a Greengrass family Elf." Daphne growled out. She stormed towards the bed and flopped herself onto it. She pulled a pillow to cover her head, silently praying that this was all a dream.,

Pansy watched the girl. Her body was tense, her normal calm demeanor, gone. Something was obviously bothering her. ,,  
>"Daphne, is it bothering you that the 'Green grass' Elves are now the Potter Elves?" Pansy asked cautiously. Daphne's body went rigid in response. Pansy had hit the spot as the pillow was thrown into her face.,<p>

"Yes I have a damn problem with it." She yelled angrily at Pansy. Pansy took notice of the blood shot eyes, as well as the flushed face. The girl had been crying her eyes out. ,,  
>"What is bothering you Daphne?" Pansy asked. Daphne had turned to stare off at nothing in particular.,<p>

"Why are you asking Pansy? Want to use it against me in the future?" She said with barely restrained venom. "You've never been one for compassion. So why start now?",

Any normal person would have felt a slap in the face. Pansy nodded as she collected her thoughts. ,,  
>"I'm different ,now Daphne. I've been around these others and yourself for a while now. I can feel the love that flows to Harry from the others. I feel myself loving him more each day." Pansy paused a moment in thought. "Daphne, I can feel your pain. Please, let us help you.",<p>

Daphne collapsed onto the bed next to Pansy. Immediately she threw her arms around the other girl and began crying. Pansy wrapped her arms around Daphne and tried to calm her. Eventually, Daphne's sobbing subsided some.,

"I'm sorry. It's just that, every time I see one of the greengrass house elves it's a reminder that our parents are dead. I feel hurt, angry, and confused. How are you handling it so well Pansy? Your father was killed by the Goblins.",

Pansy was silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. Finally, she tilted her head to look Daphne in the eye. "My father was a bastard. He cared nothing more than selling me like a piece of meat to the highest bidder. You ask that I weep for him? I scoff at the idea. That man was a bastard, and his death was well deserved. But, my family is nothing like yours. I can see it in your eyes Daphne. Your family cared deeply for you.",

Daphne pulled Pansy into a tighter hug as the Slytherins displayed an act of kindness to one another rarely seen in their houses. As the understanding and compassion spread through the bond each of the women poured their love and understanding for Daphne through the bond. The blond was so overwhelmed with the love and happiness flowing through her that she let go of her worry and silently fell asleep in Pansy's arm.,

Pansy smirked at Daphne, who had begun to snore, much to her amusement. She slid out of the blonds arms and spread a blanket over her. She headed for the door, but stopped as she reached for the handle. She turned and gave a warm smile, something rare for her, before heading out through the door.,

&&&&&&

Harry awoke with a start, looking around wide eyed at his surroundings. As his vision focused he realized he was in his study. Add in the fact that he had several pieces of parchment stuck to his face from a heavy dose of drool. He pulled the pieces of parchment away and wiped his chin. He looked over the parchment and smiled. ,,  
>'These documents would certainly stir up things.' He thought. Unfortunately, several of his wives heard his thoughts.,<p>

'What are you planning oh dear husband?' Tonks said through the mind link.,

'Nothing dear. I am simply taking care of some unfinished business.' Harry answered on the sly.,

'Just make sure it stays that way Harry.' Hermione said.,

Harry acknowledged this through the mind speak. He than did the opposite. He summoned Dobby and handed him three rolls of parchment. Two were to be delivered to Gringotts, the third to Amelia Bones.,

Dobby bounced with excitement at his masters request before popping away, leaving Harry shaking his head in amusement at the little elf. Harry yawned and got up from his desk just as Lily stepped into the room.,

"You're pushing yourself Harry, it is not healthy." She said. She sat down in a chair nears his desk and gave him a warm smile. "You look so much like your father. He would be proud of you Harry.",

Harry beamed at his mothers praise. "Thank you mum. I wish dad was here. I feel like he could help me out a lot right now." ,,  
>Lily nodded. "Just remember Harry. We are here for you. Now, I want you to tell me what was on those scrolls that you sent off with Dobby.",<p>

&&&&&&&&

Lucius Malfoy was having an excellent day. He had been cleared of charges just a few days prior, thanks in part to his influence and money. His son was becoming more and more like him everyday. And finally, his wife was no where to be seen. Yes, he was enjoying the rather quiet day he was having.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a large regal owl landing in front of him. Lucius took the scroll that the owl was carrying, which quickly flew away. As Lucius began to read, he face turned quickly from curiosity to pure rage.

"NARCISSA!" He screamed. Almost instantly, the pale woman was by his side.

"What is it husband?" She said with contempt clearly in her voice. "Are we being raided by the ministry again dear husband?" She was trying to hide the amusement in her voice. She withheld a smile as her husband looked ready to burst. He slammed the scroll into her hands and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To see the dark lord." He said glaring over his shoulder. Moments later, he vanished within the green flames of the fireplace. Narcissa unraveled the scroll and began to read.

Dear Lord Malfoy,

_As per request. Lord Black has annulled the marriage of Narcissa Black-Malfoy to yourself Lucius Malfoy. Lord Black has stated and it has been verified. That you have violated the terms of the marriage contract among House Malfoy and House Black. I am sure you are aware that the contract clearly states that under no terms whatsoever. You are to take the dark mark. Lord Malfoy, we know that you have. Lord Black knows that you have. Now, besides the annulment, House Black has requested compensation. A sum of 2,849,394 Gallons has been withdrawn from your account. In closing Lord Malfoy. We ask that Lady Narcissa Black arrive at Gringotts promptly at ten a.m. Sharp tomorrow morning. Lord Black has requested all property concerning House Black be __returned to its rightful owner. Yes Lord Malfoy, that includes Narcissa. Have a nice day._

_May Your Head Severed, Your enemies richer,_

_Ragnok Goldbringer.  
><em>

Narcissa rolled the scroll back up and placed it on the desk. She glanced at the fireplace and smiled. Maybe things would work out, now she just had to find Lord Black before her husband does.

Amelia placed the scroll down on the desk and let out a sigh. This Lord Black was certainly stirring up things. He was claiming to have evidence against several noble houses, including House Malfoy, showing their involvement with Voldemort. She had never liked Lucius. He is arrogant and slimy. A person who would stab you in the back in a heartbeat. She glanced at the scroll again. Lord Black had requested her presence as well as a group of Auror's at Gringotts promptly at ten a.m. The next day. Amelia quickly sent word to several of her top Auror's. Lord Black indicated that a death eater presence would be more than likely.

Luna lay stretched out on the bed, staring at the ceiling, as she rubbed circles on her stomach. She could not place it, something felt odd with her magic. She sighed and turned onto her side. She gazed out the window as people past by, never knowing there was an entire manor sitting right in front of them. She began to wonder how much longer though. Harry had stated that he wanted plenty of room for a large family, this place was OK when cleaned up, just not a very good place for raising children.

She gasped as she felt a small pain in her stomach. She glanced down, staring at her stomach. She shook her head and returned to staring at the ceiling. The hunt for the Horcrux's had came to a grinding halt. No one had a clue where the next one was.

She closed her eyes as she herself getting drowsy. As she started to fall asleep something suddenly occurred to her. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately called for Harry over the mind link.

'Harry, I think I know someone who might know where the next Horcrux is.' She said excitedly.

'Who would that be my love?' Harry asked. He was trying hard to withhold his excitement. They have been hitting nothing but dead ends after all.

'The Gray Lady Harry. She is the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw.' Luna said.

Harry frowned on his side. 'What can she tell us? Do you know?' He asked.

'She might know where Rowena's lost Diadem is. Remember Voldemort was looking for artifacts of the founders to use to create his Horcrux's. It's something like that, that he would try to use.'

Harry told her he agreed. 'Now, how are we go to get into Hogwarts without being noticed?'

Luna paused. She had not thought of that. 'Well think of something Harry.' Luna stated, a touch of disappointment in her voice.

'I'm sure we will love. Cheer up, you did great.' He told her.

Luna nodded and went back to rubbing her stomach. Strange, that weird feeling was back again.

**A/N: Sorry for ending the chapter here. But it just felt right. I want to say thanks to my friend Trisha who his helping me by reading over my work. I'm getting better. Thank you everyone :D And for those who have guessed what their feeling is, more will be explained in the next few chapters. **

**Story Advertising: Beginning To Question by Kissinghollie. An excellent story. It's a Harry/Hermione/Daphne/Susan story. Its pretty well written. Thanks everyone**


	20. Dealings and More!

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Amelia appeared in front of the large double doors of Gringotts Bank. Four Goblins stood in full dress armor on either side of the doors. She raised an eyebrow before approaching the door. The guards nodded to her as she went through without a second glance. 'Strange, why the battle armor?' Her thoughts were soon answered when she entered the great hall of the bank. The place was still full of tellers but in addition, there was now several dozen guards. A little bit of worry gripped her for a moment. The last thing the wizarding world needed right now was another Goblin uprising.

The sound of a Goblin speaking to her, broke her out of her thoughts. "Madam Bones. I am Sharptock. I will be escorting you to the private room Lord Black has set up for the parties involved." Amelia eyed the small Goblin and nodded.

The Goblin turned and headed passed a counter and towards a set of golden doors. Amelia quickly followed the little creature.

The door opened and Amelia raised an eyebrow as did the blond woman already at the table.  
>Narcissa raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the elder witch in front of her. "Madam Bones, it is a surprise to see you here."<p>

Amelia nodded in acknowledgment. "I can say the same Narcissa."

"I'm guessing Lord Black sent you a message as well?" Narcissa asked. She watched the elder bones with predatory eyes. The witch might be getting up there but she was clearly a powerhouse when needed.

"Yes, in fact I did. Now, why are you here?" Amelia asked curiously. She was well aware that there was darkness surrounding Lucius Malfoy. She often heard rumors of his activities. Unfortunately, she had been unable to attain little if any evidence of those said activities.

Narcissa was about to speak when the doors open and Ragnock entered. "Greetings, I am the manager of the Black Account as well as another that shall remained unnamed for the next few minutes. Can I get you ladies anything to drink?"

Both women shook their heads 'No' so Ragnock settled down into his chair and got right down to business.

"Lord Black has requested you both here for a reason. Lady Black, there are two reasons for you." He stated looking at the blond witch. Narcissa's heart leaped when he referred to her by her birth name.

"I was told that Lord Black had evidence that would be of great use to the DMLE." Amelia stated. She did not miss the Black reference either. She chose to keep quiet on it at the moment though.

"Ah yes, the meeting should just about be taking place. Let's have a look shall we." Ragnock said. Both women watched as the Goblin turned towards the wall and waived his hand. An image appeared suddenly and both women raised an eyebrow at the sight before them. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in a room in a chair, looking absolutely bored out of his mind. They heard a knock on the door. Lucius made to get up but stopped mid stride however, when he noticed the person entering the room.

"Harry Potter?" He asked surprised. This was clearly not what he was expecting.

"Hello Lucius, It's nice to see you again." Harry said with a smirk. Lucius frowned. 'Think Lucius, Think.'

"What do you want Potter? I have an important meeting to attend to right now. But, if you are so desperate to talk to me. We can go for a little chat in the alleyway once my meetings over Lucius said, giving Harry a very cold and sinister look.

Harry smirked. "Sorry Mr. Malfoy. I do not do requests. Oh, and for the record. Please address me as Lord Potter-Black as I am showing you the same courtesy."

Lucius sneered, but nodded. "Very well Lord Potter-Black. Why are you bothering me?"

Harry chuckled. "Well Lord Malfoy. You said you had a meeting with me didn't you?"

Lucius eyed Harry for a moment. It suddenly struck him like a ton of bricks. Harry's name. 'Potter-Black'. Harry was the new Lord of house Black. He immediately went for his wand only to find it missing. Guards instantly poured into the room. Two guards grabbed Lucius and held him in his chair.

"This is an outrage. I demand you release me at once." He cried.

"That's not going to happen Lord Malfoy. You see, you are going to tell us everything you know about your Death Eater friends." Harry said.

Lucius sneered. "I will tell you nothing brat. Now, let me go and I shall try to have mercy on you."

Harry chuckled at this. There was no way one could believe Lucius granting anyone mercy. "I doubt, that Lord Malfoy. Now, I think its time for the Goblins to begin."

No sooner had Harry finished speaking than the door opened and a Goblin appeared carrying a large bowl, along with two vials containing a bright green liquid. Inside the bowl of a blood-red liquid.

Lucius tried to protest but straps appeared and secured him to the chair. The Goblin approached Malfoy and paused before him.

"What is this!" Lucius gasped. A strap appeared around his head, holding it in place.

The Goblin smiled. "A truth potion Lord Malfoy. Specially brewed by our potion masters. Now, open wide."

Lucius struggled to resist, but the Goblin grabbed his jaw and forced the potion down his throat. Lucius began gagging on the potion as he continued to resist. The Goblin dabbed his finger in the bowl. He than traced a rune on each of Lucius cheeks before stepping back. Lucius slowly calmed down. The man stared at the wall unmoving, staring blankly at nothing.

"Now we can begin." The Goblin said to Harry.

Harry stood up and came around the table towards Lucius.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

Lucius tried to resist but eventually answered 'yes'.

Harry smiled. "Now, tell us of the past crimes you have committed."

Lucius explained a rather large list of murders, blackmails, and even several bribes to Minister Fudge. She was quite appalled at the mans actions. The real shocker came when he stated he had three muggle women chained in his dungeon. He stated that he had repeatedly raped and tortured them.

Amelia stood immediately and asked to inform her Auror's of the women. They could be dying at the moment and no one would ever know. Ragnock nodded and Amelia quickly left to find the nearest floo to inform the Aurors.

Narcissa and Ragnock turned back to the scene unfolding before them. Lucius was coming around from the affects of the potion.

"I swear Potter when I get my hands on you. I am going to kill you." He spat.

Harry smirked. "I doubt that. The Goblins will make sure of it." Harry turned and strolled out of the room.

Narcissa turned back to Ragnock. "What's going to happen to Lucius?" She asked.

"He will be beheaded and displayed in front of the back as a warning to all Death Eaters." Ragnock said smiling a rather frightening smile.

"And what of me?" She asked.

"You are now a Black once again." A voice said from the doorway. Narcissa turned to see Harry standing in the doorway. She immediately got down to her knees before him.

"I am most honored to be in the house of black once again my lord." She said with her head hanging down. Her eyes cast at his feet.

Harry stared at her for a moment. 'Daphne, Pansy, a little help here?' He asked over the mind link.

A sigh echoed in his head. 'Really Harry? Are you that helpless? We should have came with you.' Pansy said over the link.

'Yes Harry, I mean really' Daphne said.

'Look, I get it. Now, will someone please tell me what to say to her without insulting her!' He exclaimed over the link.

'Very well.' Pansy began. 'You have the two choices. You can say either 'I accept you into the house of Black again, your dept will be paid off in time.' or you can say 'I will accept you back into the house of Black once you have proven your loyalty to the house of Black'.'

'The second one sounds better to me girls. But, that is just my opinion. What are yours?' He asked. He noticed Narcissa becoming impatient.

'Chose the second option Harry.' Luna said suddenly over the bond. Harry agreed.

He turned to the blond woman on her knees before him. "Narcissa Black! Are you willing to prove your loyalty to the house of Black?" Harry asked.

'IDIOT! What have you done!' Pansy yelled suddenly over the link.

Narcissa's eye widened at Harry. Ragnock cleared his throat. "If you will excuse me my lord. I need to check and make sure everything's taken care of with Lord Malfoy." Harry nodded and the Goblin left the room, leaving the two alone.

'Harry, do you have any idea what you have just asked?' Daphne yelled over the link.

'What?' Harry asked. He was thoroughly confused.

Narcissa stared at the boy before her. A man really, if one wanted to go into the intricacies of a description. Could she really do what he was asking to become a Black again. She was well aware by now that he had the seven wives. Word did spread fast after all. She raised an eyebrow at the boy. He had seven wives and an unrivaled power base once he takes the reigns of his heritage. He is already on the road but he just needs a little nudge. Narcissa was no fool. She knew three of his wives were pure-bloods. They would definitely be pushing him to take control of his life. She could help. And in doing so would ensure her stature for the future. She knew what she had to do.

Harry was about to ask a question to Pansy when Narcissa stood suddenly.

"I accept my lord." A bright flash of magic washed through the room, dazing Harry slightly.

'What just happened?' Harry asked over the link. To his surprise Luna answered.

'Harry, were not mad at you about what is going to happen. Just know that from now on, all dealings we will be present for, OK?. Girls, lets stop talking.'

The sudden quiet in his head surprised him. He was broken out of his daze when Narcissa stepped close to him. She reached for her robe and slid it off. Harry stared gob smacked at her. She was only wearing her bra and knickers. She reached behind her and released the catch on the bra. It too was discarded onto the floor.

Harry held up a hand to stop her. Narcissa stared at him curiously. "Is this not OK with you Lord Black?" She asked.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them. "No, Narcissa. You are a very beautiful woman, and very much attractive. I am however, married to seven women. It doesn't help with the fact that I've already slept with your sister."

Narcissa raised a very manicured eyebrow. "Interesting." She paused in thought. "So, you would rather sleep with Trixie than I

She closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Harry. She pressed her chest into his. Harry shuddered as she began to rub her breasts up and down his chest. It was at this moment that Luna popped inside his head.

"It's OK Harry. She wants this, I can feel the lust in you. As I said earlier. Well let you off the hook this time. But next time, you will get your butt handed to you OK?" Harry gulped and agreed over the link.

Narcissa sensed Harry relax and smiled. This was going to be fun.

Harry sat in the chair breathing heavily. He had managed to get his boot on just as Ragnock entered the room. Harry glanced at Narcissa who was breathing heavily as well. Harry had to tear his eyes away from her chest. Narcissa caught his eye and gave him a smirk.

Ragnock coughed to get their attention. "I trust the reclaiming of Narcissa into house Black was successful?"

Harry turned to Narcissa who had a rather large Black family ring on her finger. Harry turned back to Ragnock. "It has."

Something suddenly popped into Harry's head. "Ragnock, I want to restore Andromeda Tonks to the house of Black. Please tell me I will not have to sleep with her as well?"

Ragnock raised an eyebone as Narcissa suddenly started choking on her drink. Harry quickly jumped and patted her back. She thanked him and he sat back down.

Ragnock waited for Harry to get settled before answering him. "No." Harry let out a deep breath that he had held. "You simply need to say 'I Lord Black, reinstate Andromeda Tonks to the Ancient and Noble House of Black!'"

Harry stood up and did as told. There was a flash of magic and the deed was done. Harry heard a squeal from Tonks as she was quickly on her way to tell her mother.

"Ragnock, before our business is ended today. I have a favor to ask." Ragnock surveyed Harry for a moment before nodding. "I know of another Horcrux of Voldemort's. The thing is its another priceless heirloom from one founder. If I bring it to Gringotts, will you remove the Horcrux like you did Hufflepuff's cup?."

Ragnock seemed to think about it for a moment. "We can Harry, the fee however, will be 75 gallons. Is this satisfactory?"

Harry nodded. Harry left a message of Amelia to owl him if she returned. There were a few more issues that they took care of before Harry gave his goodbyes and headed out of the lobby with Narcissa in tow.

The pair exited the bank and ran into someone who Harry could have done without seeing.

"Potter, how typical of you. Disobeying the headmasters orders? Come, I will take you to the castle so that you can pay your respects."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He sensed Narcissa gripping her wand.

"What do you mean pay my respects? Is he dead?" Harry asked. He was getting a prickly feeling on the back of his neck.

"No Potter, But he only has so many months left. He was struck with a very dark curse. He asked me to bring you to the castle so that he could make peace with you before his time is gone."

Harry stared at Snape suspiciously. "How do I know this is not just some trick to give me to your master?"

Snape sneered. "You little brat..." He was interrupted by Narcissa grabbing Harry and popping away just as the building next to Gringotts exploded.

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update. I've been having a number of issues with several things. I had a good bit of writers block. So I decided to sit down and iron out the details of the roadmap I created for this story. I've already written the endings. Its the getting there that I'm slowly working on. On another note. My story 'Dawn Of the Dimensional Empire' I've decided to rewrite the story. It had too much at once and became more than I could handle. I'm hoping to have a beta for it as well. If anyone's interested let me know and I will message you when the first chapter is ready. Now, on a third note. Next week I'm not doing any writing at all as Mass Effect 3 comes out and I'm sure I'll spend four or five days playing it. Till next time.**

**Story Advertising: 'Oma's Choice' by Jacobds. It's a Harry Potter/Stargate Crossover. It's very well written and has an excellent plot. I highly recommend it. **


	21. Return To Hogwarts!

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry blinked as he appeared outside the grounds of Hogwarts. He turned to Narcissa. "Why are we here?" He asked.

Narcissa, however, was looking past Harry. He turned and a scowl immediately graced his features. Dumbledore stood on the other side of the ward line. Harry noticed however, that the man looked horrible. For the first time in Harry's life. Albus Dumbledore truly looked old. Harry glanced at Albus's hand. It was blackened and charred.

Albus held up his blackened hand. "I see professor Snape informed you of my illness?" Dumbledore approximately stated.

"He simply said I should come to pay my respects. He mentioned a dark curse on you but he was not specific." His mind was busy trying to find a way to get out of this situation. Another part of his mind told him that Narcissa would not put him in harms way. Not with her new status as a Black again.

Albus noticed Harry's tight grip on his wand. He had to be careful or the boy would curse him. Albus doubted he could survived the weakest of curses in his current state. For the first time in decades, he decided to be honest.

"My misguided attempt to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcrux's. I see I am surprised that I know that you know. Come now Harry, I am a lot smarter than you think." He said seeing the look on Harry's face.

"I understand the mistakes I have made Harry. I am not asking for your forgiveness. I simply want to do what is right before my time is up." Albus said.

"What I want to know old man." Harry glanced at Narcissa. "Is why I am here?" His eyes showed the slight betrayal he felt.

Narcissa stared at the ground for a moment before looking up. Albus cut off whatever she might have said. "Do not be so harsh on Ms. Black. I approached her before your meeting at the bank. Yes, I know that as well Harry. Now, as I was saying, I approached Narcissa for her help. I am dying Harry. I do not have much time. I know you have been destroying the Horcrux's. With your help we can destroy the last of time. I know I have been a fool when it comes to you Harry. I have made great mistakes that I shall pay for once I pass on. All I ask is that we destroy Voldemort before my time is over."

Harry stared at the old man, unmoving. He glanced at Narcissa who nodded at Albus who had started toward them.

As Albus stepped past the ward line a crack was heard and Bella suddenly appeared behind Albus who quickly placed her knife against his throat. Narcissa made for her wand but Harry quickly intervened.

"Bella, it's OK. I am not in danger." Harry said calmly. He could see the worry and anxiety in Bella's features. Her body was so tense Harry could see the veins on her neck.

Finally, Bella's wand arm dropped and she stepped back from Dumbledore. The old man gave her a curious glance before turning to Harry.

"It seems that you attract a very odd group Harry." This apparently was the wrong thing to say. Bella preceded to kick the old coot in the privates. As Dumbledore dropped a loud crack was heard. Dobby appeared with several of the girls. He quickly vanished, apparently to gather the rest.

Luna, Tonks, and Hermione were immediately in his arms. Hugs and kisses were exchanged as they were extremely happy to see their husband unharmed.

Another crack and Katie,Daphne,Pansy, and Alexandria joined them. Harry was relieved to see his other wives. Harry noticed however, that Alexandria's expression seemed concerned. Harry noticed her eyes and followed their direction. She was staring at Hogwarts castle with a frown.

"Is something wrong Alexandria?" Harry asked her. She shook her head and quickly pulled him into a kiss. Harry greeted the others with kisses as well.

"I would so love to continue this love. But, perhaps we should see what the old fool wants." Luna said as she released him from a kiss.

Harry turned to Dumbledore who was once again standing. "I agree Luna. What do you want?"

Harry held his wand a bit tighter. While he doubted he could best Albus in a duel. He would die trying. His wives were the most important thing to him. Harry noticed Bella was ready to pounce on the man if he so much as flinched.

Albus noticed as well. "I can assure you Mrs. Lestrange. That I.." Bella quickly interrupted him. "It's Black Dumbledore. And do not you forget it." She spat.

Albus raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Now Professor... Kindly tell me how you knew I was hunting Horcrux's. It seems to farfetched that you just guessed that I was hunting them." Harry said.

"I was informed by Severus. Harry, I do not think you are aware that there is a connection among Voldemort and the Horcrux's he created. When one is destroyed he senses it. Tell me, have you not noticed anything strange when they were destroyed?"

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Riddle was aware of their plans?. He had to find out. "I did not feel anything Albus. I know longer carry one in my head. Did you not feel the need to give me that little bit of info huh?"

To say no one ever surprised Dumbledore. Harry would have been the first. The old man's eyebrows nearly vanished as he stared in shock at Harry.

"You knew did not you?" A voice said from behind Dumbledore. He turned to stare into a pair of piercing green eyes. A pair of eyes that were boring holes into the old man with unbridled furry.

"Answer me god dammit!" Spat Lily.

Dumbledore stared at her for a moment before giving a conceited nod. "I admit I suspected..." Dumbledore was cut off as Lily's fist connected with his face.

"That will teach you to use my child for your sick ends you son of a bitch." Lily said as she kicked him in the side.

She started to kick him again only to for Harry to grab her arm. Lily looked at her son through tear streaked eyes. "Why did you stop me?" She asked. Her voice choked with tears.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore as he spoke. "Because as much as the bastard deserves to die, he is dead already. I stopped you mom because we need him for a bit longer. I promise you mother. Dumbledore will pay for what he has done. Is that right Albus?"

"Very well. I do say me must hurry if we are to destroy the remaining Horcrux's." Albus coughed. He slowly got to his feet and turned towards the castle.

"Your wand old man!" Bella snarled. Albus glanced at her before giving a conceited nod. He handed it to Luna before turning to walk away.

Harry looked to Luna. "Should we follow him?" He asked.

Luna was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "We should. If Voldemort is aware of our plans than we do not have much time. Dumbledore is one man, we should all keep our wands trained on him just in case."

The group watched the old wizard as he proceeded up the grounds. To Harry, Dumbledore looked a lot older than his years. He noticed the blackened hand and wondered if the old man was sincere in helping them. He did not have much choice in the matter right now. They had to move before Voldemort sprung into action.

He turned back to Luna and the group. "We will follow him for now. Keep your wands trained on him always.

With hesitation, the group headed towards the castle. Harry felt Luna take his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze before releasing it. Today seemed to be going crazy.

Harry noticed how Albus was wincing as he walked. The old man sure could take a beating. A part of him felt a little sorry for Dumbledore. But than the part that had suffered through the years of the Dursley's torture said the old man had not suffered enough.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand slipping into his. He glanced to his right to see Pansy holding his other hand. Harry gave her a small smile. She nodded and turned back forward. Harry had to think of how much Pansy had changed. She was becoming someone he truly could depend on. He squeezed her hand and turned back to stare at the back of Albus Dumbledore. He had a nagging sensation that all was not as it seemed.

As they stepped through the great doors of Hogwarts they were immediately pounced on by Snape. Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Snape sure made it here fast. He must have used the headmasters flow.' Thought Harry.

As the girls stepped through the doors the castle suddenly gave a violent shake. Everyone turned to Alexandria who was curled up into a ball, shaking violently. Harry moved towards her before suddenly crying out and dropping to the floor. One by one the others began to drop to the floor in pain.

Lily immediately trained her wand on Dumbledore. "What did you do to them old man?" She spat.

Bellatrix spun and pointed her wand at Narcissa who looked shocked at the events unfolding.

Snape stared at Lily. He looked from Lily to Albus. He wanted to take Albus's side. But the part that cared deeply for Lily was causing a raging shift in his thought processes.

"Answer me God Dammit!" Lily yelled. Snape realized that she was mere moments from cursing Albus.

To everyone's surprise, Albus smiled. "Come now Lily. There is no need for that. I merely set the wards to go off once they detected that foul things presence as she stepped through the doors. And yes, I know that the seven of them are connected. In fact, I counted on it." He said, pointing at Alexandria's now nearly unconscious form.

"I should have followed my gut feeling and killed you back on the grounds." Lily spat. She began to ease slowly to the left. Albus kept his eyes trained on her.

"I'm afraid you do not understand Lily. Harry has to die." Albus said, as he pulled his wand from his robes.

"Where did he get the wand?" Bella asked.

"He must have had it hidden all along. This other wand is a decoy." Narcissa said.

Lily became even angrier at Dumbledore. "What! Are you insane? Harry told you the Horcrux residing in him was gone. Yet, you still want to murder an innocent teenager?"

Albus sighed and shook his head. "You do not understand Lily. The prophecy must be fulfilled. Harry's sacrifice is for the greater good. Now I am afraid I must end our little talk."

Lily barely managed to dodge the spell. She immediately counter with a crack of her wand. Dumbledore merely sidestepped the spell as it hit the wall and left a small crater.

As the two began to duel Snape was fighting the urge to help Lily. Memories of their childhood together were flashing through his mind.

Bellatrix's eyes were darting back and forth among the two combatants. Narcissa gently placed her wand on the floor and kicked it away. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her.

"As I said before. My loyalty is to house Black Bella." Narcissa said.

Bellatrix nodded. Bella turned her attention to Harry who was moaning in pain. She glanced at Lily and Dumbledore. She said a small prayer that Lily would win. But... she highly doubted the red head could outmatch one such as Dumbledore.

…...

Harry groaned as his vision swam in and out of focus. He was trying so hard to see Luna. The petite blond was writhing in agony. He reached out desperately with his hand.

Luna sensed Harry's hand somehow. She reached forward in pain and grabbed his hand. There was a surge of magic and her vision began to clear.

"Harry, we have to link our hands." Luna ground out dryly. Her throat was becoming extremely sore.

Harry gave a slight nod and reached out for Pansy's hand. She gasped as their hands locked. She shifted her head to look at Harry and nodded. As one they began to link their hands together. The pulse jumping from one witch to the other. Finally, Alexandria was able to link her hands, thanks to Tonks. She began gasping for air loudly. This caused Albus to cast a glance in their direction. Unfortunately for him, this was the moment Lily was waiting for. She fired off a spell that struck him in the side. He went down to one knee crying out in pain. Lily made to follow up but was not quick enough. With a flick of his wand. Albus launched a spell at Lily. She was not quick enough. The spell connected and sent her spinning backwards towards the wall. Before she connected, Bella caught her and the two witches crashed to the floor in a heap.

Albus flicked his wand again and both Lily's and Bella's wands went flying out of their hands and into his outstretched one.

"Now, with that little stunt over. I have a job to do. Do not worry Lily. I will only let him suffer for a few hours more. I need him alive after all. How else will I draw Voldemort out?" He smiled.

He made to turn only to be struck by a curse to the arm. He cried out in pain, dropping the two captured wands in the process. He glanced up to see Snape glaring at him.

"You would dare betray me Severus? After all I have done for you?" Albus growled.

"Betray you? Look at everything you have done Albus. I was wrong for what I did that night Albus." Snape glanced at Lily. His eyes betraying his emotions. "I was the one who told Voldemort the prophecy Lily. I however, had no idea it meant Harry. If I had I would have never told the dark lord. I was young and stupid. I know that nothing I say or do can ever make up for my past deeds. But, I can still do what is right in the here and now."

He turned back to Albus. "I'm tired of playing these games among Voldemort and yourself Albus. I am done."

Albus sighed. "That is most unfortunate Severus."

Snape raised an eyebrow as Dumbledore fired a spell. He barely had time to dodge as Dumbledore fired another. Snape made a mistake this time. He was hit in the side by the spell and spun wildly before colliding with the castle wall.

Albus smiled slightly and approached his potions professor. "I feel pity for you Severus. Surely you can see that this thing is not really Lily." He pointed in said red heads direction.

Snape used the distraction to roll and fire off a stunner at Albus. The old wizard merely brushed the stunner aside likes it was nothing. Snape began moving as the two began to duel.

As Albus raised his wand once more he suddenly froze. The air around him began to illuminate with blue crackling lines. The magic around him was literally manifesting itself. He turned to see Harry, who was now standing, was holding his seven wives hands. He was muttering something under his breath. Suddenly, the blue arch's hit Albus who let out a scream of pain. He dropped to his knees in agony. The wand flew from his grasp and landed right at Harry's feet.

Harry struggled against the pain he was feeling, but it was no use. Darkness began to cloud his vision. The last thing he saw before passing out was Harry leaning down to pick up the Elder wand. Only one thought past through his mind as darkness claimed him. 'Oh Shit!'

…...

Harry turned to his wives and made sure they were OK. He turned to Lily who nodded before setting his sights on Snape. The potions professor was cut up and bruised badly.

"I have to say I am very surprised of your actions professor." Harry said.

Snape sneered at Harry. " I did not do it for you Potter." He said glancing at Lily. She frowned and turned away.

"Whatever the case. Snape, give Albus something to keep him incapacitated for the duration of our time here. Which should only be a few hours. We need to find the gray lady.

Snape snared hard at Harry. A soft voice got his attention. "Do it for me Severus... please." Lily begged.

Snape looked at the pleading in Lily's eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. He sighed and nodded.

"Potter. Before you leave, care to explain to me just how you were able to incapacitate Albus?" Snape asked curiously.

Harry stared at his wives. "To be honest professor. I am not really sure. I just felt this need flow into me once I gripped Luna's hands."

Snape nodded and stood. "Professor, might I ask a question before you head to fetch your potions?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded. "I was wondering how you were able to get to Hogwarts so fast from Diagon Alley?"

Snape blinked. "What are you talking about? I have been here all day."

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. But a massive amount of writers block was keeping me from updating. I had also discovered that for my first Harry Potter story a large Harem was maybe not a great idea for a first story in this genre lol. I'm not nor will I abandon this story. My updates may come slow but they will come. On another note I've hopefully got a Beta lined up. He's taking a look at the first few chapters of 'Whispers in the Dark' and correcting any flaws in them. Thanks for the patience and I hope to update soon.**

**Story Advertising. Make A Wish by Rorschach's Blot. It's a great Harry Potter story where Harry realizes that he'll probably die facing Voldemort. So he decides to live by traveling all over Europe and so forth. It's a great story that has a fair amount of humor in it. A must read. And the first story I've read that has over 8,000 reviews.**


	22. The Gray Lady!

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: Hi, I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did man think of the possibilities eh? I would probably have had Harry shove a grenade down the dark dingleberry's pie hole at the end. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Past Revelations**

"How much further Luna?," Harry choked. "We seem to be going around in circles."

Luna gave a simple grunt, much to the displeasure to the rest of the group. "I swear Harry James Potter, that you better be right about this." Hermione cursed.

Daphne and Tonks chuckled at Hermione, earning themselves a death glare from the bushy-haired one.

"Do you think when this is all over, we all take a nice long vacation?" Katie asked, looking over her shoulder at Harry. This caused the rest to stop and give Harry a hopeful look.

Harry smiled. "Of course, Sirius once told me of a private island he owned. I am sure if I went to Gringotts they would be able to set up any arrangements we want. I would not mind at all to be on a beach with my seven lovely wives," A cough and Harry quickly added. "Along with my two bodyguards as well." This earned him a beaming smile from Bellatrix and Narcissa.

The group turned and continued up the stairs before finally, Luna turned off and headed down a hallway. Harry and the rest followed. Luna turned a corner and stopped.

Harry caught up with her just as a ghost settled into his line of vision. The ghost, a woman, had long raven black hair with dark, mysterious eyes. Harry surmised that she must have been beautiful in her living life.

"Hello Gray Lady, I hope you are doing well." Luna said, adding a small bow to the end.

The Gray Lady nodded but did not speak. She was eyeing Harry with interest.

"You look much like him," She turned for a moment before looking back at Harry. "Tom Riddle, you know who he is, don't you Harry?"

Harry was surprised quietly, but decided to take it in stride. "Yes, I know all about Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort. I've come to ask for your help in locating Rowena's lost Diadem."

A look of total furry came over her. One moment she had moved to the end of the hall. The next, all the candles suddenly went out in the hall and Harry found himself face to face with an infuriated ghost.

"That monster tricked me, used me, and for what? To taint something that was dear to my mother. Something I never should have taken." She burst into tears as she glided back down the corridor.

"Wait Helena," Luna said. "We need your help. Time is running out for us, please, help us." The blond witch begged.

Helena looked from Luna, to Harry, and finally to the rest of the witches gathered around him. She turned back to Luna. "You will find the Diadem in the room of forgotten things." Before anyone could ask what she meant, she was gone.

"Dammit, how are we going to figure that out?" Pansy sneered. Tonks and Katie rolled their eyes.

"Does anyone have any clue what she meant?" Harry asked the girls.

Several confused expressions greeted him. That is for one Hermione Granger. Who was currently hoping up and down in excitement.

"Harry, don't you see," Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes. "She means the room of requirement."

Several gasps and Harry's 'Of Course!' were heard. Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a soul searing kiss. He heard several grumbles, so he gave kisses all around, even to Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"When this is over, if you girls do not mind, I would like another turn with our young lord." Narcissa said smirking, Bella was nodding her head in agreement.

"Well see, I have plans for a celebration if we win," Luna stated. "But let's focus on the task at hand."

Albus Dumbledore grunted as he slowly awoke. He looked around. He was still in the great hall, secured in a body bind. He shifted slightly and the body bind fell apart. He wasn't a great wizard for nothing, after all.

He looked about the hall and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the wards and soon enough found them. With a sigh, he set off. There was something he had to do.

…...

As Harry finished his third pace, the door to the room of requirement opened. He turned to the girls. "Bella, I want Narcissa and you to stand guard," He held his hand up as they began to protest. "Please, we do not know how long Dumbledore will be out."

"But we left him tied up." Pansy stated.

"I do not think that will hold someone of Dumbledore's power Pansy. We have to be careful." Harry said.

Harry felt Luna's hand grip his. He gave her a smile before turning and stepping through the door.

"Oh man, this is going to take forever." Grumbled Daphne.

"Maybe we can find some really good books in here." Stated Hermione.

"Maybe we can find a quiet place for a snog or more." Tonks said sending Harry a smirk. He could not help but laugh and shake his head.

"Maybe later Tonks, let's find the diadem." Harry said, much to the disappointment of the current pink haired witch. He noticed several other frowning faces.

Muttering about how he was going to satisfy seven witches, the group set off for the room of requirement.

Harry felt a hand slip into his left. He smiled as he knew instinctively who's hand it was. He gave the blond a smile, who returned it in kind. He felt a hand in his left and smiled as a familiar bushy-haired girl was gripping his right.

Ginny sighed. Bill had once again sent her to rouse her brother. Since the announcement of Harry's wives. Ron had taken to sleeping in for long periods of time.

She opened the door, letting some light in the dark room in the process. This caused a groan from the bundle on the bed.

"Shut the door!" Ron yelled out grumpily. Ginny ignored his protests and pulled the dark curtains open.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" He grumbled, burying his head under a mound of pillows.

"You need to get up Ron," Ginny pulled another curtain open. "You cannot keep doing this to yourself. Why are you so upset?" She stopped to ask.

Ron had sat up slowly. Ginny could see the dark rings around his eyes. Clearly he had not had much sleep.

"It's just," He felt Ginny put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and continued. "It's just that. I... I was falling for Hermione. But, she chooses Harry instead. I do not know why to do Gin... help me out here." He pleads.

"I can understand Ron," She began. "I had felt something towards Harry. But, It's hard to say now. I will not lie and tell you that it doesn't bother me. I would be a fool if I did. But, I can say that I am happy for him. You should be too as well Ron. Harry's never had much in the way of happiness in his life growing up. We should be thankful that he has some now."

Ron was quiet for a moment, his eyes on the floor. "I guess you are right Ginny," He looked up at her. "But, I will not lie. I was starting to fall really for Hermione. I tried to kid myself Gin. I mean he is Harry 'Bloody' Potter. Women want to literally throw themselves at him. How could I compete with that?"

To his surprise Ginny giggled. "Is my love life that funny to you?" He asked, his mood turning sour.

"No, It's just that I had a certain blond roommate talking non-stop about a certain redhead." She tried to stifle another bout of giggles as the expression on Ron's face changed immediately.

"Who?," He asked. His eyes widened immediately. "Lavender? She likes me?" He asked hopefully.

Ginny winked and took off out the door. Ron yelled before jumping and running after her.

…...

Voldemort was not thrilled at all. Potter cost him one of his top lieutenants, as well as Lady Malfoy. While not a Death Eater, she was still prominent to hold sway in the Ministry if need be. No... Potter had gone and messed up everything.

"Lucius! How goes my plan?" He asked his ever faithful servant. "I trust it goes well?" The last bit was added with a glare.

Lucius swallowed and nodded. "Everything is going according to plan my lord. I do have some concerns though," He stiffened when Voldemort sent him a glare. He quickly laid out his concerns. "Bellatrix may not be a problem. It's Narcissa I am concerned about. She knows a lot of our strongholds, she could tip the Aurors in our direction."

Voldemort seemed to contemplate this for a moment. Then an idea so marvelous struck him that he grinned, causing all his subordinates to take a step back in fear.

"Lucius my faithful follower. I want you gather up three squads of Death Eaters, I have a plan."

Lucius swallowed and nodded before turning on his heal and leaving the room. Voldemort watched him go before turning to Peter.

"Tell me Peter, Do you remember where the passage that leads from the shrieking shack to Hogwarts is?"

"Yes, my master." Peter nodded.

"Come, we have much to plan."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Harry paced in front of the portrait three times, as usual. This time he concentrated on a room to hide something. Sure enough, the door appeared.

"Wait, What does this room do?" Tonks asked suddenly. Several dead panned stares were directed at her. "What? I did not know this when I went to school here." She huffed, turning her back to everyone.

Katie giggled and shook her head. Luna gave a small smile before heading into the room.

One by one the girls headed into the room. Harry's eyes stayed focused on Alexandria, he noticed that she was looking around warily.

"Are you OK?," He asked. She jumped slightly, before giving him a small smile and nod. "You seem distracted."

"I just feel strange being in this place. My magic is giving me bad vibes. I feel like something bad's going to happen," Harry pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tight, pressing her face into his chest. "I'm sorry for being weak Harry. I just do not know what has come over me."

"You are not weak, do you hear me?," He lifted her chin to stare into her dark eyes. "You are one of the strongest women I've ever met. I adore you for that. I am extremely thankful that you are apart of my life. Don't you ever forget it."

She smiled and pushed him back against the wall, perhaps a little too forcefully. Before he could breathe, her lips were locked onto his. Harry noticed the others had stopped to stare at what was occurring. His other six wives had the familiar glazed over look on their faces, their hands already in their knickers.

"Alexandria, as much as I want this. We cannot right now, time is running out. I know you can feel it."

She could only nod. It was true, something was big was about to happen, she just did not know what it was yet.

"Fine, but you owe me." She growled, pushing past him.

The group proceeded through the narrow walkways, nearly knocking over several stacks of various trinkets, objects, and just plain strange stuff. A few times the girls tried to grab objects, but a quick slap top the hand stopped them. One instance, Katie preceded to grab a jewel encrusted necklace, only to have Pansy slap her hand away. When Katie glared at Pansy, the dark haired witch proceeded to tell the other girl that the necklace had a deadly curse on it. When asked how Pansy knew, she stated that she could feel the evilness pouring off it. Harry thought it was a bit odd, ever since the bond had been completed, the group was experiencing powers that were mostly unheard of in the wizarding world. He was pretty sure sensing dark magic was not something new, but to go from not having the ability to suddenly having it, yeah, that was something new.

Eventually, the group came across a small jewel covered box. Harry slowly opened it, revealing the diadem inside. He quickly closed it and turned to the group.

"We need to get this to Gringotts so they can destroy it," He stopped suddenly as Snape came running up to them. "Something wrong Professor?" He asked.

Snape glanced at Lily who was eyeing him as she palmed her wand. "We have a problem, a very big problem."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So this is it? This is all it took to break onto Hogwarts grounds?," Voldemort chuckled. "If I knew it would be this easy, I would have done it the first time I came to power." He threw his head back and laughed.

Voldemort stood at the base of the Whomping Willow, surrounded by three squads of Death Eaters. He kept chuckling and shook his head. So easy, and not a soul to greet him. He turned to his followers. "Let's go knock shall we."

Voldemort turned to head towards the castle but paused mid-step. "I'm afraid I cannot let you Tom." Albus Dumbledore said as he stepped seemingly from nowhere in front of Voldemort.

"Do you really think you can stop me old man, or all of us?," He roared with laughter. Which was quickly followed by his followers. "You must be going senile old man, your age is catching up on you." He chuckled darkly.

"Oh make no mistake Tom, I have little doubt that I can beat you in my weakened state. In fact, I think you will finally have your wish to kill me." He paused for a moment. Voldemort seemed wary of Albus, he was seriously believing the old man had lost it.

"Then why are you wasting my time Dumbledore?." Voldemort asked.

Albus smiled. He pulled his wand up and whispered something into it. He turned and fired the Patronus charm towards the castle. He quickly spun back towards Voldemort. "It's simple, I am buying time." And with that Dumbledore and Voldemort began to duel, unaware of the group that was watching from the fifth floor window.

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long delay in this chapter. I had a bit of writers block, plus this chapter took me time to write. My plot bunny's just kept jumping here, there, everywhere. I even started another story that wouldn't get out of my head to try to flush it out so this one would come back. I finally got it, and am headed towards the end. I summarize there is probably maybe six or seven chapters left before the end. It's not concrete but it's what I'm working towards. I have the final chapter written and am just waiting to make it there with the rest. Thank you everyone that's been enjoying this story. :D And special thanks to my friend Trish that's been helping me out with this story. You're a life saver girl.**


	23. Hope: Part 1 of 3

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**A/N: I originally decided to discontinue this story due to FF's strict M policy. But, after much deliberation. I decided to finish it out. A lot of people have PM'd me asking me if I could finish it. I originally devised the ending to be in five parts. After going over my notes and so forth I've narrowed it down to three parts. Thanks for everyone that enjoyed it, and I hope you guys and girls keep coming back for more :D**

Amelia was sitting at her desk, going over some paperwork, when her door was violently thrown open. She looked up to see one of her underlings, out of breath.

"Jibbs! What's wrong?" She asked.

He took a moment to catch his breath before answering. "We just received some information on Voldemort. We may have the locations of several hideouts."

Amelia looked slightly startled. "What information?," She paused for a moment as a thought occurred to her. "And who gave you this information."

"That would be me," Severus Snape stepped into the doorway, flanked by two Aurors. "Dumbledore has asked me to relay a message to you. The Death Eaters are in three secure locations. Voldemort is planning a large scale attack. Now is the time to destroy him for once and for all."

Amelia stared at the man, she had no doubt that he knew Voldemort's plans. He was a Death Eater after all. The question is, could she trust him? "Jibbs!," She barked causing the Auror to jump. "I want you to assemble a team quickly," She turned back to Snape. "We will see if you are telling the truth Severus. I will have you wait with some of my Aurors while we check your story."

Snape nodded and stepped out through the doorway. He made his way over to a chair and sat down. As he reached inside his robes, one of the Aurors immediately trained their wand on him.

"Watcha got there?" The man asked.

Snape smiled, pulling the flask out at the same time. "Just some fire whiskey. I'd offer you some, but you're on duty of course."

The Auror nodded to Snape, who smiled. The potions Professor took two steps when he was suddenly hit with a stunner.

He came to shortly to see the smirking face of Amelia staring down at him. "Amelia, I demand to know why you have me bound up like a common criminal."

"I think that's obvious," Her smirk widening. "I'm not stupid, and your master was a fool to thank I would fall for a dumb plan such as yours."

For the first time, the man in front of her started to show real fear. "I have no idea what you are talking about," He began to stutter slightly. "Now release me." He demanded.

"Oh, I have don't plan on arresting Snape, well... not yet anyway," Her eyes turned cold as she moved her face closer to his. "What I want to know. Is who the hell are you?" She said. He started to protest that he did not know what she was talking about, but his mouth was locked shut as she conjured a mirror and he found himself staring at himself, the real himself.

"Err... Um... I want my lawyer." He said quietly.

Amelia leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. "You know, too many times Death Eaters have gotten free by gold and power. This stops now, Jibbs!," She barked. The Auror in question jumped to attention. "I want you to use 'Veritaserum'," She glanced at the man bound to the table. "Use as much as you need to. When you're done take him to the secure ward. I do not want to hear about him escaping, am I clear?" She asked sternly. Jibbs swallowed, but nodded quickly.

…...

Amelia had taken two steps outside the door where she nearly collided with another Auror.

"Sorry about that mam, but I have urgent news!." He said quickly.

"What is it?" She asked, a little frazzled.

"We just received word from Harry Potter, Hogwarts is under attack."

Amelia blinked twice before jumping into action. "Have all Auror's report in to the main hall. Sound the alarm, this is for real." She said, moving past him.

The turned and quickly caught up with her. "How can you be so sure this is for real," He asked. She gave him a sharp look, but kept walking. "I mean, that wasn't the real Snape, how can we be sure this emergency is from the real Harry Potter?"

Amelia smirked as she walked. "I have no doubt it is for real Simon. I always trust my instincts."

…...

Elsewhere, in several different locations, nearly three dozen Death Eaters waited to spring their trap.

"What's taking Dante so long? He should have been in and out by now." One said grumpily.

"I haven't a clue, maybe the moron botched it and got himself capture." Another one said.

The first shrugged and went back watching the area around the house for signs of apparition.

…...

Harry's eyes widened as Dumbledore stepped in front of Voldemort. What was the old man playing at now.

"What is he doing?," Snape growled. "Dumbledore may be powerful, but Voldemort has back up."

Harry nodded, as did several of his wives. Dumbledore was powerful, but Snape was right, he was one versus many. Harry began to believe that Dumbledore would probably die today.

"What's going on?" A stern voice said from behind them. The group spun to see Professor McGonagall marching towards them.

"Minerva, Voldemort has invaded the school grounds. Albus is trying to hold his own, you must send help," Snape paused to take a breath. "Since you are the Deputy Headmistress, the school will recognize your authority in this matter."

McGonagall stared at Snape intently. She stepped past Katie and Daphne to peer out the window. A gasp confirmed, that she indeed saw the duel outside. She turned back to the group. "I will activate the castle defenses. But, I do not know how long they will last against Voldemort, It should buy you some time.

"Wait!," Hermione yelled, causing nearly everyone to jump. "You sound like you think the castle will fall."

McGonagall's expression merely confirmed what Hermione was saying. Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Professor, but we can't leave you here to die."

McGongall suddenly gave Harry a very determined look.

"What choice is there Mr. Potter? You must live so that you can take the bastard down," Harry blinked in surprise at her language. The McGonagall in front of him had an aura about her. "I will activate the castle defenses, that should buy you time _Harry_." His name was spoken so soft that he had to blink again at his head of house. She nodded to Snape and spun on her heel to head off down the corridor.

"What now?," Harry glanced at Pansy. "I'm serious, what now? The castle is surrounded. How are we going to get out of here?" She asked, with a hint of hopelessness. Harry stepped over to the girl and pulled her in tight. Without realizing it, Pansy began to cry. Each of the girls looked at each other and nodded. They closed in on the girl, giving themselves and her comfort. Harry stepped back after a moment.

"I have an idea," Several heads were raised towards him. "Don't give me that look Hermione. I've got an idea. I haven't tried it before, but I think I can do it." He said.

"What are you planning Harry James Potter?," Hermione crossed her arms. It was clear to the rest that she did not like not knowing things. In fact, she prided herself in knowing things before most people. "This better be good." She growled.

Harry gulped and nodded. He lifted his wand to his mouth and concentrated hard. A bright, silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand. It stood there for a moment staring at the girls. Those who had not known Harry's Patronis were surprised. The stag trotted over to Pansy and nuzzled her hand. Surprised by the warmth, Pansy stroked the silvery animal.

"Get to the Ministry quickly!" Harry commanded. The stag turned its head and bowed to Harry. With a blur, it zoomed down the hallways.

"Do you think we will have time Harry?" Hermione asked, while bitting her lip.

Harry took in all the worried faces in around him and let out a deep breath. "We will get through this everyone. We have to get through this."

He turned and motioned for the girls to follow him. He just hoped he knew what he was doing.

HPHPHPHPH...

Albus was weakening, he could feel it as his bones screamed for him to stop. The battle with Voldemort was slowly sliding towards the dark lords favor. He knew he was doomed from the beginning. He just had to hold out a little longer and pray that his message got through to Harry.

HPHPHHPHPHP...

Harry and his girls were moving through a corridor when a Phoenix Patronis suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Harry there isn't much time. I have done a number of things to mess up your life. The least I can do is help you this one last time in this dire time of need. Go to my office, there is a book on my desk can help you Harry. It will destroy Voldemort's remaining soul fragments. And.. if were lucky, Voldemort himself. I wish I could have done more for you Harry. This is the end for me, goodbye."

Harry blinked as the Phoenix faded away. He looked at the girls and seeing Luna nod her head. The group quickly headed for the headmasters office.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

This was it, he had won. Voldemort raised his hand for the final blow as Albus stumbled and fell to his knees. Of course, he just had to taunt his arch nemesis one last time.

"How does it feel to be the dirt on my shoes old man?" Voldemort snarled. This elected a cheer from his many minions.

The laughter suddenly stopped and Voldemort looked behind him to see a force of nearly 50 Auror's with Amelia in the lead standing just beyond the castle wards.

Voldemort turned back to Albus. "Well, looks like the Calvary is here." Voldemort turned to face this new threat now that Albus was no longer a problem. As he raised his hand to cast, a sudden pain struck him in the chest.

He groaned and fell to his knees. He blinked and blinked again as he watched, his hands seem to be fading in and out.

He glanced upwards and saw a bright blue light shinning from the headmasters tower.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Gargoyle moved out of the way to avoid the rush of one wizard and several witches as they bounded up the spiral staircase.

Hermione was the first to spot the book. Flipping it open, she began to read. Several minutes later, she looked up.

"I've found the spell used to start a ritual. That when completed will completely drain Voldemort of his soul, power, and life force. Since his Horcrux's are a part of his soul, they will be destroyed in the process also."

"But?" Harry asked. There was a catch, there always was.

"There's a chance that you could be killed in the process. I don't want you to die Harry."

Hermione dropped the book and flung herself into Harry's arms. All around the room, the girls had somber moods on their faces. All except for one of course.

"If I understand you right, his life would be in jeopardy due to power requirements?" Luna asked, her face thoughtful.

Hermione stepped back, wiping the tears from her face in the process. "Yes," she turned to Harry. "While you are strong Harry. I don't think you quite have the power to due this. From what I read in the book, it's an immensely energy draining ritual. Only Wizard's I know that might be able to pull it off is Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"But there is a way Hermione," Luna said. All heads looked up to the blond in question.

"How? I don't want our husband to die." Daphne said. This caused several sharp glances in her direct. "What? You know it's true. I can feel it already. You know we will bear the heirs. Do you deny it?"

One by one each of the girls nodded their heads. "Very well, what do we do Luna?"

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
